


Lena's Super Puppy

by Virtuous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-Consensual Bondage, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous/pseuds/Virtuous
Summary: The mighty Supergirl is now firmly leashed and owned by the sexy and powerful Lena Luthor.But how did Lena come to lust for and so triumphantly conquer this powerful heroine?





	1. The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor captures Supergirl and makes her into an adorable sexy plaything and much more.
> 
> This is the story of how Lena Luthor conquered a superheroine.
> 
> Be warned: This is NOT a fluffy fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a fluff fic, it's very much a smut fic. Note the tags.

Lena Luthor sat in her office, slowly stroking her long, nimble fingers as she glanced out of the window. The city of Metropolis glowed with activity.  
Her eyes narrowed, and she bit her lip. Lena was thinking of her beloved pet puppy, her little bitch.

Kara Danvers.

She picked up her phone from the table, and gave a short, firm, demand; “Come here, Puppy.”  
Lena got up and closed the blinders to the office, making sure her and Kara’s meeting would be private. She was dressed in red and black; a red tie, and a black suit, with tight black pants and high heels. Dignified and exuding the alpha dominance that had ensnared even the mighty Supergirl.

Sure enough, Kara Danvers entered the office minutes later. That was one of the perks of having Supergirl under your thumb.

Kara was dressed in a light brown overcoat, a tight cyan blue blouse, and short pleated skirt. Her legs were adorned with cyan blue stockings.

She looked presentable enough to not be conspicuous, yet still pleasing to Lena’s eyes. Lena calmly sat in her chair, twirling a pen round her fingers slowly as she leered at her pet.

“Good afternoon, Puppy.”

“Good afternoon, Mistress Lena”, came the meek reply.

Kara was always nervous in front of Lena, the woman’s eyes dominated, objectified, and undressed Kara the instant she entered the room.

Lena smirked and activated an app on her phone, and with a gentle stroke of her finger, activated a pulsing sphere graphic on the phone...Kara sighed as a soft buzzing emanating from her crotch began.

“Undress, Puppy. Take the Coat and Blouse off, and put them on the chair. Keep your panties, skirt, stockings, and high heels on...For now.”

Kara duly obeyed, stripping down to a much less dignified ensemble. The reduction to pleated skirt, stockings, bra, and high heels made Kara’s appearance less working woman and more naughty schoolgirl.

“Much better, Puppy. Now, get down on all fours and crawl toward me like a little bitch.”

Kara felt the humiliation within her grow, as she got down onto her knees, and crawled toward the fully clothed, dignified and in-charge, Lena. All the while, the buzzing within her panties continued to deepen her loss of control. Lena was nothing if not ingenious; she had inserted into the vibrator small quantities of Red Kryptonite, finding that it’s corrupting effects struck at Kara’s highly sensitive weak spot; her Kryptonian clitoris.

Lena smiled as Kara crawled, her bum swaying beautifully as she motioned toward her Owner.

It particularly amused Lena to think of how brash and cocky and sure of herself Supergirl had been on the night Lena conquered her.  
She remembered every moment of that delicious triumph…

Just two weeks ago...

There she stood, at a warehouse where Lena had a secret meeting place, hands on hips, in that sexy and adorable costume, her little skirt and cape fluttering against the midnight moonlight. Supergirl was all self-righteous posturing, determination, and confidence. Lena loved that, but she loved the idea of breaking it into something more cute even more.

“Lena, I know about your schemes, don’t defy me!” Kara shouted, stridently demanding Lena surrender.  
Lena hid behind a lead lined crate, evading Supergirl’s x-ray vision.

Supergirl began to walk towards the crates. She knew Lena was here, somewhere...But where?

Lena Luthor charged up her weapon, which she had designed and built herself, and, quickly standing up, took aim at Supergirl’s crotch. Pulling the trigger produced a sonic vibration that hit Kara between the legs.

“What...Wh-uuuunnnh….oooohhh…”

Kara collapsed to the ground, as Lena directed the sonic weapon’s buzzing aural beam into the heroine’s vulnerable coochie.

The mighty Supergirl squirmed and writhed, groaning and whimpering. Lena could see Kara’s panties turning a deeper shade of blue as her cunt throbbed.

Lena’s theory was correct; Supergirl’s immense strength and speed were matched by an equally greater sexual sensitivity.

Now, Lena Luthor stood over the mighty heroine, blasting the girl’s vulnerable cunt with sonic vibrations. Supergirl writhed helplessly, despite all her power and strength, she had proven to be completely powerless before Lena’s cunning.

Lena licked her lips at the helpless heroine’s state of sexual delirium, and especially delighted in being the cause of it. Poor Kara, so confused...So utterly defeated.

So easily defeated.

It was then that Lena Luthor sealed Kara’s fate, by putting a special “Puppy Collar” round Kara’s soft neck.

Kara felt her strength fade in an instant...Her arms and legs suddenly felt weak.

What made the collar special was the Kryptonite that laced it. Kara now felt weakness alongside her aching pussy.

The sliver of Kryptonite reduced Supergirl’s strength to the point Lena could easily grip and her wrists.

“Perfect”.

“You can’t do this to me!” Kara snarled.

“I just have...Super Puppy.”

“I am not Super Puppy, I am Super Girl!”

“You are what I decide you to be”, Lena replied, dismissively.

Kara tried to shout back only to have a ball-gag shoved into her mouth, which was then calmly fastened in place, Lena’s fingers precise yet also imposing, 

Lena attached a leash to the Kryptonite lined collar, easily pushing away Kara’s hands as the girl tried to stop the introduction of the humiliating attachment.

It took a few tugs of the leash, but the now weakened and dripping wet Kara soon crawled on all fours behind Lena, the girl’s bum swaying as she crawled, her mouth mewling into her gag.

Like any newly acquired bitch, Kara would need training. She would soon find Lena to be a most commanding owner.


	2. Lena's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lena muses on her feelings for her captive, helpless pet, both intellectual and sexual.
> 
> Remembering their first meeting, she identifies Kara's strengths and weaknesses, and her reasons for her undertakings.

Lena Luthor was victorious.

She had defeated the mighty Supergirl, purely through the use of her greater intellect, and now claimed this heroine as her prize.

"You had all the power, and yet...you lost, Supergirl...think on that...think on the meaning of that", Miss Luthor remarked, unable to contain her brimming confidence at this stunning victory.

The darkly dressed, elegantly powerful woman, smiling confidently, led her vanquished captive bitch to her waiting car. Supergirl, now weakened and humbled, crawled behind Lena, hips and bottom swaying beneath her skirt, mouth stretched around a red ball-gag, and her boots scuffed with dirt.

Supergirl was still stunned at her total defeat at the hands of a woman with no super-powers. The still aching sexual heat between her legs seemed to demoralise her even more, and the loss of her strength due to the Kryptonite collar, left her confused and at a loss. There was nothing to do but crawl on all fours behind Lena.

Opening the boot of the car to reveal a small cage within, Lena lifted the weakened, and very light, super-heroine into the Kryptonite-lined cage, which contained a small light, and locked it tight, then promptly shut the car boot.

From Lena’s perspective, this was always inevitable, and necessary.

Lena had taken an immediate liking to Kara the instant she laid eyes on her “angelic, delightful, perfect” form.  
But it was Kara’s somewhat clumsy naivety that charmed Lena Luthor even more than her body. Perhaps it was growing up in the worldly wise, powerful Luthor clan, that made Kara’s girlish innocence so intoxicating, so appealing to Lena.  
In Lena’s world of intellect, connections, and wealth, such simple-minded, frankly dumb naivety reminded her of her pets.  
Lena saw Kara as a pet; this cute little simple girl, this adorable, beautiful fool.  
She was so godamn naive.

“You’re so like a fucking puppy it's unreal”, Lena muttered to herself.  
Lena observed Kara’s actions with great interest, she studied this most lovely creature, and, for all her affection for her, the worldly nature of being a Luthor led her to decide that Kara absolutely needed to be controlled, she needed to become Lena’s pet. For her own good, of course.

Luthor’s, her father taught her, were born to rule, to control. A powerful alien running rampant was a threat to the control that was so cherished by the Luthor clan. However, she was less cynical than her brother, Lex, whose loathing of Superman she empathised with, but did not fully buy into.

Yes, Lena thought, Supergirl was indeed a force for good, but only on the end of a firmly held Luthor leash. So it was that Lena’s beliefs and darker desires perfectly coalesced into an elaborate intellectual and sensual whole.

Kara would, she hoped, come to accept Lena’s obviously superior intellect, her obviously greater judgment, and perhaps most of all her natural authority, and, quite frankly, learn some much needed humility. 

Lena felt that she above all could protect Kara from corruption and harm, and her own naivety and arrogance.

Eyeing the beautiful Kryptonian on their first encounter, Lena delighted in every inch of the girl’s petite, elegant form, and felt a lightness in her heart. Kara was truly beautiful.

Face, eyes, neck, breasts, thighs, bum, hips, lips...everything was a total visual delight. But Lena delighted even more in Kara’s pure, innocent aura and delightful smell.

Lena smiled at Kara’s gauche, awkward introduction, her strange, yet intoxicating innocence.

"She is such a puppy!" Lena thought. To the worldly woman, Kara was just so very, very silly, and adorable.

Lena talked to Kara, and listened to each and every word, collating data from each and every intonation, every little nuance, and studying them thoroughly, all while maintaining a relaxed social interaction.

“I guess I just want to make a difference”, Kara said, eyes beaming. Lena smiled, and humoured the girl even as she studied her like she was a science project.

Kara had all these ideals, all these wonderful notions of helping people. But, of course, Lena had the superior wisdom and worldliness of a Luthor. She knew that such simple-minded goodness...well, it always ended in tears, and she saw this lovely, precious creature, as, quite frankly, a disaster waiting to happen.

But other feelings stirred, further complicating the labyrinthine tapestry of Lena Luthor’s extraordinary mind.

Lust.

Delicious, perverted, lust.

She wanted Kara, desired her. That fucking body, just gazing upon Kara’s figure, looking into those innocent, deep eyes. Lena became wet at the mere imagining of her endless desires for this wonder of the universe.  
She wanted to touch Kara, she wanted to hold Kara, and yes, she emphatically wanted to fuck Kara.

Lionel’s words, curiously, came back to Lena in that moment.

“You see, Lena, my daughter, in this chaotic world, we Luthor’s are, by the very necessity of that chaos, born to rule, and we do always get what they want, and control is what we want; it's the core of any Luthor’s being. It’s what makes us what we are. To rule, requires a firm grasp of the leash.”

Lena’s thoughts returned to her current situation, as she reached her destination.

Parking her car at her secret crib, Lena drove into a garage, whose door closed being her. A moment of darkness, then dim light. Then the opening of the car boot.

Kara woke to feel a needle pressing into her left bum cheek, only to slumber again as she was sedated once more. Lena carried the limp Supergirl to her “exam table” for study.

The sleepy superheroine incoherently and cutely whimpered into her ball-gag, Lena stroking her pet tenderly.

“You’re going to be my perfect little puppy, Kara”, Lena softly whispered as she strapped Kara to the exam table.

Lena had this all planned out...


	3. Red Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor uses Red Kryptonite to strip away all Kara Danver's sexual inhibitions, revealing her innate sexuality, further proving Lena's supremacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the tags before reading.  
> This is an adult and decidedly not fluffy fiction, containing much sexual, and some fetish content, and a distinct lack of actual puppies.

Kara opened her eyes to see a dimly lit ceiling, and, upon trying to move, she felt the restraints holding her ankles wide apart, and her wrists stretched out “above” her.  
But even without the restraints she would be helpless; the Kryptonite laced collar around her delicate neck made her weak as a baby.  
She could squirm and wriggle in her restraints all she wanted, but there was not anything close to the necessary strength to even remotely threaten her captivity.

She was still dressed in her Supergirl costume. Somehow, being weak and bound spread-eagle in her costume emphasised just how utterly defeated Kara had been.

Indeed, if Kara had surmised that Lena was making such a point, she would be correct. But Lena also delighted in the gorgeous sight of Kara in that innocent, yet sexy costume.

As her captive squirmed, Lena’s eyes examined this weak, restrained, not-so Supergirl.

Kara tried to protest.

“Luummuughhuuoo!!”

The ball gag fastened into her mouth reduced the articulate Kara Danvers to a nonsensical muffled drone.

“Whhhuuueeeffffmmmugghh!!”

Adorable, thought Lena, as she listened, a smug grin forming on her firm yet beautiful face.

Lena stepped out of the shadows, letting Kara see her new owner, the woman who had defeated her as no super-powered villain could.

Lena’s eyes exuded Alpha Female dominance, just the mere glance of her piercing eyes melted Kara, and a stern stare somehow made the Kryptonian girl feel even weaker.

This confused Kara; Lena dripped, oozed the aura of power despite her being this mortal human. The woman’s gaze bore into her soul and overwhelmed her.

Perhaps it was arrogance on Kara’s part, that, despite her noble nature she had a superiority complex when it came to humans. Kara was confused, and even in denial, that she had been vanquished by a mere human woman.

A soft, warm smile emerged from Lena’s expression, as Lena revelled in the sight of the bound, helpless, Supergirl. She felt a sensual tingle as she leered at Kara’s open inner thighs, and bit her lip as she studied the supple hips and smooth flat tummy, and the pert yet ample boobs.

Her affection for Kara did not remotely dim her smugness at having so easily defeated such a powerful heroine. Proof, if more were needed, of the superiority of the Luthor intellect, for it was her intellect that had proved decisive.

Tracing a single index finger along Kara’s smooth right inner thigh, Lena enjoyed the widening of eyes and awkward squirming of her captive.

“What’s wrong, Puppy? Not used to a woman’s touch?”  
Lena asked, smiling while gently stroking those sensitive inner thighs.  
The subtle grinding of hips, the futile attempts to close her legs, and the total confusion visible in Kara’s gorgeous deep eyes.

Kara could fight an army of aliens, a brawling superhuman thug, a robot, anything powerful, she could handle. But...this...the simple trailing of a finger up and down her inner thigh...Kara had no answer to that conundrum.

Lena traced her long, elegant finger further up that inner thigh, lifting the super-heroine’s cute red skirt as she moved ever closer to Kara’s sex.

The girl, as Lena anticipated, was confused due to the absurd (to Kara) notion of now being dominated by a human, being aroused by being touched, not knowing how to react to this situation, and above all her helplessness to stop it.

Kryptonian sexuality, especially the female variety, fascinated Lena, whom had, via very careful study of Kara’s behaviour during their interactions, had discovered the heightened sexual senses of the girl.

However, for all her genius cunning, even Lena had not anticipated the devastating effect her Sonic Vibration Gun had on the girl.

She had found a huge weakness in Supergirl, one ironically the result of her heightened, “superior” Kryptonian senses. To find a person’s weakness, study their strength, Lena had often said, and so it was proved with the helpless damsel spread and displayed before her.

“How does this make my Puppy feel, hmmm?” Lena asked, her voice soft and friendly, further confusing Kara, as her index finger traced up and down, leaving a soft indent in her skin as it moved up and down her inner thigh.

Kara whimpered and made a muffled protest which only succeeded in producing a cute noise and some drool from her mouth-stretching ball-gag.  
The arousal she felt surprised her and confused her, as she struggled to maintain some modicum of dignity. Fighting pain, Kara could do that, she was Supergirl, after all...but how do you resist pleasure?

Lena traced her finger right up to the edge of Kara’s soaked panties, and the girl arched her back involuntarily at Lena’s touch.

Lena smiled. “My, my...so sensitive, for such a strong, powerful girl. Kara...you are full of surprises.” Lena was delighted to find ever more vulnerability to exploit. With each weakness, the leash which Lena held around her puppy’s neck strengthened.

Lena Luthor’s finger moved towards its target, the crotch of Kara’s sodden panties. and with the gentlest stroke of an index finger upon the indent of Kara’s slit, triggered a desperate grunt into the ball-gag, and a frantic squirming. Kara tried to get away from the little index finger by gyrating her hips and arching her back, only for the invasive finger to catch her pussy again and again.

Lena thought of tightening the restraints, but watching her plaything squirm was just too much fun.

The mighty Supergirl was trying to escape Lena’s finger. That realisation made Lena smile broadly, and with a quick tug, the damp panties of her captive were pulled aside, and the finger found the girl’s clitoris...and stroked it.

“Huummfffgghhhfff!!”

“Wmmffuughhh!”

Supergirl repeatedly bucked and writhed, as sensation and pleasure overwhelmed her. Her body shuddered as a fire enflamed her powder keg of a pussy.

“Hmm, it seems the vibrations you were hit with in the ambush have had a lingering effect on your Super-cunt...even better, your super-sensitivity also seems to make your heat last longer…” Lena Luthor bit her lips slowly, a heat rising in her own nether regions, as her mind feasted upon the potential uses for her “puppy”.  
Lena was struggling to contain her own excitement even as Kara squirmed and dripped to her touch.  
Lena took a deep breath, “I’m sure you are familiar with red Kryptonite, Kara…”, Lena remarked as she held up a tiny metal ring lined with red, glowing Kryptonite.

Kara bit on her ball-gag, eyes wide, as she saw the tiny, seemingly innocuous ring, and with the stroke of Lena’s index finger around her clit, it became clear where the ring was going.

Neither Lena nor Kara knew precisely what the effects of the ring would be, though Lena had of course carefully considered the variables. Kara was too confused to even think of the variables, but she remembered well what the Red Kryptonite had done to her last time she had encountered it.

But the defeated Supergirl was in no position to resist or even protest. Her pathetic muffled grunts and restless squirming amounted to nothing as Lena slipped the ring upon her sensitive clit.

Kara immediately felt a burst of intense arousal, as the heat between her open legs became an overwhelming explosion.  
An endlessly repeating explosion of dark sexual desire. Kara’s mind was, quite literally, full of fuck.  
Her hips gyrated involuntarily, her thighs quivered, her tits jiggled. A lewd, filthy, dirty Supergirl was now revealed to Lena Luthor.

“Fascinating”, Lena mused, ever the analytical thinker, even as Supergirl drooled from her ball-gag and writhed, thrusting her crotch upward like one of those slutty dancers you see in certain rap music videos.

“Red Kryptonite has been known to strip away inhibitions, as evidenced by you, my dear Kara, when it turned you into quite the naughty little bitch, didn’t it?”

All Kara could do was drool and make incoherent noises as she descended into a total loss of dignity.

Lena examined the dripping, oozing cunt of the beautiful captive girl. She was soaking wet, a puddle forming between those bound, open, delightful thighs.

“I think inhibitions are now unleashed yet again, yes…” Lena licked her lips, enjoying the squirming plaything writhing before her.  
“But these are your sexual inhibitions removed, Kara...the red Kryptonite surrounding your clit has amplified you're already super-sensitive sex to an uncontrollable, super-humanly wild state.”

Kara was so ridiculously horny and desperate she could not even understand what Lena was saying, her mind was filled with depravity; Mon El, Jimmy...and Lena...all fucking her, filling her. Her mind had become so focused...she just wanted to be stuffed and filled and licked and to fucking cum and fucking cum over and over. And be fucked and cum and be stuffed and licked and cum and fuck and cum and fuck and cum and suck and fuck and cum...over and over and…

Lena observed, biting her lip and staring intensely at the dripping and absurdly horny superheroine squirming in front of her.

“Naive, foolish, unable to control yourself, voracious...everything I learn about you, Kara Danvers, the more I see of the real you, and this is the real you, Kara, the more I see how right I was. The reality is that the red Kryptonite merely reveals the truth of a Kryptonian, their inner-most nature.”

Lena traced her finger up and down the drenched slit of her captive, and the girl thrusted her hips up lewdly as offering to her.

“Hmmm, that...I can see value in that”, Lena said, a soft laugh and broad grin following swiftly.

“This is why I need to take charge, take control. Look at yourself, Kara.”

Lena held a mirror above Kara so she could see her own depravity. Would she feel ashamed, would she snap out of the Red Kryptonite's effects at the sight of herself?  
Kara blushed but was so full of lust she seemed to barely care anymore. Her inhibitions had utterly vanished, her skirt draped around her crotch and a decidedly deeper shade of red, her erect nipples poking through the blue top of her costume.

Lena stroked her drooling pet’s lustrous, beautiful blonde hair, reminded, even as Supergirl lewdly disgraced herself, what a delightful, pretty little doll she was. She had always reminded Lena of the Barbie dolls she had so enjoyed playing with as a little girl, where she would precisely plan every little detail of their imaginary lives.

“Only I can keep you under control, guide you and make you into a good little puppy, I certainly can’t allow something as powerful as you to run rampant, can I? We Luthor's...we have a responsibility to lead, to take charge.” Lena gripped Kara’s chin and looked into the girl’s wide eyes as her mouth drooled in tandem with her thoroughly lubricated twat.

With those powerful, intense, dominating eyes, Lena looked into Kara’s weak, submissive eyes. Kara squirmed and quivered as Lena again penetrated and entered her with that unstoppable glare. It was the glare of a headmistress about to cane an unruly schoolgirl, fused with that of a passionate lover. Lena was pure, uncompromising, Alpha.

Lena removed the drool-soaked ball-gag, as Kara gasped loudly.  
Would Kara feistily protest? Demand to be freed? Maybe angrily call Lena mean, nasty things?

“Cum...need to cum...Pleeease…”

Lena smirked. “Is that really all you can think of, darling Puppy?”

Climbing onto the exam table and straddling the dripping puddle-making Supergirl, Lena decided to take a more hands-on approach to her very thorough experimentation.

Lena smiled affectionately, running her fingers through Kara’s hair and then leaning in to kiss her, pressing her lips against the girl’s, and immediately following by Frenching the bound and in heat superheroine. Lena’s tongue probed Kara’s mouth, and as she did so, she casually stroked the superheroine’s sopping slit with her index finger, making the girl gyrate even more.

Lena tenderly stroked and petted Kara with one hand while stroking her slit with the other. All the while, her clit throbbed intensely, the Red Kryptonite eliminating any last shred of inhibition, as Lena’s seductive fingers and tongue enveloped Kara, the woman’s touch as gentle as it was dominating.

Lena’s hands roamed across Kara’s nubile, sensitive body, and even as she did so, she studied, she analyzed, Kara’s responses. In contrast to her out of control captive, Lena Luthor maintained effortless control, even though her excitement at conquering Kara Danvers was dampening her sex as she seduced this once mighty heroine.

Kara arched her back as Lena traced her fingers around her erect nipples, then tracing them down to her hips, then reaching under Danver’s buttocks and groping her tight yet succulent bum.

My goodness, she's the perfect plaything, thought Lena, as she indulged in feeling up her totally receptive test subject.

“I n-need...need to c-cum…” Kara stammered in between Lena’s potent kisses, her breathing heavy as her chest heaved, her boobs and erect nipples illuminated by the overhead lighting and the texture of her costume.

Lena suddenly stopped, her face taking a stern tenor. She was not about to tolerate her darling puppy making demands. Grabbing the ball-gag, she stuffed it back into Kara Danver’s pert little mouth.

“Coofffuuuhhmmfff?”

“That’s much more coherent”, Lena snarked, before folding her arms and glancing at the “equipment” on a nearby table, before her eyes returned to the erotic performance of Kara Danvers.

Supergirl continued to drop and drool, desperately begging for release, a sight which Lena thoroughly enjoyed. Kara’s undignified squirming and mewling was immensely satisfying to behold. She particularly enjoyed the quivering and struggling of Danver’s thighs, the upper region having exposed skin, the inner thighs dripping with the Kryptonian’s cunt juice.

That’s an important area of study, thought Lena, as she considered the squirting and juicing capacities of this perfect Kryptonian specimen.

“Cumming is something you do not get to decide on, Kara.”

Lena again fixed Kara with that powerful, dominating gaze, as she gripped and delicately rotated the Red Kryptonite ring around the imprisoned and swollen clit of Supergirl, who duly grunted and whimpered like a musical instrument. Lena Luthor was certainly playing her like one, her every move calculated to trigger a precise response from the blonde in her thrall.

“So much for the “Pussy of Steel”, Lena said with a smirk, “how much can you take, my darling Puppy?”


	4. Probing Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues to probe and dominate, as she recalls an early encounter with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the tags, this story contains adult content.

It was at a dinner party, a few months earlier, in upstate Metropolis, where Lena Luthor first truly seized the opportunity to meet Kara.

Dressed in a sleek black backless dress with a dark blue floral pattern on its left side, with matching long gloves, blue high heeled stilettos, and black stockings visible through a slit on the right side of the dress, completed by a silver necklace with embossed horse symbol, Lena turned more than a few heads.

But it was not any of the assembled male guests who interested Lena, it was an unassuming girl.

Lena looked at Kara from across the room, and with a warm smile, invited the girl over to her. Kara’s steps were a little timid, awkward, with a hint of shyness. This was not a woman, Lena noted, this was a girl.

“Oh...um, hi...you are?”  
Kara enquired, her voice having that nervous edge people often have in new social situations. Still, the girl was, in Lena’s honest view, rather lacking in research; Lena always knew the name of every guest at a gathering, it gave her a tactical advantage in social networking. Kara was at a disadvantage, which was just how Lena liked the little blonde to be.  
“Lena...Lena Luthor.”  
Kara shook Lena’s hand nervously, to which Lena, gently cupping and surrounding the girl’s delicate hands with her fingers, calmly took charge and guided her.  
“Have you...have you met Cat?” Kara asked, clearly not sure if the question or subject was a good choice.  
“Hmm...I have.” Lena replied, succinctly. She did not care much for women like Cat, who wore the appearance of power, yet wielded none. Lena saw these women as hiding a mass of insecurities underneath the “Super Bitch” facade.  
Of course, Kara Danvers, the naive little darling, probably thought Cat an impressive figure.

But, as Lena Luthor looked into Kara's gentle, innocent eyes, Kara got her first taste of being in the presence of real power. Power that needed no words or superficial performance, dominance that simply exuded forth. Kara felt overwhelmed, yet...not intimidated in the manner that Cat so often indulged in. Lena did not impose, indeed, she thought of it more as her “permeating”.

Kara was truly beautiful, and Lena so enjoyed drinking in the cute, petite stature, and the aforementioned innocent eyes. She was less impressed with her hair being tied in an oh-so boring bun (“at least wear pigtails if you are going to put your hair away”, thought a critical Lena)...and the conservative dress was far too conservative, not at all apt for this pretty little darling.

Lena pondered what her choice would be for the cutie. Short skirt? Very short skirt, some tight stockings, and a tight blouse with cute tie, was Lena’s idea of what Kara Danvers should wear. Panties? Lena was tempted to imagine none, but settled on a frilly pink thong.

“So, you work for Luthor corp?” Kara asked sheepishly, unaware that Lena had just mentally dressed her up in a slutty schoolgirl ensemble.  
“How did you know?” Lena asked, surprised.  
“Well, your name is Lu-” Kara replied, to which Lena laughed, “Of course, you silly, silly girl! I work for Luthor Corp, but I’ll have you know I earned my place, I have many responsibilities, and being a Luthor made it harder, certainly not easier.”  
Kara blushed, “I did not mean to imply…”  
Lena looked at the lovely blonde intently, “my father, Lionel, made it more difficult, in fact...he said to me that a Luthor has to reach the highest standards...and he always compared me to my brother, Lex. Do you think competing with such a sibling is easy, Kara? What would you know about having a sibling who rivals you?” Lena was clearly a little stung, this was clearly a sore point to her, and she made sure to ram the point home.

Kara looked a little guilty, her demeanor turning somewhat meek and defensive, but then she returned to a more assertive tone as the words pushed the cogs in her mind.

“I understand more than you might assume”, Kara declared, a slither of anger at Lena’s comments just below the surface. At the time, Lena did not know what Kara meant, but now she of course did. Even before she discovered who Kara truly was, she had had an inkling that there was much more to Kara Danvers.   
The delightful, adorable naivety was certainly later explained by her extraterrestial origins, as was her perfect, sensually pleasing, and smooth young body. Oh yes, Lena certainly understood that.

Upon discovery, Lena was, whereas most would be discouraged, made even a more focused by the discovery of Kara’s true identity of Kara Zor El. Kara’s Supergirl persona would simply be yet another fascinating field of study for Lena, a further examination of the girl who fascinated her. In effect, she would now be examining two people.  
She appeared to be invincible; super strong, super fast, durable to a stunning degree. How would Lena capture and claim her?

Lena ignored such obvious thought paths relating to her strength and endurance, and focused on Kara’s weaknesses, of which, despite the outward appearance of power, she had found an absolute abundance. The naivety, the unease with her lack of experience in possessing such power. So much amazing power, so much vulnerability.

Lena's discovery of Kryptonite, both the green variety, which reduced Kara to a helpless baby, and the red variety, which appeared to profoundly alter Kara’s behaviour.  
The supposedly invincible Supergirl could not only be subdued, she could, by a skilled, smart person, be molded and shaped at every level.

Furthermore, lust for Kara proved to be a source of much highly enjoyable creative thinking on Lena’s part, and it was indeed desire, which fed into her formidable intellect, that fueled Lena's theory that Kara’s visible super-human senses might be complemented by enhanced sexual sensitivity. Lena knew, by her experience of dominating girls (which she delighted in), that arousal could be used to overwhelm them, especially the naive ones who did not understand their own sexuality well.  
Yes, thought Lena, Kara was definitely that type of girl.

Back in the present, Lena Luthor was enjoying the sight and sound of a completely subjugated superheroine.

As Supergirl squirmed upon the exam table, a wet cunt-puddle between her smooth, open thighs, the skirt of her costume stained partially by the lustful juices of her throbbing, aching sex, Lena studied the lingering effects of the Red Kryptonite, even as she slowly, carefully removed the ring from the super heroine’s engorged, swollen clitoris.  
Kara’s hair was a mess, wild and tangled, from all the frantic head turning and swaying, a far cry from the formal conservative bun or ponytail Kara so often presented herself to the world.  
Lena enjoyed the contrast just as much as the sensual wildness.

Tracing her finger around the heavily stimulated clit, Lena licked her lips as she gazed upon the slurping cunt, the gyrating hips, the erect nipples, the drool coated ball-gag, the beautiful eyes, wide open then closed as her super-sex toy throbbed.

Lena herself was becoming aroysed, becoming wet, and her nipples were also becoming erect. She wanted to fuck Kara, she's always wanted to fuck Kara, but Lena’s mind was, in contrast to Kara’s, always either in charge of, or in harmony with her sexual desire.

Lena, as a result of her own arousal, dwelled on just how much Kara was in tune with her own sexuality, and sure enough her intellectual curiosity led to probing questions, which fascinated Lena, bubbling to the surface and finding expression.

“How often did you masturbate, my darling Kara?” Lena asked, her voice calm and assertive, yet her thoughts were fueled by sexual arousal, while Kara, her mouth gagged and her mind subsumed in sex, mumbled and groaned into her gag.  
Stroking that hyper-sensitized clit, Lena smirked and smiled softly.  
“Did you stroke your own clit? Finger your own cunt? Play with your own tits? Did you, my sweet adorable pet? You really should have, you know. All that heightened Kryptonian sensitivity...bottled up in your tight little panties...it just won’t do.”  
Lena then slapped the engorged clitoris, causing Supergirl to arch her back and grunt into her gag frantically.  
“I’m going to set you right, Supergirl...you know I’m right, after all… Is know you…”  
Lena inserted her index finger into Kara's dripping honeypot, which squelched eagerly at the intrusion. “No signs of soreness...excellent, that’s really excellent. Just how durable are you down there, puppy? I’ll need to test that further.”

Kara’s eyes widened, only to be again rapidly overwhelmed by a tidal wave of sexual delirium. Every touch of Lena’s nimble fingers made her squirm wildly. Every time she tried to think of escaping, of regaining her dignity, she was pulled back into the sea of thoughts of wanting to cum.  
Looking up at Lena, she saw the oddly reassuring sight a woman in control,even though she was her captor, and felt an urge to give in to her, in the hope of being able to cum, as well as feelings that Kara realized had been there ever since she met Lena Luthor.  
If it was a spark then, it was a flame now.

The psychological effect of the Red Kryptonite would last far beyond; Kara’s inhibitions had, crucially, been stripped away, even after the effects had ebbed, she had now crossed a sexual rubicon, and the loss of such repression would soon make for a very different Kara, and the subconscious feeling would now always be there, the feeling of not being able to control the intense heat within herself which Lena had unleashed.  
And what does one desire when unable to control their self?

They desire to be controlled.


	5. Invincible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena begins to truly test Kara's sexual durability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware before reading that this is a sexually explicit fan-fic (lemon) which contains non-con and bondage.

Returning confidently into the “exam” room, her high heels clicking, her reflection an elegant black, slightly distorted silhouette, Lena Luthor gingerly sipped from the last of her drink, a suitcase in her left hand. Dressed in tight black pants, and a wine red blouse with black lined sleeves, she oozed savoir-faire, her every motion, every step, somehow always the right one.

Miss Luthor smiled as she approached the wonderful centrepiece of the room. She'd now arranged her captive cutie into a new, much more apt position.

“Now, you at last have the posture that I think most appropriate to you, my darling Kara.”

Kara, now completely nude aside from her kryptonite collar and similar kryptonite coated cuffs on her wrists and ankles, could only meekly mewl into a bright blue ball-gag as the lewd puddle between her thighs grew ever more. Now she was on all fours, bound into this humiliating doggy position, drool dripping from her mouth, and pussy juice dripping from between her legs, adding to that already substantial pussy-puddle. Her milky white skin shimmered under the bright overhead lights, creating a white outline upon the curve of her back and ass.

Her cunt was still aching, throbbing, demanding release but getting none. Lena had taken Kara to the edge and left her suspended over it, trapped in sexual torment, begging to be controlled as her only means of release, 

Lena prepared the large, customized machine, wheeling it in behind Kara’s displayed, available ass, and lining up the two protruding phallic objects that were attached to it.  
One for Supergirl’s supercunt, the other for her tight little asshole.

“Hmm, just how much can the mighty Supergirl withstand?” Lena asked gripping Kara’s chin and looking into her eyes. She could see the boiling, seething lust in the Kryptonian’s eyes, 

Kara’s mind was now a much simpler place, her only thought being her desperate need to cum. She could not think of anything else, her burning, desperate pussy did not permit it.

Lena opted to fasten additional straps to Kara, to keep her pinned in place during this “special experiment”.

Stroking Kara’s back, from the nape of her neck to her shapely bottom, Lena took a brief moment to consider her handiwork, smiling at her squirming, helpless superheroine.

“We’ll start with your sweet little honeypot, my darling puppy”, Lena announced with a wicked, knowing smirk.

She switched on the machine. Pistons grinded into motion, motors hummed, and the unmistakeable squelch of a dildo penetrating a wet, needy cunt, could clearly be heard.

Kara was stuffed, then promptly unstuffed. The piston motioned very slowly at first, as Lena wanted to study every aspect of Kara’s response. Detail was something Lena was a stickler for, and sexual function was no exception.

With each filthy squelch and slurp, Supergirl’s moist slot absorbed the dildo’s invasion. The Kryptonite kept most of Kara’s body in a state of babyish weakness, but, according to Lena’s design, her crotch was at distance from the green-tinged restraints.

Did the girl of steel have a pussy of steel? Lena certainly hoped so; having a bitch who could be fucked endlessly without soreness would be most wonderful. Supergirl was about to discover a new facet to her power, though not in the way she would have ever imagined.

Miss Luthor pushed a button, and turned up the speed, the pumping now turning to pounding, as the machines uncompromising force hammered that steel pussy.

Kara’s cunt took the increasing hammering extraordinarily well, absorbing each potent impact with ease. At the other end of her body there was also acceptance; the sensitive little super-heroine was so horny that her mind now accepted any and all cock into her drooling twat.

“Good puppy”, said Lena as she patted Kara’s head, the girl’s ball-gagged mouth drooling much like a slobbering dog.

Lena turned up the intensity again, and now the pistons truly hammered Kara mercilessly, in and out of the dripping super-snatch so fast they blurred into stillness.

Kara mewled, groaned, and loudly grunted into her gag, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was being fucked harder than many girls would or could ever experience, her fuck tunnel rammed endlessly. Her indestructibility in this region of her body was now her undoing, as Lena licked her lips, realising Kara could be fucked infinitely.

“Excellent, excellent...so, so perfect”, all Lena Luthor’s hopes and fantasies were taking form in reality, the naive, nubile superheroine proving to be a most perfect receptacle for whatever Lena decided to impose upon her.

The relentless fucking Kara was receiving would have left any human girl sore and , yet onward the dildo plowed, hammering the ultra-durable Kryptonian pussy relentlessly.

There was nothing Kara Danvers could do except take the pounding, absorb it.  
But this was no dignified, stoic response.  
Increasingly, it became the case that there was nothing she would do, as the intense sensation of being completely fucked, combined with her state of horny, depraved desperation, it felt...heavenly.  
She didn't want Lena to stop, she wanted more and more. This naive, sweet girl, was becoming feral, her mind now trapped between her legs, all she thought about was getting more of what she was getting.

Lena turned up the machine again, and the pistons now thrusted in and out of Supergirl at a ferocious speed that would destroy any human.

Not only was Kara’s pussy surviving, it was actually thriving. Cunt juice flowed even more, drooling and dripping out as the dildo smashed that unyielding, seemingly immovable Kryptonian honeypot.

Even more impressive than the durability, was the fact that Kara’s pussy continued to lube itself ever more with each increase of the twat-hammering. No soreness in sight as Lena realized there were in fact two well oiled machines here; the fucking machine itself, and the endlessly lubed-up Supergirl.

Lena now felt a rare feeling; jealousy. Wouldn't every woman love to have a pussy that could take endless, exotic, outrageous fucking?  
Oh, how she envied her bounded and pounded captive right now. Miss Luthor bit her lip as she witnessed such enviable depravity.

The pistons blurred as they pummeled the super-pussy, smashing into it, and it absorbing every devastating, rapid thrust with a loud, filthy squelch.

“Cum”, Lena intoned. This was a key moment in this conditioning. Now a feral sexual being, would she instinctively obey Lena’s command?

Kara came hard, groaning and grunting like a little pig, and she squirted out jet's of spraying cunt juice. Even the gag could not subdue the loud grunting and groaning, as Kara shook and came animalistically.  
But as soon as she came, her heat immediately returned, as she craved even more. Her sexual stamina was truly limitless.

Then, more fucking, and yet more cumming. Over and over, with no sign of fatigue.

The wet, dripping snatch took everything Lena threw at it. Lena realized, mouth agape, that the machine could even give out before Kara.

The Kryptonian pussy truly was invincible.

Kara’s mind, though, had fared less well than her invincible pussy, in fact her pussy had colluded with Lena Luthor in the reduction of Supergirl to a feral, completely sexualized state of mind. Her mind had literally been melted by the intense sexual heat completely engulfing her.

Both these outcomes were Lena’s long shot best case scenarios; a completely sexual Kara, able to satisfy her every kink and perversion, was her dream, and it was now becoming very real.

Lena continued to adjust and experiment with her pet; slowing the machine, then suddenly increasing its speed, or having the dildo rotate inside Supergirl’s slurping, squelching fuckhole, even adjusting the motions to a more random mix of slow and fast, hard, and soft.

Kara was being fucked in just about every way a girl can be fucked by such a seemingly limited machine, and Lena knew all the ways a human girl could be plowed. But with what she was learning about the Kryptonian Kara, she would need to come up with new ways. Her creativity would find even more to feast on.

No matter how long the cunt-pummelling went on, Kara was never sore, and always lubricated (this also the result of her now completely sexed mind), and Lena continued this for hours, at one point leaving her puppy to continue to get fucked while she made herself dinner, which she duly ate while casually observing her pumped bitch on her tablet.

Eyes wide, or rolling at the back of her head (watching that in particular made Lena extremely wet), drool pouring from around the bright blue ball-gag, those succulent yet pert buttocks bouncing back and forth, hair messy and bedraggled, body sweating, Supergirl took her hardcore pounding like a champ.

Several times the puppy was allowed to cum, and sure enough, she was never satiated. Always, Kara’s body craved more. Lena gave it, but always on her terms.

Lena felt tempted to masturbate right now, at the sight of her puppy getting royally, utterly fucked sense-full. Reaching into her pants for a moment, she nearly did.

But, unlike her drooling, horny puppy, Lena had remarkable self-control. She returned her quivering hand to supervising the machine, her attention belonged to her “research”, after all. An owner needs to be in control of herself in order to control her beloved puppy.


	6. Just Do As Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena presses her advantage, as Supergirl succumbs to the dark temptations of pleasure and letting go of control.
> 
> Contains adult content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this story contains non-con, bondage, and explicit sexual content.

“There’s a part of you that still resists, a little prideful part of Supergirl...that’s just so cute”, Lena Luthor said with a bemused, yet affectionate sigh.

“But this little adventure has only one outcome...namely you becoming my bitch”, Lena added, her voice and words now stabbing the air like knives.

Lena folded her arms, standing tall before her defeated captive, yet again enjoying the fruits of her careful planning and genius. She had that cool, analytical expression she so often showed in her business meetings, and of course that time when she met Clark and Kara. Clark was more demanding, asking difficult questions, while Kara was, well, much more meek around her.

“My father...he hated Superman, he had...a strange complex about meta humans, especially the really, really powerful ones...your type, definitely", Lena said as she paced a little. “But, my darling little puppy, I am much more civil, more constructive, more creative, than him, as you can see with the radical changes I have made to L Corp.”

Lena smiled and patted the whimpering and grunting Kara on the head.

“It's so much better when I am in charge...the only concern you have, little darling, is the constant, endless pleasure I am…” , Lena savoured the oncoming words, “pumping into you”.  
A smirk crossed Lena’s face.

The businesswoman could not help but chuckle.

As Kara continued to take a harsh pounding in her fuckhole, Lena moved back up to the girl’s lovely head, cupping her chin with her hands, and wiping the drool away from Kara’s gagged mouth.

“I have given you nothing but pleasure, puppy. Are you going to be stubborn and ungrateful?” Lena asked, her tone that of a stern headmistress as she wiped Kara's drooling, gagged mouth.

“Hmmpphhummuunnnh!” Kara replied, in a hybrid of frustration and sexual grunting.

Supergirl’s physical and sexual durability meant she could, to all intents and purposes, be fucked infinitely.

Looking into Kara’s wide eyes as the powerful dildo machine continued to hammer her tight, dripping twat, Lena smiled softly, as she looked deep into the super heroine's beaitiful soul windows.

“You’re so going to be my adorable little puppy, Kara, there’s really nothing you can or should do about it”, Lena said, her voice now perfectly calm, in sharp contrast to her sexified captive.

“I’m making your complex life so much simpler, no more difficult decisions for your naive, pretty little head”, Lena said as she patted the girl’s head, trailing her nimble fingers through Kara’s soft, heavenly blonde hair. “Thinking is not your métier, let’s be honest.”

A part of Kara felt instinctive defiance at those words, but, deep down, Kara knew them to be true. She was headstrong, idealistic, yes, but that led to rash behaviour and errors of judgment. Dealing with humans and Earth, it was all so complex and labyrinthine to Kara’s naive, simple soul.  
She found herself submitting to Lena more and more, as everything became so much simpler, and so much more pleasurable.

Supergirl’s buttocks shook as her rear was drilled at an unrelenting pace, and those wondrous eyes were either wide, glazed, or rolling up into the back of her head. Any errant thoughts of defiance were drilled out of her by the constant pounding of her sex, and the pleasure, combined with Lena Luthor’s words, whose well-crafted logic enabled them to permeate into the super heroine’s brain, melting her mind even further.

Lena could not do this to a normal girl, who would of course eventually become sore and over-sensitized, but Kryptonian Kara was sexually limitless, which, it turned out, was now her undoing, for Lena Luthor had found this powerful girl’s greatest weakness lay in her seeming invincibility. Kara’s enemies made the mistake of looking for weaknesses, whereas Lena looked to the girl’s “strengths”, finding her true vulnerabilities there.

Lena could not help but smirk at Danvers ball-gag already beginning to drool again, as she groaned and grunted piggishly with each uncompromising mechanised thrust, with its accompanying, almost musical ambience of squelches and slurps.

Reaching between Kara’s smooth, delicate, inviting thighs, Lena found the vulnerable “super-clit” and squeezed it, causing the girl to squirm and wriggle pathetically.

“Just do as told”, Lena calmly explained as Supergirl grunted and groaned loudly,eyes wide at the additional stimulation.

The cool businesswoman traced her fingers along the girl’s back and across to her bum cheeks.

“Just do as told.”

Again the slow, sensual traces of her elegant, yet sharp fingernails along Kara’s delicate, yet of course durable back.

“Now, let's attend to that tight, sweet little Kryptonian ass”, Miss Luthor added, causing Kara to grunt loudly into her gag. “I want to see just how much the mighty Supergirl can take. I bet you’re a tough little puppy, aren’t you?”

Lena carefully attached a second, smaller dildo to the machine, then pushed a button on its console, causing the “drill” to push forward into Kara’s Kryptonian asshole.

The look in Kara’s eyes as the second dildo entered the second hole, was one of total astonishment. Lena Luthor, this mortal human, was really so far beyond her imagination, beyond even Kara's deepest, darkest fantasies. She felt her bum-hole being filled...then the dildo rotated inside her ass for a of minutes. Then Lena began the pumping, easing her bound captive into the conquest, then sealed the deal with a true ass-pounding.

Lena Luthor had a mind that rivalled her father, but where she surpassed him was in insight. She knew Kara better than Kara knew herself, knew her truly submissive nature, found it and exploited it. Revealed it.  
Where Lex sought to destroy, she sought to conquer and bring to heel.

Kara tried to find the will to resist...but the intense pleasure as the machine now screwed and pumped her ass as well as her soaking pussy, transformed her mind even more into a puddle of pure liquid sex.

Lena absolutely loved the way the dildo’s smashed her girl’s tight little hole’s, stretching as they entered and sucking as they departed, only to return with a merciless vengeance.

Supergirl’s invulnerability was now her undoing, as the pounding went on and on.

Lena’s panties were now damp. Even she, with her impressive, iron self-control, struggled to contain her arousal at her sexual victory over the most powerful being on Earth, Supergirl.

Whimpers, grunts, mewling, groaning, moaning, simpering, sighing. That was the language Kara now spoke.

Lena Luthor patted her plaything’s head and kissed her forehead.

“Just do as told.”

That repeating phrase sunk deeper into Kara’s steadily melting mind as the endless fucking, now of the double penetration variety, continued with no signs of physical fatigue.  
She continued to drip and drool cunt juice, in fact making the fucking ever more pleasurable. She was now on an everlasting sexual plateau, as waves of pleasure smashed and crashed into her.

Her “steel” pussy and ass were still as they were when this started, with not even a tiny bit of soreness, like a well-oiled machine.

Kara could be kept stop the sexual peak forever.

“See what happens to you when I am in charge, little puppy? Pleasure you never even thought possible, never even dared to imagine. If you had been in charge, you’d still be settling for your pathetic short little masturbation sessions while thinking about Mon El or Jimmy.”

Lena stroked the girl’s engorged clit again, making her yelp into her gag, further drowning her in a torrent of sexual pleasure pleasure.

“Just do as told.”

Time seemed to cease to exist as Supergirl was Superfucked into Super Bliss.

Kara had become voracious, she wanted more, she wanted to be stuffed, pounded, and cum and cum and cum and feel more pleasure in her throbbing, endlessly aching sex. Even as it filled her mind and body, she wanted more, she craved even more pleasure. The infinite nature of it did not satiate her, in fact, it made her more greedy for pleasure, and more willing, so much more willing, to follow whatever it's supplier decreed.

All Kara had to do was be a good puppy for Lena. It was now all she wanted to do, as she became a sensual sexual being to a degree even beyond any human.

The question of who should be in charge was becoming a no-brainer. Kara had never felt sure of herself, and even if she had a strong sense of right and wrong, never quite knew what to do, and did not understand her own nature, whereas Lena did.

Letting Lena take charge made everything simpler, and more pleasurable. It made so much more sense.

Lena Luthor...everything she did made Kara a wet, submissive mess, all the dripping, drooling puppy could now think of was following Lena, that wise fountain of all pleasure, to even more ever-lasting sexual peaks.

All Kara could think of was cumming, and how she needed Lena in order to cum. She could not cum without Lena.

How could she do anything other than surrender?


	7. On Her Every Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has Kara caged in the depths of a pleasure that is inescapable. The mortal businesswoman savours the slow submission of the mighty heroine.
> 
> Trapped in this cage of lust, Kara submits to the power of Lena's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for such a long delay. IRL issues prevented me from being able to concentrate on writing, and lost track of things. Every time I sat down to write more issues in my life pulled me away. It can be hard to get that creative juice flowing again if it stops.  
> I am very grateful for your patience, dear readers.
> 
> The next chapter should arrive within the next week.

Just hours ago, she was one of the most powerful beings on Earth, but now Kara was not only bound and gagged and penetrated, she was trapped in the twilight realm between intense arousal and release, finding herself unable to cum without the words of Lena, who had become the gatekeeper of all pleasure, and a whole lot more.

But Lena was not about to casually hand out cums like candy to her desperately needy, helpless puppy girl. Kara had much to learn, and Lena would be her teacher, and above all Mistress. She had planned this meticulously, even including the conditions required to allow orgasms.

She now had the superheroine right where she wanted her. She knew to capitalize to the fullest when you hold an advantage, Lena was an expert in leveraging situations to her benefit, of seizing the initiative.

The sleek businesswoman certainly held all the cards, Kara was at her mercy, and she intended to invest in that advantage to the fullest.  
She could see the begging in Kara’s beautiful, innocent eyes. So fucking adorable, thought Lena, as Supergirl groaned into her ball-gag at the endless thrusting into her pussy and ass of the relentless dildos, yet the soreness that would afflict a human female never came, as her invincibility was working against her to devastating effect.

“Alot of girls would envy you, getting to experience something they have never even dared imagine, not even in their most intense fantasies; the infinite fuck”, Lena said as she stroked Kara’s hair, as the superheroine took her endless, continuous screwing, “to have her most primal, animalistic need, the need to be fucked, taken to its ultimate form...and you, my little darling Kara, are proving to be a most voracious and insatiable specimen.” Lena looked into her play-thing’s eyes as she whimpered and drooled from her gag, accompanied by squelching and slurping from her rear.

“Cuuiiicuummghfff?” Kara mewled. Lena knew her pet was begging to cum. What else could she do?

“Just do as told, puppy.” Lena was stern, her voice an demeanour so powerful, her voice intoxicating the Superheroine, so calm, so in control.

Cupping the girl’s chin with her sharp, nimble fingers, squeezing her cheeks around the ball-gag that reduced Supergirl to grunts and whimpers, Lena looked deep into those beautiful Kryptonian eyes, and yet again savoured this delicious, sweet, sweet victory.

She wanted to educate Supergirl even as she conquered her. Lena, it seemed, always had an intellectual angle, as well as a desire to see this pretty and delicious Kryptonian fulfill her true potential.

“This is the nature of pleasure, Kara. Remember, you are but a girl, wide-eyed and ignorant, whereas I am a woman of the world. You see the difference? Even as you are pounded into sensual heaven by my very generous, good graces, for which you should be grateful, by the way, you even now do not even begin to understand the extent, and depth, of your sexual heat.”

Lena then tenderly ran her fingers through the girl’s beautiful tresses. While Kara was certainly dripping and drooling at both ends, and her muscles convulsed with each vicious thrust of hard dildo into moist cunt and tight ass, there was no sweat, and no exhaustion.

But there was intense pleasure and stimulation, of course; Kara Danvers lewdly groaned, grunted, whimpered, eyes wide, pupils dilated, nipples erect, as Miss Luthor calmly presided over her complete sexualization.

Lena could not help but lecture her puppy on her situation, now turning to how people perceived the super-heroine. Lena's eyes looked upward then back to her helpless pet.

“When people think of Supergirl, they don't think of you like this…” Lena said with a sigh, “which is such a shame, really...they see you as Little Miss Innocent, a Pollyanna on which they project their noble ideals...I know...I know, all very nice and so very wholesome and mom’s Apple pie...but I don't want you to be fucking wholesome, or noble...I want you to be mine, to give yourself over to me, to not be what they want you to be, to be what I want you to be…” Lena took on an earnest, serious expression as she continued, “and if you do that, puppy, you will be duly rewarded for it. It's nice and simple for you” Lena squeezed Kara’s enticing bum cheeks, and as they bounced and jiggled, the relentless pounding of her cunt and asshole made some of the sweetest sounds Lena Luthor had ever heard...and even better, she knew she could listen to those sounds as long as she wanted.

“Caakummggh?!”  
Desperate Kara begged to cum for the umpteenth time.

Kara had become so lost in pleasure, her brain now frankly much more between her legs than in her head, that even simple thoughts now escaped her mental grasp, as the dildo’s constantly pulled her mind back down to her crotch every time it seemed she might form a coherent, independent thought. And...that reverence, that she felt herself looking up to Lena...so in control, so confident and smart...whereas Kara could not form a single thought, and loved the pleasure even as it endlessly, continuously, tormented her. She could not control her body, but Lena, she was so completely in control, and all this pleasure...she could not say no...part of her, the prideful part, wanted to, but that part had shrunk...but she could not...she wanted to cum, she wanted to cum so, so fucking much...but, even as it filled her body and mind, Kara did not understand the potent sexuality consuming her. Lena did.

She found herself looking to Lena as a puppy looks to it’s Owner. A puppy looks up at its owner and knows it’s owner knows what to do, and follows it’s owner’s lead.  
She wanted to be Lena’s puppy.  
She wanted it so much. Lena was a font of pleasure, and even more than that, she took away control which Kara had never wanted. The mantle of Supergirl, the sheer weight of responsibility, she was so naive and so inexperienced in, well, everything, really. She was helpless, controlled...and it felt so good, she didn’t have to worry, because Lena, smart, sexy, confident Lena, was totally in charge.

Tracing her hand down the girl’s back as she heaved, Lena could not deny her own rapidly growing arousal. She had conquered Supergirl more comprehensively than any villain had even dared imagine. She herself was wet, her panties a distinctly deeper shade now, though not the seeping potty-filling pussy juicer that Supergirl had become.

Lena’s fingers then danced around the convulsing, stuffed and grinding body of Supergirl, finding her erect nipples and pinching them, triggering a loud yet adorable grunt, then exploring further along those delightful feminine curves, every touch of Lena’s fingers igniting a sensual flame of excitement within her Puppy’s beautiful frame.

Next came the nape of the delicate neck, adorned by the silver collar which shimmered with a thin line of Kryptonite green, in a slender sliver. Just the slightest stroke caused Kara to whimper. A tender kiss on the back of the neck delivered a sensation that went beyond the sexual, reaching a deeper, more profoundly human (or Kryptonian) need.

Lena Luthor caressed the wonderfully invitational inner thighs, which were decorated with Kara’s drooling, flowing pussy juice, dribbling down either inner thigh from her fucked, engorged, and inflamed sex.

As Lena returned to where she began her conquest of Supergirl, the dildo’s hammered away at the pussy and ass of steel, the squelching and slurping a kind of musical tune; steady and rhythmic, over and over, making Supergirl’s body motion back and forth in a rocking motion.

Finding the girl’s swollen, aching clit, Lena circled her finger around the erotic button, and on cue, Kara convulsed and spasmed at the slightest touch. Lena added more than one slight touch, she delivered a string of them, licking her lips as she enjoyed Kara’s helpless reaction. Kara’s whimpers were to be savoured like the finest wine.

Kara waited for that one word, the only word Lena needed to say, the word she would obey the instant it entered her ears, Lena literally and figuratively had Supergirl waiting on her every word.

Kara was just Supergirl...Lena, she was a Goddess.  
Lena returned to Kara's front, facing her directly. Gripping the girl’s head and looking her in the eyes, Lena’s lips appeared to move in slow motion as the words Kara longed for seemed to take an eternity to form into audible sound.

“Puppy…”, the Luthor lady said, slowly and deliberately, as she gripped Kara’s chin and ran her other hand through the girl’s beautiful blonde hair.

Lena’s eyes bore deep into Kara’s, the fierce businesswoman Everytime Kara looked upon those eyes, she weakened and shuddered. Lena had such...power.

Kara’s eyes were wide, she looked just like a pleasing puppy. Lena smiled...then, more words...one word...Kara’s heart raced, her pussy surged and tingled insanely…

“Cum.”


	8. Lena's Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, having comprehensively fucked the still horny Supergirl, makes her puppy earn her keep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be-warned: This story contains adult content of a very sexual nature, it is NOT about the fluffy kind of puppies.

“Cum.”

Kara heard the longed for words, and in an instant, she felt a tidal wave of sexual release explode from within her throbbing pussy and spread through her entire body. It was fire, water, and electricity all at once, every inch of her shuddered and convulsed as her sexual release, pent up for so long, and expertly orchestrated by Lena, into a supernova of sexualizing energy.

She’d came before at Lena’s hands this night, but this explosion in her cunt surpassed all that preceded it. The constant stimulation, endless pumping and pounding, going far beyond the endurance of any human female. Her crotch felt like it had a super-nova within it, sending out shockwave's through her delicious, beautiful body, and straight up from her soaking, lubed cunt, into her brain.

Supergirl grunted loudly, sounding much like a scared piglet, and groaned roughly, that red ball-gag decorated with her animalistic drool, quickly followed by the cunt juice she spewed forth from her nether regions freely, squirting violently, her twat gushing in a delightfully undignified display of her total loss of control. Horny Kara had made a puddle of her slutjuice of such copiousness as no human female could ever hope to make. She felt as if she was being blasted through sex-space, as she convulsed, eyes rolling back as she squirted from her drooling crotch.

A very amused Lena smiled and stroked her bitch as she squirted and added to that messy pussy puddle, “cum for me, puppy”, Lena whispered into Supergirl’s delicate little ears, and in response, the girl squirted even harder. Lena’s smile turned to a big grin at the sight and sound of this behaviour. Grunts and groans continued as Kara Danvers felt as if she was at the peak of a sexual roller-coaster that had no end.  
Her Kryptonian body was immune to fatigue and exhaustion, and as such there was nothing to suppress the raging heat between her legs, no easing of intensity, just a long, steady erotic explosion..  
Smiling at her out of control pet, Lena gripped Kara’s mouth and removed the ball-gag, but Kara was so overwhelmed by the still broiling orgasm that all that came out of her mouth was incomprehensible breathless oohs and aaaahs.  
Lena had uses for Kara’s pert little mouth, none of which involved speaking. Luthor’s expression softened, as she observed her helpless superheroine gasping, whimpering, and groaning. Poor little Kara could not control herself, due to her naivety, so it was just as well Lena Luthor was now firmly in charge. It made Kara feel oddly safe, knowing that this effortlessly alpha woman would take care of everything.

Lena stroked Kara’s hair tenderly, before leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Good puppy. Don’t try to control yourself, leave that to me...all you have to do...is do as told.” Lena traced her index finger down from Kara’s slender neck, along her back, down to her bottom, which arched to offer itself.  
“Y-yes Miss…”, came the reply, as she continued to be overwhelmed by her sexual urges. A human female would have long ago come down from orgasm mountain, but Kara was still on the upper slopes, and utterly unable to control the sexual explosion within her. Lena’s calm, yet very firm demeanour, and total control of the situation made Kara want to obey her, want to serve her. She did not know what to do, but Lena...Lena always knew what to do.

“Just do as told”, Lena whispered as Kara squirted yet again, the alpha businesswoman her only anchor, her only guide in this sexual tsunami that engulfed her.  
Supergirl’s cunt squirted and drooled abundantly, her nether regions as wet as a rainforest.  
Lena Luthor bit her lip and moaned softly, despite her vastly superior self-control, the sight of Supergirl, the subject of her lust and fascination, cumming and squirting at her behest, on her instructions, it made Lena so fucking wet, to be this dominant, this victorious over the most powerful female on Earth. Fuck, it felt so fucking good. Owning this little blonde bitch by turning her invulnerability into a vulnerability, by stripling away her control until the only control came from one source; Lena.

No human male could do to Kara what Lena had done, their cocks would be grinded to dust before Kara had even been slightly satisfied. No man could fuck Kara the way she needed to be fucked. No woman, either, for none had the knowledge and determination, and cunning, and certainly not the resources such as Kryptonite (both green and red) to take control of Supergirl. Even Alex, for all her talent and skill, could not have achieved this.  
Tracing her right index finger up Kara’s dripping wet slit, causing the girl to whimper softly, Miss Luthor asked, in her tenderest voice, “does my Puppy want more, hmm?”  
Kara groaned needily. “I can’t...Unnnh...can’t think of anything else...more...need more…more...”  
Lena slid her finger up and down that slurping slit, and Kara duly quivered. “I could fuck you 24/7 with my toys, need I remind you?”

Lena could see the realization fomenting in Kara’s naive, horny mind. She loved moments like this; planting a seed and watching her puppy’s naive little mind fill with smut like a crevice becoming a river.

She’d happily give Kara another round of cunt and ass fucking from the dildo’s, and knew the girl was aching for more, but Lena had her own needs, the wetness and aching in her tight black business pants needed to be sated, because even Lena Luthor’s masterful self-control had limits, and it was high time the very indulged Supergirl work for her pleasure like a good little puppy.

Gripping Kara’s collar, Lena pulled the girl in front of her. “Kneel, puppy. Do as told.”  
Lena pulled up a chair, right in front of Kara, and slowly unzipped her pants, as she sat in front of the kneeling girl.  
Despite being spectacularly fucked and still in the latter throes of pleasure, Kara seemed a little confused as to what Lena wanted. So naive, thought Lena, even after all this wanton debauchery.  
Attaching a leash to Kara’s kryptonite lined collar, Lena pulled her pet between her legs, “crawl on all fours, puppy...it’s where you belong”. Lena pulled aside her shaded and soaked panties, revealing her powerful and inviting pussy, which was short haired in a “V” pattern. “Pleasure is something that I don’t give freely, it’s something you will have to work for, puppy”, Lena said, her serious, focused eyes piercing the naive Kara, who was obsessively thinking of the dildo’s and very, very much wanting them back inside her tight holes.

Lena’s eyes narrowed and she tugged the leash, forcing Kara between her legs, just inches away from her crotch. “Use your tongue, puppy...go on...you do want to cum again, don’t you? Well, you will have to work for it. I’m not like some desperate guy who’s going to give you cock for free. Earn your keep.”

Lena’s pussy seriously intimidated Kara; the powerful business woman exuded such sexual power and dominance that Kara felt dwarfed by this most alpha of crotches. To overcome her meekness in the face of Lena’s imposing sex, Kara creatively opted to start by licking the inner thighs of her intoxicatingly powerful mistress, easing herself into the role of pussy worshipper.

Kara opened her mouth and traced her tongue up and down Lena’s inner thigh. Lena was stimulated, certainly; Kara’s tongue had a certain delicacy to it, but ultimately she was not hugely impressed; the inexperienced girl was predictably conservative in her licking, clearly a total novice at the delicate and refined art of cunt-servicing.   
Still, Lena enjoyed the sensations, and derived great satisfaction from having the mighty Supergirl kneeling between her licking like a good little submissive bitch. After all, who wouldn’t want to have a super-cute super-heroine as their pussy slave? Lena certainly grinned at the thought that many men across the world fantasized about Supergirl sucking their cocks, and even felt a little sorry for the guys who would never have Supergirl serve them.

“Hmmm….passable, I suppose...come on, puppy...if you want pleasure you have to fucking give it.”  
Lena Luthor felt that, perhaps even “nice girl” Kara had the attitude that all she had to do was spread her lovely, smooth and inviting legs and let the man do all the work. Such an appalling attitude, thought Lena, and even the merest hint of it in Kara Danvers, made her feel a tinge of irritation, causing her to become even more focused on teaching her trainee puppy how to please and serve.

Kara at last licked Lena’s wet slit, tasting the juices of the woman who owned her ass. Lena smiled and replied by thrusting her hips forward into Kara’s face, “put that tongue to work, puppy, it's time for you to show me you can please me.”

“Hmmm...practice makes perfect, I suppose….unnnmmmhhh...that’s better...there's a good puppy...Unnnh...mmmmuuughhh…” Lena was now starting to really enjoy her Kryptonian bitch’s tongue work. Kara’s face was now buried between Lena’s thighs, as the businesswoman’s cunt juice now covered her once innocent face.

Kara licked and slurped, spurred on by the fact her own cunt was still throbbing. Such was the nature of Kryptonian “superiority”; Supergirl’s pussy was already demanding more. More cock, more dildo, and especially more Lena. The only way she would get more fucking is by licking and sucking, so she put herself to work worshipping the alpha vagina.

Subconsciously, Kara increasingly viewed Lena as much more than a woman, indeed she saw her as a Goddess, a source of pleasure and guidance, and total, complete superiority. 

The alien with God like powers was swirling her tongue around the folds and buds of Lena’s pussy and clit, while the business woman relaxed and enjoyed such dutiful sexual servitude.

Kara, with each swirl of tongue and sucking of clit, improved her skills. Eyes wide, her blonde tresses framing her beautiful face, she sucked and licked, drawing louder and louder moans from Lena. 

“Mmmmm...you’re getting better, not bad for a novice pussy slave, I must say...I...uhhmm...good work...but...you will need alot more training...much...mmmm...much more.”

Lena gripped her pet's lovely head and pushed Kara to the floor, straddling the kryponite-weakened Supergirl and using her face as a seat, pressing her damp, moist cunt over Miss Danver’s innocent features. That made it all the more delicious, that naive, sweet face covered in alpha-flavoured pussy juice. Kara licked and flicked studiously, while Lena grinded on her bitch’s trapped head, thighs and hips motioning up and down, sideways, making Kara follow the magic honeypot with her mouth like a slavering dog. Which was very apt for this slutty puppy.

And that is what Kara now desired, she just wanted to be Lena’s puppy...it felt so good, doing as told, obeying, being controlled, belonging to Lena...it felt so fucking good.

Lena moaned and groaned loudly as she grinded on her super-plaything’s face, holding off from cumming all over Kara’s face till the perfect moment, and in doing so showing why she was in charge and Kara wasn’t. Lena, even when consumed by pleasure, had total control. She milked and used Kara for her pleasure, her amusement, every grind, every slurp, every squirt of Lena-juice on Supergirl’s face, was at Lena’s behest. Lena savoured her orgasm, enjoying each wave and ripple, like the most refined wine drinker, knowing the depth and feel of each moment, and relishing the sensations.

Still, even Lena envied the fact that Kara could be fucked infinitely, and could cum infinitely, too. Though, of course, Lena would be the arbiter of any orgasm's for Supergirl.

As her orgasm came to a close, and pleasure receded, Lena lifted her hips, revealing the filthy pussy-juice covered face of the submissive pet Kara. She had, when using other girl’s as pleasure seats, gave them a moment, or minutes, to regain their composure.

But then Lena reminded herself whose face she had been sitting on, this was the girl of infinite fucks, after-all, she aggressively pressed her cunt downward upon her erstwhile pussy-slave.

“Get to work, puppy”, Lena Luthor demanded. Kara did not reply; she knew not to talk with her mouth-full, and realized that the primary use of her mouth truly was the same as her other Kryptonian holes.

Lena had plenty more work in store for her delightful toy, and that would come to pass sure enough, but for now, Lena was content to straddle and grind and squelch on her lovely, ever-attentive seat called Supergirl.


	9. Bitch, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy night, Lena puts Kara on the edge and keeps her there. Her torment of Supergirl sets the stage for the crowning moment of her dominance.
> 
> ((Bewarned, this contains very explicit sexual content))
> 
> ((Happy New Year! Was going to post this before Christmas but was delayed. Hope you enjoy this new year's gift)).

It was a rainy, dark evening, the last glow of blue sky fading over the horizon as a cloudy, wet night set in, the constant drop of rain pitter pattering down the ornate Windows of Lena Luthor’s home, a large Bachelor pad of a place.

There were just two people in this luxurious place, one of them seated by a rain-soaked window, illuminated by the orange glow of cozy lamps.

Lena Luthor sat confidently in her leather chair, dressed in a dark blue satin top, with sleek velvet red skirt, which were matched by the commanding high heels she wore. She certainly looked the part of the dominant, totally in-charge Mistress, the ball-breaker to end all ball-breakers, and if that’s how people saw her, well, then so much the better; they knew not to mess with Lena Luthor of L Corp.

What happened to those who crossed with Lena? Well, they either got pushed aside, or were bent to Lena's will. One such example was indeed present in the same room. Her greatest trophy, in fact.

“Come here, puppy…” She intoned, her voice stern and dripping with authority.

“Y-Yes, Mistress”, came the softly-spoken, eager to please reply, as Supergirl, dressed in her costume, crawled toward Lena, kryptonite tinged collar around her neck, complemented by four more green tinted rings at her wrists and ankles, weakening her pet to less than Lena.

The previous three night’s conquest, subjugation, and hardcore fucking, had culminated in the vanquished, captive Supergirl being used as a seat by the triumphant Lena Luthor, an apt reflection of Supergirl’s new place in Lena’s world.

“Turn around...wiggle your ass for me. Good girl.” Oh, how Lena loved to command her once-mighty plaything.

That short skirt allowed a little panty to show as Kara duly turned and wiggled her bum for Lena’s amusement.

Lena smirked at the sight. Having this super powerful being as her toy was just so fucking delicious. Lena beckoned to Kara to crawl over, and, as her puppy moved in close, stopping at her high heeled feet, she reached down to her pet’s golden tresses, running her fingers through them, stroking Kara, who bit her lips at the touch of the woman who was the source of all her pleasure, whom she had now given herself to, feeling more trust in Lena’s superior judgment than her own.

“Well done...maybe a treat for that ass if you keep being good”, Lena whispered into Kara’s ear, before sitting back up.

“Stand up and sit on your owner’s lap, puppy”, came the latest instruction from the Goddess to the superheroine who had become her bitch.

Kara stood up excitedly, and was then gripped by Lena, who turned her to face forward, then pulled her down onto her thigh, with Kara’s crotch seating upon Lena’s upper thigh, those nimble Kryptonian legs either side. With her pet on her lap, she put her arms around her waist,and kissed the back of Kara’s neck.

“Oooh…”, cooed Kara, sighing as Lena dotted more kisses along her swan-like neck, sending sparks into the erogenous zone.   
Lena picked up her mobile phone, taking a quick selfie of her and Kara, then opened an app on the phone. Pushing her sleek, slender fingers along the on-screen slider, Lena smiled. “Here’s a treat. Shall we see if puppy messes her panties, hmmm?”

A soft, continuous, humming, buzzing sound emerged from those dark blue panties beneath the red skirt, and Kara groaned, as the small yet powerful, state of the art vibrator Lena had fastened to Supergirl’s pussy, stimulated her ultra-sensitive Kryptonian clitoris. Lena had lined the vibrator with red kryptonite, refining its use to strike at her puppy’s vulnerable cunt much more precisely and intensely.

Kara Danvers squirmed upon Lena Luthor’s lap. Those tight blue panties were already beginning to darken with the hue of depraved wetness. Her dampening crotch soon enough began grinding upon Lena’s firm, yet feminine thigh, the girl’s legs parting atop the woman’s, in the unmistakable expression of submission to her Queen, of opening herself to Lena.

Lena calmly, casually groped Kara’s chest, curving her long fingers around those pert, succulent tits. She could feel her puppy’s erect nipples pushing outward under the sexy fabric. The soft, curvy structure of her chest, the hard, needy protrusion of nipples

Lena especially loved Supergirl’s costume; the cute little boots, the adorable peekaboo skirt giving her plenty of access, and the tight top that accentuated her delightful tits. So cute, yet so totally, completely fuckable. She just had to have her pet wear it. Lena definitely got off on the fact that Supergirl had this wholesome, heroic, mom's Apple pie image she presented to the people of the world, and especially Americans. Having this very same beautiful girl sat upon her knee and dancing to her sexual tune, in a very un-wholesome way, it was deeply satisfying on so many sexual and aesthetic levels.

Lena was certainly pleased that Kara Danvers had gotten better at being a good little bitch for her Goddess; she grinded her crotch on Lena’s thigh when instructed to, as her pussy juice dribbled down Lena’s exposed thigh.

Again, Kara found herself trapped in a cage of animalistic sexual intensity, with no avenue of escape. Her body writhed and swayed elegantly, even as the superheroine groaned and whimpered, while the red kryptonite lined vibrator tormented her and kept her in a perpetual state of need.

As the rain trailed and dribbled down the windows, Kara seemed to give the rain a good run for its money, dribbling her own lewd rain from her darkened moist crotch.

This was more intimate than the first fucking sessions that broke Kara in; Lena continued to kiss and lick the back of her super-toy’s neck, exploiting the erogenous zone. Lena made sure to stroke and pet her beautiful blonde bitch, threading her fingers through those wondrous tresses, caressing the creamy thighs perched upon Lena’s thigh, and circling her fingers around the erect nipples trying to escape from that cute, tight top, emblazoned with the iconic “S”, though Lena could think of other words beginning with “S” more apt for the drooling wet mess of a girl squirming in her lap than “Supergirl”.

“Please...Unnnh...Oooh….pl...ple….aaah” Kara tried to speak, but the pleasure encompassing her being put paid to the formation of any coherent words.  
“Please what?” Lena asked, toying with her sexy little puppy.  
“Plea...fuu...plea...mmmmm...fu...fuc…”  
“Well, you’ve left me none the wiser, puppy, and if you are just going to babble nonsense, I’d prefer you do it on my terms.”  
Lena grinned and took a ball-gag from her drawer, and shoved the ball into Kara’s mouth, then tightly fastened it into place.  
“Mhhhfffuubb?!” Kara said.  
“That’s much better, more befitting a puppy”, Lena declared, a soft smile on her face.  
“And puppies don’t ask for things, anyhow. They get rewards by being good, obedient puppies, who do as told”, Lena added, perfectly judging the balance of her vocal tone between authority and softness.  
Lena turned up the vibrator, intensifying the squirming of her utterly helpless super-heroine, matching it perfectly with her words.

Sure, she’d turned Supergirl into a dripping, subservient little bitch, but Lena Luthor had not yet sealed the deal. She knew that to truly own Kara, she would need to own her holes. Sure, she’d had Danvers mercilessly pounded by dildoes, but that lacked the personal touch, the direct, conquering assertion of her intellectual authority over the do-gooding blonde.

Lena Luthor licked her lips and quivered in excitement at just the thought of that glorious, triumphant moment, and squeezed the nipples of her super-duper toy, making the girl grunt into her ball-gag.

Lena’s cool, calm equanimity gave way for once, as she suddenly lifted Kara off her lap, and looked her in the eyes with a gaze full of ferocious, vicious, dominating lust. Kara felt pinned down just by the effect of this intense state, Lena’s eyes full of a fiendish fire that made her cunt throb even more than the vibrator. A look of pure, predatory dominance.

“Whfffuughmm?” Kara babbled from her gag.

Grabbing Kara’s damp crotch, Lena gazed ever deeper into the naive Blonde’s delicate, soft eyes.  
“Bitch, please.” Lena smirked.

“No asking, no begging...just doing as told, just being a good puppy for your Mistress.”

Groping the wet crotch of her pet, Lena Luthor rubbed and stroked and traced her long fingers along the mound and labia of Supergirl, through her panties, pressing the fabric into the indent of her cunt.

Simple, sensuous movements, which combined with the vibrator to fire up the super Nova between Kara’s legs. Kara could do nothing but squirm and whimper, as Lena teased her. The realization that Lena was simply teasing her at present stunned the small part of Kara’s mind that had not been consumed by lust.

Kara wanted to be fucked, and not by one of Lena's fucking machines, she aches, longed to be fucked by Lena herself. She felt trapped by her panties, as Miss Luthor stroked her cunt, her fingers mere milimetres away from her desperate pussy.

“Fuufgghhmmmuuhh!” Kara pleaded through her gag, as drool dripped from her mouth.

“I decide, puppy.* Lena sternly replied, slapping down her Kryptonian pet with mere words, and turning up the vibrator again, “your panties stay on until I say otherwise...and as for cock...well, my dear puppy, you have to earn it.” Lena licked the back of Kara’s neck, which caused the girl’s eyes to roll and her head to jerk forward from the sensation, as her legs involuntarily spread wide open, her crotch now so wet her pussy juice dripped along those parted thighs, as the mighty Supergirl grunted into her gag, hips thrusting desperately toward a phantom cock.

“FUUUGHHFFMMEEUUU!”

Lena rolled her eyes, “You didn’t even say please, and there was me thinking you were a polite girl”, Lena laughed, as her adorable puppy grinded and groaned and dripped upon her lap. She was unable to cum, because despite her red hot lust, the need to please Lena had been imprinted into her mind and sex.

It was like her body was a bottle of pure sexual lust, which was sealed with a cap, which only Lena could remove, freeing all that the filthy, dirty desire from it's prison. 

Kara begged again and again, only to be tormented more and more, the buzz of vibrator, the precise stroke of fingers over the crotch of her panties.

Kara pleaded through her gag again.

“Bitch, please”, Lena sighed, and smirked, as her puppy lost all dignity...well, not all of it yet, that was still to come.

But even the ever-composed Lena Luthor, with all her masterful self-control, was not immune to lust, and she very much wanted to bend Supergirl over and personally fuck her in a way no man could.

Lena grinned. She’d given her puppy the kind of pleasure that would kill any human woman, and she'd taken control of Kara's brain and cunt. But she had yet to truly dominate her, to physically own her beautiful little blonde bitch.

Luthor removed her hand from Kara Danver’s sopping wet crotch, and, grabbing the desperately horny super-heroine, she stood up the girl and woman-handled her, gripping her waist and pushing her toward her study desk, the buzz of the vibrator still emanating from her crotch.

Lena paused for a moment, standing behind Kara, savoring this sweet moment, then pushing the superheroine forward, bending her over across the desk, and lifting that cute little skirt, revealing the damp, dark blue sodden panties.

Lena licked her lips, enjoying the sight of Supergirl’s delicious bum presented to her.

“FUUUGUUUHMUUHH!”  
Kara begged yet again.

“Bitch, please.” Lena sternly replied, and slapped Kara’s bum hard, making the girl give a muffled yelp.

Lena opened a drawer in the desk, and took out a large, reinforced, red kryptonite lined strap-on dildo.

The business woman’s eyes had a wicked glimmer, and a triumphant smile.

“At last”, the imposing brunette thought to herself.


	10. Screw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena, taking her "puppy training" to the next phase, gives Kara the "personal touch" with a very special toy designed to devastate her durable Kryptonian pussy, and do what no human man, what no human cock can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bewarned this is a sexually explicit work containing intense domination, and dubious consent.

Lena enjoyed the sight of the bent over, dripping wet Supergirl before her. What a blissful sight; this Kryptonian super being submitting to a human woman like a little bitch.  
The most powerful female on Earth was bent, both literally and figuratively, to Lena's will. Cunt juice dripped from Kara’s crotch, as the girl’s panties, now a very dark shade of blue, could no longer contain the disgrace within.  
Kara ached for cock. She may have been a Kryptonian, but she was still female, and had all the desires and needs that a female has, only they were magnified by her greater sensitivity, and her infinite durability and stamina, assets which Lena, in a display of inspired genius, had turned into devastating weaknesses.  
The Red Kryptonite infused vibrator continued its relentless torment of Kara's sensitive sex, as it hummed it's tune of depravity, buzzing loudly within Supergirl’s sodden panties. The vibrations endlessly stimulated Kara’s endlessly susceptible pussy, while the red kryptonite stripped away all of Kara’s sexual inhibitions and inflamed her Kryptonian cunt, melting the girl’s naive brain.  
Every red blooded human male, faced with this sight, of this bent over and completely horny super-heroine would, quite understandably want to fuck the shit out of Kara. But that was simply not possible for a mortal human male; their cocks would simply not last long enough; Supergirl’s pussy would be too durable, the “pussy of steel” was too powerful for them.  
But, not for a lesbian. Dildo’s stay hard, unlike the alas all too mortal penis, but even with that advantage, Lena knew if she were to truly fuck Kara, strapping the blonde beauty to fucking machines and Sybians, while extremely amusing and certainly effective in subduing Kara, she knew that to truly make Supergirl her bitch, she would have to do it directly, and to that end she had prepared a very special penetrating device, one specifically crafted to pound and screw Supergirl into total submission.  
Lena Luthor gripped the leather strap and fastened it round her waist, pulling it tight, making sure the dildo in her own cunt was I place. The dildo itself was far more sophisticated than any of the phalluses that had previously fucked Kara into sexual oblivion.  
Even the confident business woman that was Miss Luthor realized this was the make or break moment for her; here she was, standing behind her dripping wet, desperately horny puppy, displayed before her, ready to at last be truly conquered. A human fucking Kara would be a harder task, but Lena’s specially designed strap-on cock was designed to do the “heavy lifting”; a rotating base and sub-sections enabled it to screw as no human cock could, and a high speed pneumatic pump meant it could thrust, pump, and pound at speeds and intensities far, far beyond the power of even the most powerful human male penis. Vibration was another feature of this very, very special dildo; it could vibrate as effectively as the toys that had reduced Kara to a wet, drooling slut-mess. Like those toys, this too was lined with Red Kryptonite, in particular at the region where it would come into contact with Supergirl’s super-sensitive G-spot. Lena’s very special toy would take her, and her puppy, to new heights.  
Lena Luthor gripped the exposed bottom of Kara Danvers, triggering an audible muffled whimper through Kara's ball-gag. Kara’s bottom was smooth and pert, her buns succulent yet also magnificently tight. Just a few days ago, Kara would never have even fantasised about being in such a defeated, humiliated position, of being so wet with lust that all concepts of dignity fell away like dust.  
But Lena had fantasised about this scenario, from the moment she first laid eyes on the exquisitely beautiful Kryptonian. Lena had always combined her sharp, logical mind, with her fiercely dominant, uncompromising sexuality. She analyzed and leered at Kara in equal measure, and, when she discovered this little blonde wonder was in fact Supergirl, Lena wanted her even more. There was no limit to the scope of Lena’s dominance, even this awesomely powerful superheroine could not prevent Lena Luthor from prying apart her lovely legs and turning her into her plaything. Indeed, Supergirl’s power even turned out to be the means of her conquest.  
“I guess I could easily have settled for you being my bitch”, Lena said, as her fingers traced up from Kara’s prone bum, up the girl’s slender back, “but, I want to own you completely, and…” Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s golden tresses, biting her lip at the delicious being that was now hers. “I want to take care of you...make everything so very simple for you...all you have to do...is do as told. You’re going to be my puppy, you’re going to please me and be whatever I want you to be.”  
Lena gripped Kara’s collar and tugged roughly, a sharp counterpoint to the tender stroking just a few seconds prior, “now, I’m going to truly claim you, do what no man can do to you, what only I can do to you”, said Lena as she gripped Supergirl’s hips, pulled aside the drenched panties, and teased her drooling wet pussy with a stroke of the high-tech phallus up and down her sopping wet entrance.  
Kara involuntarily pushed her hips toward Lena, shamelessly offering up her bottom, grunting and whimpering desperately, aching for the lesbian-mecha-cock to fill her. All that the once pure and innocent super-heroine could think of was getting stuffed and fucked , as her need, her desire, for the Goddess Lena to own her, ruled her mind. Consumed by need, she has offered herself up to her mistress. Pleading pathetically with muffled grunts and groans through her drool covered ball-gag.  
Lena suddenly gripped the vibrator and removed it, causing Kara to buck and heave at the abrupt end to the torment between her legs. Kara felt bereft as the stimulation of her sex ceased, as she remained on the edge, trapped between need and climax. But still her drenched wet cunt throbbed and ached like an endlessly exploding star.  
She squirmed and heaved and again, and offered up her beautiful ass to Lena with a total lack of dignity, giving Lena a great view of the cunt she was soon to stuff, pump, and pound mercilessly.  
Kara felt the tip of the strap-on at her dripping entrance and shuddered with a depraved, animalistic excitement.  
Gripping Supergirl’s hips, Lena Luthor began to push into her lovely blonde bitch, thrusting her hips forward, and sure enough, with a slow, steady, languidly slurping squelch, she penetrated the coveted Kryptonian cunt, savouring this delicious, triumphant moment.  
The strap-on stretched and stuffed Kara Danvers, as the girl accommodated the L Corp CEO in the most intimate, sensual way.  
For Kara the sensation was so overwhelming she entered a kind of delirious “subspace”, this dildo was different to the others that had pounded and hammered her tight little super-pussy. This one was attached to Lena Luthor, the pleasure-dealing Goddess who totally owned her Super-Ass, which gave this stuffing a personal touch. Kara could feel Lena filling her special hole, and she surrendered, her pride long drowned beneath the dripping wetness of her aching, throbbing cunt.  
But Kara did not realize the extent of Lena’s ambition, even now, as she was bent over and filled by Miss Luthor’s bold, majestic phallus.  
Kara could no longer be satisfied by any human male, as her desires, her physical limits, had been raised to the heavens and beyond, the true sexual potential of the Kryptonian female was being explored, constantly pushed by Lena’s inquisitive, dominating intellect. Perhaps, Lena, mused, she was going where not even Kryptonian males had gone before, perhaps Kara was the first Kryptonian female to be so wantonly spread and fucked to this extraordinary degree.  
Either way, no human man could ever hope to satisfy this thoroughly sexualized, objectified, and awakened Supergirl. As Lena began to pump her adorable little puppy, slowly grinding her phallus in and out of the always lubed, never sore super-pussy, she exercised the patience and devious ministration that had made Supergirl, this mighty superheroine, her horny, eager little bitch. Steadily pumping, ever the tactical fucker of her plaything, not for her the frantic lusty plowing that eliminated the huge psychological advantages that come with strategic foreplay. Lena continued to play her masterful game.  
Supergirl’s pussy received invasive pumping from Lena’s state of the art strap-on cock, easily absorbing the slow grinding, it’s durability and flexibility producing a smooth, squelching fuck.  
Lena gripped her bitch’s hips and pumped with a delicious equanimity that at once pleasured and taunted her delightful puppy. Kara wanted to be fucked, but she was getting fucked on Lena’s terms.  
Kara, even as Lena slowly fucked her, felt desperate for more; her Kryptonian pussy demanded more, it throbbed and ached, and as Kara’s brain was now heavily situated in her moist, squelching, needy cunt, she could not think of anything else other than getting pounded, rammed, wrecked, and impaled by the awesome Goddess Lena.  
That was why Lena Luthor liked to have her puppy ball-gagged; no demanding, no pleading, no begging, only the submissive acceptance of what Lena gives her, and everything that happened to, or was inserted into her sexy little puppy, would be entirely at Lena’s discretion. All Kara had to do was submit and obey, it was so wonderfully simple.  
Lena held a small handset in her right hand, which rested on Kara’s right bum-cheek as Lena slowly grinded the thick, powerful dildo into her tight wet girltoy. The dildo could stimulate Lena’s pussy and clit in tandem with the pumping of Supergirl’s lewdly slurping super-cunt, but Lena, wanting to completely control this inaugural fucking of Supergirl, opted to keep it at a low setting. She had intended it to be off, but even the self-discipline and cerebral Lena could not entirely resist temptation. Her clitoris received a gentle, pleasing feedback as she humped her super-heroine cum plaything. Lena sighed softly, enjoying the sensual sensations in her own body, while still remaining focused on her fucking of Supergirl.  
“Just do as told”, Lena reminded her puppy as she slowly fucked her.  
Kara’s beautiful hair tumbled and swished as she groaned through her gag, this slow, almost languid fucking was driving her crazy. She begged the be fucked, but all that came out of her gag was pathetic grunts and muffled noises.  
Lena, yet again, had Kara right where she wanted her; desperate, helpless, and totally willing to be conquered. Lena could not help but smirk at how ridiculously easy it was to toy with her Puppy’s mind and body.  
“Now, my darling Puppy, I’m going to do something no man can do”, she declared, gripping Kara’s hair and forcing her head up, making the girl arch and attentively be in position. She wanted her bitch to be at respectful attention for her “treat.”  
Lena pressed a touch-up ton on the handset, and the dildo rotated inside Kara. Not only did it rotate, it rotated in 8 sections, the ribbed surface generating sexual friction, screwing inside Supergirl’s pussy at opposite directions; clockwise, counter-clockwise, making Kara Danvers experience a whole new kind of fucking, as it rotated inside her, screwing her juices up honeypot exquisitely.  
Kara grunted and drooled from her ball-gag as Lena calmly let her endlessly customisable strap-on dildo do all the talking, or rather, screwing. Kara’s eyes rolled in sexual delirium, as the screwing of her dripping wet twat stimulated her to new heights. Kara’s mind felt as if it was being spun around by the spinning phallus, she felt herself being screwed around it, molded around Lena’s will, as the powerful toy drilled Kara into new depths of sexual submission. It was as if she was rotating around Lena’s phallus, as if she, not the drilling dildo, was the real toy here.  
Lena tapped the handset and turned up the speed, making the strap-on intruder screw Kara more intensely, her pussy’s durability providing a delightfully obscene, sensual chorus of squelching and slurping as her cunt was churned.  
The stimulation of the screwing inside her had so consumed the bent over super-heroine that when Lena began to pump again, as the screwing continued, Kara grunted like an unruly, dirty pig, her hands clenching involuntarily, her cunt muscles involuntarily tightening around the screwing dildo, intensifying the devastating friction, as Lena, gripping her Puppy’s hips, pumped in and out of her endlessly slutty, drooling fuck tunnel.  
Supergirl squirmed, whimpered, writhed, grunted, and dripped from cunt and gag alike, as she received a fucking beyond anything that had gone before. Kara could not fathom, with what little part of her mind wasn’t being wrapped around the rotating phallus and imprisoned in her squelching cunt, where this was going, only that Lena was in total control and all she could do was take what her mistress, her owner, her fucking Goddess, gave her.  
As Lena fucked her beautiful blonde Kryptonian toy, she reminded her squirming cocksleeve that she was just getting started. Spanking Kara’s bottom, she delivered a stern, uncompromising mission statement to the royally screwed super-heroine.  
“Grunt and whimper all you like, Puppy, because I know you can take plenty more, and you WILL take plenty more, you’ll take whatever I give, and...my darling, dripping, slutty little Puppy, I have so much more to give you!”


	11. Pounding the Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor begins to truly unleash the power of her state of the art strap-on cock upon the dripping wet Supergirl. Her plans come to fruition, as does her pretty little pet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare in mind and be warned that this work is an adult fan fiction with extremely explicit content, and should Not be confused with anything relating to cute fluffy puppy fiction.

That day Kara Danvers walked into LENA'S clinical, spacious office was fateful indeed. The blonde girl, naive and bright-eyed, full of idealistic, good intent, stepped into the clinical, smooth surroundings of Luthor Corp, which was now in the hands of one Lena Luthor, daughter of Lionel Luthor and estranged sister of the infamous Lex Luthor.  
Lena looked upon this wondrous creature, struck by her ethereal beauty and cute naivety, studying her curves; her nimble legs, her pleasingly solid thighs. Lena had a well-honed female gaze that made even her most lascivious male colleagues look like amateurs. She could very accurately identify the width of Kara Danvers thigh gap by studying the curve of the creases of the girls medium length skirt, and knew how to quickly identify the nipples underneath clothing. She also knew how to leer at her prey without them ever realising it, though Lena enjoyed it most when she had them at the mercy of her impolite eyes.  
It certainly did not take her long to decide that she would fuck this adorable little cutey, but what really deepened Lena’s cerebral, yet intense form of lust, was the discovery that Kara was Supergirl. Instantly, Lena realised the extraordinarily infinite possibilities, and in the rapid-fire spawning of her startling sexual imagination, she discovered Supergirl’s weakness; her strength.

Lena Luther pumped her state of the art Luthor Corp Super-Dildo into her Super-Plaything, it’s immense girth and formidable length (13.5 inches long, 4 inches wide) impaling the beautiful Kryptonian, piercing her dripping wet, yet still tight, pussy, stuffing it to the fullest extent. This was no ordinary human vagina Lena was penetrating, this was an ultra-durable, extremely tough little twat. No human cock (Lena pitied the men who now had no hope of satisfying the now thoroughly seed Miss Danvers, their cocks too frail, too temporal, to truly pound the superhero in to satisfaction. Ordinary dildo’s, too, would not be enough. Lena had fashioned a device that was designed to fuck one girl, a weapon too powerful for the pussy of any human female. And, as with Lena Luthor other methods, it would use Supergirl’s invulnerability to make her completely vulnerable.  
Lena pushed a button on her handset, and the dildo’s segments rotated faster, and now moved in a tandem, so the screwing was more singular, more focused. This provoked moans, grunts, and whimpers from Earth’s strongest heroine, as drool dribbled from her ball-gagged mouth, her eyes in a state of delirium, glazing over as sex became all that Karl could feel.  
She felt every fucking inch of Lena’s invasion, and felt Lena’s presence behind, and especially inside her, She could not think, all she could do was feel her cunt ache and throb, and all she could think about was Lena, and remember that golden rule; just do as told. All she had to do, was give Lena what she wanted. It was all becoming so simple, and the phallic weapon which Lena pumped in and out of her snatch was making things even more wonderfully simple. Maybe it was her pussy now doing the thinking; Kara could not tell the difference between her brain and cunt anymore, she was so lost in the fire between her legs, that submitting to Lena was the only option. Just as her strength and speed were greater than any human, so, too, was her sexual capacity and endurance, both of which Lena had exploited with such sublime skill and cunning.  
Lena stroked the bottom of the girl whose honeypot had become the creamy, dripping centre of a shamelessly needy sexual being, one who had become one sexually voracious package. She surveyed the bent over ass that grinded back and forth upon her, viewing with tremendous satisfaction, the dildo’s rotating as it pumped in and out of Supergirl’s tight yet generous pussy. Gripping the heroines hips, Lena Luthor drove the point home, so to speak, with a harsh, brutal, thrust into her beautiful little puppy. Supergirl was abruptly shunted forward, the force of the dildo making Kara grunt into her gag, drool dripping from it, lips stretched around the ball, as she was rammed forward with an unceremoniously loud and lurid squelch. Kara’s eyes were wide and now her body was alert, as it should be in the presence of the woman who ruled her. Kara was squirming before the rotating, screwing menace, feeling her pussy be twisted, her vagina a tight, convulsion spasm of sexual energy. Because Kara had no point of exhaustion, no real climax, her orgasm, her constantly horny state spiralled upward...and upward...and upward. She’d never been fucked the way Lena fucked her, and, Kara, whose mind was now heavily, viscously sexual, knew that no man or woman could ever fuck her the way Lena fucked her. It was just further proof that she should just do as told. Be a good puppy for Lena. That’s all Kara had to be; she didn’t have to be anything other than be a puppy for her Mistress. There was a wonderful simplicity to her surrender.  
Kara s Kryptonian pussy throbbed and ached for even more, even as Lena’s custom-built pussy smasher pounded her into blissful oblivion, and she was about to get more. Miss Luthor was particularly proud of this feature of her strap-on, this one, above all, specifically designed to wreck Supergirl.  
Suddenly, the pumping and rotating, the ritual of screwing, stopped. Kara gasped, not in relief, but in frustration, as she was lost in a constant need to be fucked by Lena Luthor.  
Pushing a third button on her handset, Lena stood calmly, holding Kara firmly in place. “Let’s see how tough your pussy of Steel is, Supergirl”, Lena declared as the strap on cock began to rapidly pump in and out of Kara of its own accord. All Lena had to do was stand there as the dildo sped in and out of Kara Dancers voracious, shameless cunt, the speed of thrusting increasing rapidly, as Lena gripped and held her in place.  
Kara screamed and grunted into her gag, convulsion and squirming ensued, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the dildo slammed her so fast all that could be seen was a blur moving back and forth between Lena’s hips and Kara’s dripping cunt. The CEO of Luthor Corp stood calmly, at ease with her role as the destroyer of Supergirls dignity and smasher of her pussy, while Kara grunted loudly from her gag, as always, firmly in control of her sweet, tight, wet, puppy.  
Lena, ever questing for knowledge even when fucking the object of her lust, tested Kara’s durability, turning up the speed and intensity, taking the pounding to an intensity that would obliterate any human female in seconds. Yet Supergirl took it all, she took all the relentless twat-hammering, all the turbo-pistoning of her unbreakable snatch, all the rotating screwing, and it’s accompanying churning, grinding, and squelching. Supergirls was bent over and dominated, yet proved to be a tough nut to crack. Lena turned up the vibe and dildo again, the setting now a custom one of Lena’s own creation. This was the moment that excited Lena; taking her little super-bitch to all those delicious new extremes that were hitherto unthinkable. The lewd noises emerging from Kara’s slurping fuck tunnel were at the base of a nightclub dance mix, as Supergirl was pumped at a ferocious speed, hips jiggling, buttocks bouncing, as her Kryptonian invulnerability made her the object of a brutal, unrelenting fucking.

Then, the pounding stopped, and Kara grunted into her gag in frustration. “Oooh, I see, puppy wants more of my main course, perhaps a more...personal touch?” Lena Luthor groped Kara bottom, then slapped it, then gripped the girls hips and delivered an “augmented thrust”; she trusted forward into the dripping, tight pussy, and the dildo extended forward, shunting the blonde plaything forward, bottom lifting high, back arching.  
“Huuhhnn...” groaned a stupefied and dick-delirious Kara, as the thrust lingered, the sensations in her sex feeling like a hundred exploding stars as they faded, only to be succeeded by another procession of thrusting, lesbian authority, making her feel like she was going to explode. Perhaps a normal human girl would have exploded from the sheer pleasure, but she was Supergirl, and as such she was thrusted, impaled, speared by Lena’s monstrous sex weapon, over and over.

The puddle on the floor between Kara’s open thighs, and her parted ankles, grew and grew as Lena Luthor sealed the deal on Kara’s puppy destiny. The fucking filled Kara’s brain as much as it did her dignity free pussy, and the more Lena fucked her, the more Kara became addicted to getting fucked, the more she wanted to be Lena’s puppy, and give herself to the woman who knew how to pleasure better than any man, woman, or even herself. Bent over and getting the kind of hardcore pounding human females could only dream of, Kara was in a word of sexual delirium, where the only thing that mattered was doing what Lena told her, because obeying Lena meant yet more pleasure. Pleasure. It was all Kara could think of, all she wanted, as she grunted and groaned like an animal, to be fucked like this was the most beautiful thing ever. All thoughts of idealism and nobility gave way to the need to feel Lena’s total control over her body and mind, to be the best puppy for her owner, to just do as told and be a good little puppy. The strap on delivered Lena’s message to Kara Kryptonian brain with every thrust, every pulverizing pump of her super-durable super-pussy.

No matter how many times, Kara wanted more. More, more, more. She had lost all desire to control her own body, as Lena Luthor turned her into a sexual super nova, her every thought, every pulse of every nerve, convulsing with pure, abundant, sex. That prideful superhero inevitable who thought she could defy or disobey Lena Luthor was fool of the past tense...now Kara only desired to be a pet puppy of the woman so alpha she could turn even one of the most powerful of all superheroes inescapable into her drooling, obedient bitch.

Hard. Devastating. The thrusts hammered Supergirls ever-moist twat with loud, almost musical squelch and slurps, the dildo in fact less of a toy than the well-oiled and well-fucked Kara. Lena gripped and trusted more aggressively than ever, the rotating and pumping of the dildo now matched by her fucking. Lena needed the dildo to facilitate and accentuate the fucking, but her force and drive were the engine that hammered Kara’s fuckhole. 

Gripping Kara’s hips, the CEO of L-Corp delivered the kind of brutal, merciless thrusts that even the most hardcore of men could not muster. She knew how to direct her energy into Kara’s vulnerable, dripping wet cunt, focusing her hips into the blonde super-heroine’s tight sexual core. All Lena had to do was focus her eyes on Kara’s sweet, sweet ass, displayed before her in all it’s glory, the skirt hitched up to present her puppy’s prize derriere as she pounded deep and hard, using the dildo’s uncompromising hardness and it’s screwing and pumping features to augment her technique rather than use it as a crutch. To Lena, there was nothing odd about smashing an artificial phallus into a moist, eager vagina. She appreciated and respected the masculine power of cock, had never felt threatened by it, and above all understood it’s power to spectacularly dominate any female if used skillfully, and as such she incorporated seamlessly it into her elaborate, sophisticated, yet brutal brand of lesbian sexuality.  
Kara was certainly respecting the power of Lena’s cock, as she grunted and groaned stupidly, her bum cheeks bouncing pleasingly as Lena pounded her love-hole with a perfect mixture of tactical pacing and ruthless domination. The super-heroine continued to drool from her ball-gag, her face visible to Lena via a mirror opposite the desk she was lewd bent over, gloriously, hilariously dumb, drunk on the pleasure being shoved in and out of her squelching and slurping pussy.  
Suddenly, Kara’s gag was unfastened and removed, freeing her drooling mouth from it’s prison, and immediately babbled incoherently, while Lena continued to fuck her. “Oooh, unnnhhh...f-fuck...” she weakly stammered, as her cunt was pumped like a piston. Her pussy continued to ache, throb, and plead for more, even as her head spun around Lena’s rotating, pounding ultimate weapon. Truly, she had no limits, which ironically meant Lena had total control over her.  
Kara realised that while she, as a Kryptonian, had no physical limits, it was in fact Lena who had no limits; she would take her puppy to new sexual heights, and then push beyond them mercilessly. Despite all the humiliation, despite being turned into the sexual plaything of wealthy member of the Luthor family, a notion that would have turned her stomach just days ago ago, she felt safe and blissfully helpless in Lena Luthor inescapable thrall. She didn’t have to think, she didn’t have to make those pesky decisions which she never felt confident in making, all she wanted to do, was just do as Lena told her, and just be whatever Lena wanted her to be. Supergirl, the godlike heroine, felt she belonged at the feet of the human Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp. Somehow, it felt so right, being Lena’s pet. The CEO knew best.  
After several more minutes of fierce fucking, Lena Luthor stopped plowing her puppy.  
Lena pulled out of Kara, with a lingering slurp. “Stand up. Turn around. Sit on the edge of the table, puppy.” The instructions were all immediately obeyed, and then Lena gripped each of Kara’s ankles, raising them skyward and putting her plaything on her back, then again gripping her hips.  
Kara expected Lena to plow right back in and continue smashing her fuck tunnel, but instead the CEO would give a demonstration of just how in charge of Supergirl she now was.  
As Kara laid on her back, legs wide open, knees resting on Miss Luthor’shoulders, her Pussy of Steel throbbing and hungry for more, Lena uttered two words...two devastating, razor sharp words...  
“Puppy...Cum”.  
Almost immediately, Lena’s pussy exploded in a frenzy of sexual release, squirting her cum onto Lena, spraying her slut piss onto the table and floor, a mess of total loss of control as she convulsed and arched her back, the shock waves of Cummings exploding within her and rippling through her entire body, and shattering her already fuck filled mind.  
That beautiful blonde Kryptonian bimbo body danced for her Mistress, as she squirmed and squirted, releasing sexual tensions that quickly refilled, as she writhed upon the table, her ankles gripped by Lena, who watched the Pussy of Steel dilate and squirt and quiver before her eyes. “What an uncontrollable mess. Good thing I’m in charge.” Lena was, as ever calm, even as her bitch sprayed her cunt mess all over her and the surrounding environment.  
“Oooh...unnnh...oh god, ooh fuuuck...it won’t stop...my pussy...” Kara spewed forth incoherent.  
Lena Luthor’s eyes narrowed as she slapped Kara’s wet twat with her right hand. “My pussy...this is my pussy. Mine. That’s why I am in charge, little puppy.”  
Lena smirked, putting her bitch’s knees over her shoulders, and held a tiny ring with a sliver of red Kryptonite at its center, and, squeezing Supergirls sensitive, swollen clitoris between her thumb and index finger, and slipped the clit ring back onto Kara’s body. The red Kryptonite glowed upon contact.  
“Unnhhhh...no...ooh, fuuuckk...”  
Kara squirmed and writhed even as her previous orgasm was still in it’s after-wave, her cunt rapidly heating up, as her clit, trapped in the ring with the red kryptonite.  
Lena Luthor smiled, enjoying the power she held over her adorable puppy. Time for another demonstration, she thought to herself.  
The CEO leaned forward, looking into Kara’s delirious eyes, and uttered two simple, devastating words.  
“Puppy...Cum.”  
“AAARHH!!! UNNNH! OOOH F-F-FUUUCKK!”  
Kara convulsed and squirted, arching her back, spreading her thighs, this time the cumming was more intense, the explosions inside Kara’s cunt made her feel like she was about to be ripped apart by pure pleasure, as she felt as if her body was being lifted high into the air on a wave of throbbing burning lust.  
Kara grunted, groaned, whimpered, and drooled, she felt she could not take anymore, yet her pussy was already aching for even more, and Lena knew it. The brunette stroked Supergirl’s crotch, “this is mine, puppy, as are you.”  
Just as Supergirl was coming down from her thunderous orgasm, there came those two words...  
“Puppy...Cum.”  
Again Kara exploded into a squirming, writhing frenzy, squirting her sexual fluids all over the table, the floor, and onto Lena herself again. Puddles of the Kryptonian’s cunt juices had accumulated.  
“Now, Puppy, that is what happens when you have red Kryptonite on your clit...but you do remember, if I haven’t completely fucked your brains out, that my big bad strap on has red Kryptonite, don’t you?” Lena smiled; waiting for her pet to figure out her perverted intent.  
Struggling to get her bearings, her head still spinning from the latest in a procession of devastating orgasms, Kara’s eyes widened as the meaning of the words connected. “Oh god...you’re going to...” Kara asked, knowing full well the answer.  
“Yes, Kara”. Lena’s tone was, as ever, stern and uncompromising.  
Gripping the artificial “Super Cock” and stroking it, Lena Luthor grinned. “Because I’m a nice Mistress, I’m going to give you a few moments to recover, then...” Lena smirked, “then, my darling little puppy, I am going to fucking wreck you like never before. You will know your place, and that your powers have put you in that place where you belong.”  
“Y-yes...” was all the delirious, completely sexed Kara could put together, so full of fuck was her meta-human brain. Kara felt Lena’s hands gripping her hips, and roughly pulling her ass to the edge of the table...Lena adjusted her strap on dildo’s settings, turning everything up to maximum.  
“Now, let’s see what Supergirl is truly made of...”


	12. Lena Luthor Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor, after much patient and studied control of the dripping wet Supergirl, finally unleashes the full power of the deliciously devastating "Super Cock", and the full power of her intense lust for Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned; This is an explicit, intense, smut-filled story that does not involve puppies of the cuddly kind at all.

Bent over. Ass displayed, Gagged. Dripping wet. This was Supergirl, the mighty, nigh invincible superheroine.  
Standing tall. Powerful. Totally in control. Vocal. This was Lena Luthor, a mortal, human woman.

As Lena gripped Kara’s hips, she took a deep breath, stretching a moment, and preparing to unleash her fury upon the supposedly invincible meta human.  
A dozen weeks before, Lena Luthor had glanced upon Kara Danvers, unaware of her alien heritage, and unaware of her sexual desire, but what Lena noticed, within five minutes of meeting the beautiful blonde, was a need to be controlled. When Lena suggested the naive young woman wear navy blue as it “suited her” , she noticed in the days that followed, Kara wore navy blue. Subtle, yet ever-present. Thus, the girl now bent over and stuffed to the maximum extent by her artificial phallus, had been hers from the start, the seeds delicately planted, the first octaves of the song played at a subliminal level.

Right from the moment she met Lena Luthor, Kara was doing as told, she just was doing it without even realising it, and it occurred to Lena that even she was not fully cognisant of the unfolding scenario, for she herself had been dominating Kara without realising it. It was instinctive, natural. It was her nature to be the owner, and Kara’s nature to be the puppy. It was as natural as the sun rising in the morning and setting at night.  
Lena Luthor was now pushing two toys to their limits; the strap-on “Super-Cock” fastened to her waist, and the Kryptonian super-heroine known as Supergirl. The unstoppable force meeting the endlessly fuckable object.  
The not-so natural dildo rotated rapidly, whirring noisily (machine noise is not a concern when it’s crewing purpose is the pounding of a super-being) the ultra-durable, always lubricated Kryptonian pussy to the very edge of its limits, everything set to maximum, every sexual stimulation, every sexual friction, over clocked and turned up to 11. Lena Luthor, no longer playing the role of the self-disciplined, inscrutable tactician, had fully revealed her sexual self; aggressive, completely dominant, insatiable, as she gripped Supergirls hips and thrusted the state-of-the-art cock into her dripping, squelching bitch.  
“HNNNGH!! TAKE IT!” Lena shouted with a loud, primal grunt, as she thrust her hips forward into Supergirl’s lubricious snatch, the phallic cylinder rotating rapidly as it pummelled into the eager hole. Her hands gripping her bitch hips tightly, her finger nails digging in harshly as she gripped and thrusted in and out of that heavenly honeypot, Lena was in heaven, literally.

“FEEL ME INSIDE YOU, TAKE WHAT I GIVE! HNNGH! UNNFF!”  
Lena shuddered with joy as she felt Kara’s pussy stretch around her, the strap-on’s pleasure stimulators that surrounded Lena’s clit delivered pleasure with each thrust, deepening Lena’s wetness, her arousal, and spurring her on to absolutely fuck the shit out of Supergirl.

Grunting loudly, Lena delivered each devastating thrust with an animalistic fury that would be a shock to any of her employees at L Corp, her eyes narrow and fierce, her eyebrows in an aggressive frown, her hips slamming back and forth into the tight Kryptonian hole into which she poured her pent up, furious lust. Oh, how she had pent up that desire, those urges to pull Kara’s panties down and fuck the shit out of that hot little piece of Super Ass. The self control, the patience, required to bring Kara to this place of total sexualization and submission, it was not easy, by any means. The necessary repression of her own desires even as she opened up and exposed Kara’s. Now, after such impressive, perfect patience, it was high time that self-control finally gave way to the intense alpha sexuality that seethed and broiled beneath Lena Luthor’s ice Queen exterior.  
Both Lena and Kara could be said to be bitches in heat, even if the latter’s depravity had only now been awakened. But Lena had the superior temperament, and the keener intellect, by a country mile, and that was why she had defeated the naive super-heroine so effectively. It felt so good for Lena, to finally “open up a can of whoop ass” on her little dripping wet puppy. She knew only she could satisfy the desperate sexual need she had awakened in Kara, that no man could ever fuck Kara the way she was now pounding her. Seeing that sweet, delicious ass bent over before her, seeing those bum cheeks bounce as she smashed the Super-cunt into brainless oblivion, it was such sweet reward.

Lena revelled in it. She delighted in calling Kara “the perfect fucktoy”(a statement of fact, given Supergirl could literally be fucked infinitely) as she used her hips to piston the pussy of her dreams, grunts and loud squelches forming a kind of depraved, lucid, beautiful symphony of lesbian eroticism.  
In and out of that glorious wet tunnel Lena went, her techno-cock rotating and vibrating as she delivered her passionate, ruthlessly efficient twat-hammering with the ferocity of a hungry wolf. Kara could do nothing but bounce back and forth upon Lena’s magnificent toy, for she herself had been reduced, or perhaps elevated to being a sex toy, her cunt squelching and slurping dutifully, her gagged mouth drooling like a mindless fool. She was a beautiful Barbie Doll being played with by her owner, eyes wide, drool dripping from her ball-gag, tits jiggling, ass wiggling, offering zero resistance to the merciless, unrelenting, ceaseless screwing. Somehow, Lena’s thrusts were more devastating than the mechanical pumping dildo’s she had used to begin mind-breaking Kara, perhaps due to the awesome, formidable force of will behind them.

Kara Danvers could definitely feel only Lena Luthor’s will...it consumed her and surrounded her even as her durable pussy absorbed and withstood each and every violent, impassioned thrust. That will also intoxicated her, with each thrust seducing her even deeper into submission. Not only the thrusts, but also the rotating screwing, and the vibrations that added layer upon layer over an already intense fucking.  
Both females were now revealed in their true forms.  
Lena’s mask had slipped, her frustration finally found it’s answer. She was no longer just a hugely intelligent and powerful woman, she was literally dominance and power given form.   
Lena fucked Kara with a ferocity few men could even dream to come close to, and of course they did not have the powerful Super-Cock at their disposal. Pushing a button on her Bluetooth handset, Lena had the Super-Cock stop rotating clockwise, then rotate anti-clockwise, the reversal causing a stunned Kara to grunt loudly. Kara, stupefied and high on the drug of sex, didn’t want this to end, she just wanted to be fucked by Lena forever, it felt so good, so exhilarating. She was experiencing a level of sexual pleasure beyond anything human females could even dare imagine; her whole body, her whole mind, was pure, undiluted sex. She was a sexual being, her pussy indivisible from the rest of her. Every nerve, every sinew, every synapse overflowed with sexual, Erotic energy, and she felt not a hint of exhaustion or fatigue, only the desire, the lust, to be pumped and pounded endlessly. She was addicted to what the Goddess that was Lena Luthor was feeding her...it felt so fucking good. Maybe being a puppy wasn’t so humiliating, after all?  
With a loud grunt and spectacularly masculine thrust, Lena delivered the final, brutal ramming deep into that well-lubed, well-screwed, infinitely fuckable Kryptonian pussy. The thrust squelched hard and slow into the eager, welcoming twat of the beloved super-heroine, and as she slowly withdrew the huge, rotating, vibrating phallus, Lena Luthor removed the ball-gag that had reduced Supergirl to a grunting groaning toy, and, with a fierce, triumphant glint in her eyes, delivered what she had dubbed the “Word of the Goddess”.

“Cum.”

The un-gagged Kara grunted and groaned loudly, eyes rolling in the back of her head, body convulsing as if struck by static, her first words as incoherent as those she had muffled through the ball-gag.  
“Ooooh...Ooooh...fuuuckk...uuuhh...I...I...aaaaaahhhhhhh!”  
Lena patted her bitch on the head as she quivered and quailed at the explosion that expanded beyond her throbbing cunt and spread through every fibre of her being, she could feel all of it, exploding from within her, then enveloping her in a kind of liquid sensual electricity covering her entire body.

It was at once devastating and blissful. Kara felt as if she would explode into a super nova, so intense was the pleasure surging, flowing, and expanding within her. It was beyond description, Kara could never describe it to you even if you asked her. Eroticism on a Cosmic scale perhaps being the only crude approximation.  
Lena Luthor, the instigator of this delicious depravity, watched with a mix of satisfaction and envy, as she observed the results of her majestic fucking of the mighty superheroine. It was everything she had hoped for, and more. She knew that the pleasure she had rammed into her little blonde plaything was beyond even her comprehension, and she also knew that such pleasure struck at the very core of Supergirl, and made her beholden to Lena. Who else could satisfy the new heights of pleasure she had now tasted?  
Kara squirted continuously, her pussy quivering and pulsing as Kryptonian cunt juice spewed forth like a fountain, spraying out of her rear shamelessly, her slut fluid a little thicker than that of a human female, and the duration of its flow much, much longer. For several minutes Supergirl squirted like a tap. Kara groaned and whimpered, unable to utter even a single literate syllable since the removal of the ball-gag, as she, stretched wide open before her owner, squirted and spewed her sex-juice from her body, weak and limp with an overwhelming, shameless pleasure.

Lena, still wearing the state of the art strap-on Super-Cock that had smashed Kara into sexual oblivion, was now facing Kara, and looking into her pleasure-filled eyes. Amusingly, Kara stared at the Super-Cock as if it were some kind of god to be worshipped.  
What, Lena Luthor wondered, as she petted and stroked Kara’s head, running her fingers through the gorgeous golden tresses, would Supergirl’s first coherent, articulate words be? Could her puppy even speak words? Had her brain been so fucked as to have been shattered?

“Please...uhmm...please fuck me again, Lena...Goddess...”  
Lena could not help but chuckle. Supergirl was no ordinary human female; soreness, exhaustion, fatigue, these were all non-issues, and as such, why wouldn’t she want to be fucked over and over and over again? She was thinking with her pussy, which is exactly what Lena wanted her to do; let Lena make all the important decisions, and just focus on being a pretty little pet for her owner. So simple, really. Just do as told.  
Lena Luthor ran her fingers through the golden tresses of her still-horny pet, wiped the drool from her wet mouth, and then leaned in to kiss her wondrous puppy. As ever, Lena dominated, pushing her tongue in and frenching her bitch. Kara happily accepted the loving, passionate kisses.  
“I think you now understand your place, on a very deep level, Puppy. There’s no shame in being mine, there’s certainly no shame in doing as told. Henceforth, no human male can ever hope to satisfy the desires of your awakened super-pussy, and no human female, nor, I would venture, even a Kryptonian male, can ever satisfy the insatiable craving you feel between your spread thighs...you see, my little depraved puppy, once a door is opened, it cannot be closed. You always knew, deep down, you needed to be controlled, always knew there was a heat within your pussy, even when you were naive, pure as the driven snow, innocent little Kara Danvers, even when you were the darling heroine Supergirl. You can’t control this power...look at how hopeless you are at controlling your urges...such power needs to be kept on a leash, you of all people know that, Kara...you know Lena Luthor knows best, and I know, that faced with the choice between doing as you wish and doing as told, you know the answer is the latter. You can still be Supergirl, but you will be MY Supergirl, and MY puppy.   
Lena reattached the leash to Kara’s puppy collar. “Get up, Puppy. On your hands and knees, like a good little bitch. Do as told.” The super-heroine weakly turned onto her side then got onto her knees, just as well as her legs, which had Kryptonian rings around them, were so weak from all the brutal fucking at the hands of Lena and her devastating super-cock. Lena smiled as she saw the pussy juice still dripping down between Kara’s thighs. Truly, Supergirl was the gift that kept on giving.  
“Did you think I would stop at just fucking you, puppy?”  
“N-no, Goddess...but I want more...”  
Kara felt a sudden sharp sting on her bottom, shoving her forward, “That’s my girl, my puppy...”  
“What does Supergirl do, Puppy?”  
Lena tapped her Kryptonite lined cane on Kara Danvers shapely bum.  
“S-she does as told, G-Goddess...”  
Lena ran the cane between Kara’s bum cheeks, the Kryptonite weakening her ass as it came into contact with it; yet again Lena had subverted Kara’s durability with her ingenuity, and she was just getting started on her puppy’s training.


	13. Punished Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor is displeased to uncover that her Puppy-cum-Superheroine appears to be keeping a secret from her. This makes the seemingly impervious and imperious Lena insecure and more than a little threatened.
> 
> Looks like it's time to pry apart her pet and get to the truth with pain and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: This is an adult and explicit fiction which has nothing to do with puppies of the cuddly variety whatsoever.

It was a typical Monday morning in Metropolis.  
A bright, blue sky was almost pristine, save for a few rebellious clouds denying the perfection of perfect blue. The motorway bridge stretched into the horizon, almost seeming to curve as it faded into the distant cityscape that loomed large, surrounded by clumps of green forest here and there.  
A sudden, shocking boom, followed by a loud, excruciating crash, wheels spun, fenders in the air, debris splintering and piercing, the sound of crashing metals and concrete drowning out the sound of terrified screams.  
In amongst this bedlam, a school bus veered and swerved, it’s driver valiantly trying to save his passengers. Valiant, but, ultimately futile, as the bus’s front left wheel snapped, sending the vehicle hurtling toward the already smashed and broken barrier. The driver bowed his head in despair even as he continued to fight this losing struggle. He thought against the moment, but the moment came anyway, and as the bus ran out of road, all he could do was pray for a miracle.  
The bus slowly, inexorably tumbled off the bridge, it’s passengers screaming in terror, thinking their lives over, as the crash of wheels off of tarmac onto thin air turned time somehow slower, as each, last moment of existence became more precious than the rarest diamonds.  
The horizon rose in view as the bus lowered toward the ground below, toward doom itself.  
As the passengers closed their eyes and accepted their fate, thinking of their loved ones, a flash of blue and red swept past and under the tipping bus. Suddenly, they felt the bus lift up, defying gravity, and slowly flying, levitating, back over to the bridge, and gently landing.  
The passengers and driver stumbled out of the bus, and saw their beautiful saviour.

Supergirl.

She was dressed in her instantly recognisable costume; red skirt, boots, blue sleeved top, and red cape, which flapped serenely in the mid-afternoon breeze. Beautiful, noble, heroic. What the passengers, what the onlookers, who looked upon this pure heroine in wonder, did not notice, in their amazed admiration was the tiny collar Supergirl wore around her delicate neck.  
On the surface, Supergirl was the same as ever, but the truth was that much had changed.  
“Thank you so much for saving us, Supergirl!” A young boy shouted, his face full of joy. The adults and other children joined in, cheering the super-heroine with joyous fervour.

The bus driver rushed forth and hugged her, almost lifting her deceptively petite frame off the ground. Kara saw the tears in his eyes, the relief. He was a good man. Kara held his shaking hand and looked into his gentle eyes, reassuring him without uttering a single word.  
Kara unreservedly loved moments such as this, the satisfaction of being a help to others, aiding the good and the kind and the decent, of making a difference as only she could. She could not save everyone, but she could save people whenever she could.  
It was at that moment of contentment that Kara felt a pronounced buzzing and vibration in her panties.  
Lena Luthor demanded her presence.  
Kara straightened herself up, blushing somewhat at the buzzing in her hidden crotch.  
“Bye everyone. Take care!” Supergirl smiled at her grateful crowd, then swiftly soared into the air, finding herself a discrete location to quick-change back into the totally un-super Kara Danvers, then headed to L Corp’s offices. Her high heeled shoes clicking tunefully as she hastily made her way to Lena Luthor office, riding the elevator, then showing her ID to the staff, and finally, nervously entering the room of her Mistress, her owner, her Goddess.  
Miss Lena Luthor.  
Kara was dressed in a short little navy blue mini-skirt that barely covered her bum cheeks, a pair of opaque black stockings, a plunging black blouse, over a black, frilly bra. Dark red high-heeled shoes completed the look. Kara was not wearing panties, as Lena disliked anything which denied her access to her bitch. Only as Supergirl was Kara allowed the privilege of wearing panties, after all, a panty-less Supergirl, what with all that flying and levitating she does, would soon be derided as a slut.  
Lena actually liked the notion of Supergirl being branded a slut, and her being perceived as a bimbo outright amused her. Yet she acknowledged, however reluctantly, that the Supergirl brand would be irreparably damaged. As the CEO of a large corporation, whose name she had surreptitiously changed, Lena understood the importance of protecting your brand, whether it be a product or a superheroine.  
The world needed Supergirl, even Lena Luthor, for all her worldliness and ingrained cynicism (an inevitable trait given she was a Luthor) realised the need for such a figure of pure nobility, a heroine to inspire girls and boys, in this often cruel, unfair world.  
But Kara, when she was not Supergirl, the great noble heroine, was Lena’s Puppy, her obedient, submissive bitch. Her brother, for all his intellectual brilliance, would not have appreciated her achievement; all that petty nihilist could think of was destroying Superman and all he represented, whereas Lena had achieved true victory by making Supergirl her plaything. Not only that, but she now to all intents and purposes owned the Supergirl brand. She’d succeeded where her reckless brother had failed. He never made Superman his bitch, whereas Supergirl was hers.  
Lena was sat behind her pristine desk, and had been intensively glancing at L Corp spreadsheets, but the instant Kara Danvers entered the room, her eyes fixed on the blonde beauty, her gaze intense.  
Kara stood nervously before Lena, standing with her hands clasped behind her back, presenting herself to the seated woman. Very pretty but incorrect.  
Lena glared disapprovingly.  
“Puppy...” Lena said with an unmistakably agitated sigh, “assume the correct position. We have discussed this already, so there is no excuse. On your hands and knees.”  
Kara immediately got down onto her hands and knees and stammered an apology, “s-sorry Miss Luthor!”  
Lena, still seated, was still glaring. “Crawl, puppy. Come here.”  
Kara slowly crawled toward the desk where Lena resided, her ass swaying gently as she approached. Lena liked that, it bought a little smile to her lips as she watched her beautiful pet approach.  
“Stop.” Lena’s voice was, as always, heavy with the weight of authority, as she oozed power.  
Lena Luthor got out of her chair and revealed herself to Kara fully. She was dressed in a loose white blouse, with tight white pants which glowed in the sunlight from the large windows, and flared at the feet, which were themselves in subtle heels. The outfit was simple and in contrast to Kara’s outfit (chosen by Lena), did not objectify it’s wearer.  
Lena’s dark hair was sleek and flowed around her shoulders and back, sweeping around the red and blue quartz earrings shaped like sea shells, and her eyes looked upon her puppy with an intensity which was already making Kara wet. Lena’s gaze made Miss Danvers melt almost instantly. Perhaps it was the effortless dominance, perhaps it was the fierce, sexy demeanor, perhaps it was just everything about Lena Luthor.  
Striding over to Kara, Lena stood before the blonde, legs akimbo, hands on hips, and looked down upon her. Kara looked up at the brunette, feeling a little annoyed under her outward submission. Lena took out her leash from her pocket, and fastened the Kryptonite collar around the slim collar already around Kara’s neck; the base collar acted as a chassis for the addition of the modular red or green kryptonite collars.  
Kara felt her strength rapidly ebbing away from her, she could barely keep on her hands and knees. The super strength and speed which she had used to rescue the school bus 25 minutes earlier had vanished in a matter of seconds. Lena attached the chain to the now complete collar, and lent over Kara, kissing her forehead tenderly. A brief pause, then the yank of chain, and the crawling of bitch, as Miss Luthor led her puppy, whose peachy bottom peaked out of her short skirt as she crawled behind her mistress.  
“I see you saved a bus full of schoolchildren today, puppy.”  
“Yes, Miss”, Kara meekly replied, as she followed Lena around the office, her ass swaying deliciously.  
“You did very well, Puppy. I’m proud of you when you do good deeds. Good Girl. I might even decide to reward you.” Lena walked with Kara crawling behind her, into a small, dimly lit room. This was Lena’s private room next to her office, which only she had access to. It was specifically built for her, with the accompanying NDA’s that come with such secrecy, of course.  
“Reward you for your superheroing, that is...however, I’m very sorry to say, your work for me since you joined L Corp has not been up to the exacting standards I expect of my employees. The article you handed into me yesterday was...trite. I have very high standards, puppy. I expect you to live up to them.”  
Kara felt Lena’s words pierce her and wound her. Her disapproval was something you did not want to encounter.  
“Miss Luthor...I was requested to aid a friend, and, as a good puppy, I felt it was important I did so.”

“Hmm...and you thought not to consult me, Puppy?”  
“I...I didn’t feel the need, M-Miss Luthor...”  
Lena’s eyes narrowed and her mouth pouted aggressively.  
“Such disrespect.” The tone of Lena was ill-concealed fury, under her meticulous self-control, a fire was threatening to erupt.  
The friend in question was Alex, but she pointedly had told Kara not to tell Lena Luthor anything about their relationship, as Alex felt that Lena could not be trusted due to her being a Luthor; anything Lena knew could reach Lex, or even Cadmus, and that was a risk Alex was not willing to take.  
“Puppy, tell me...who is this friend?” Lena’s eyes were full of inquisition, she looked down upon Kara with a demanding, relentless glare. She was not happy at someone else pulling her bitch’s chain. Was Kara under the thumb of another?  
Kara became very nervous, she was now in a very serious dilemma, her personal loyalties in direct conflict. She opted to try and deflect with an obtuse answer, even though she knew full well that would not work on Lena.  
“I...it’s a friend...but...”, Kara nearly blurted out the word “she”, but stopped herself. “They are a very private person, Miss Luthor. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“A Puppy does not keep secrets from her owner. Now, I will ask you again, who this friend is, and you will follow the golden rule and do as told.” Lena had a glare that could freeze a stampede of elephants, and looked into Kara’s eyes. “Do As Told.”  
“But...b-but, Miss Luthor...” Kara pleaded.  
“Do. As. Told.” Lena stated, her voice slow and deliberate, and with an unmistakable subtext; Don’t Fuck With Me.  
Kara looked up at her Mistress, unable to find any words, her mind racing in circles, as she found her loyalties to Lena and Alex tearing her in both directions.  
Lena felt a little threatened, a little...uneasy. Had someone else penetrated and claimed her heroic plaything? A man, a romantic interest, perhaps? No...no...Lena suspected a woman, one with the inside track on her Puppy. Lena’s mind spun it’s elaborate cogs in search of the reason for Supergirl’s sudden reluctance to open wide for her. The implied closeness of Kara to this third party made Lena jealous on one hand, and suspicious on the other. This had to be more than just a close acquaintance, someone who, perhaps, had a vocation in conflict with Lena Luthor? When Lena Luthor was curious, her curiosity became insatiable. She had to find out what was going on with her precious little Puppy, and she would not rest until she got what she was looking for, or what she was not looking for but discovered. Either way, Lena Luthor would see it through, as she always did.  
Lena’s eyes narrowed, “You did not Do As Told, Puppy. Looks like it’s time you learnt the consequences of that transgression. My authority is not to be taken lightly.”  
“As you have nothing useful to say, Puppy, you will be silenced.”  
Lena sighed as she walked over to a desk and took out a ball attached to two straps, and grabbed Kara’s chin, pushing her mouth open and stuffing the ball inside, then fastening the straps tightly around Kara’s head.  
“Mmmfhhf!” Kara mumbled through the gag.  
Kara’s eyes widened as she saw Lena pick up a long cane, which shimmered with Kryptonite green. “Well, sooner or later, I was going to have to discipline you, Puppy. To be truly honest with you, my little pet, I’ve been looking forward to caning your sumptuous bottom almost as much as I looked forward to pounding your tight little Kryptonian pussy. But, me being the fair lady I am, would not do so without good reason. So...” Lena hitched up the little skirt and trailed her fingers along Kara’s smooth bum cheeks, savouring their softness. “You seem to be the gift that keeps on giving, Puppy. You’ve transgressed, and now you will learn what happens when you fail to do as told. I am going to enjoy caning your dumb ass, and you will tell me what I wish to know.”

Even as Lena effortlessly ruled her beautiful pet, a slither of anxiety crept underneath her alpha as fuck exterior. After all, Lena was suddenly in a situation she was not used to, being out of the loop, and not being in complete control of Kara, after having just fucked her into total submission. Surely, Kara must be loyal to this mysterious person, this...rival. It bothered Lena, and gnawed at her. She’d been so used to having mastery over everything in her life, that this was a shock to her system, especially so soon after conquering the mighty Supergirl. Perhaps, Lena considered, her success had brewed a kind of complacency within her, and perhaps even, dare she admit it, hubris?  
Lena’s thoughts returned to her puppy’s disobedience, as she raised the Kryptonite cane, and traced it over Kara’s right bum cheek.  
“This is going to be your first lesson in what happens when you cross me, Puppy. You really should have been a good girl and told me what I wanted to know. I always get what I want from you...” the brunette traced the cane down to the super-heroine’s crotch, making sure to ride the cane between her pussy lips. Kara moaned into her gag, and felt the green Kryptonite weakening her body as it touched her, her most intimate parts feeling that weakness, though, of course, that part of her body was pretty much Lena’s playground, what with the hardcore fucking and probing that had seduced her.  
The cane moved to Kara’s upper bottom again, which was quivering amusingly. Even though furious, and increasingly paranoid Lena Luthor had to smirk at that shaking bottom.  
Lena suddenly raised the cane and swung it down on Kara’s bum cheeks with a loud thwack, making the super-heroine buck her hips and yelp into her gag. Whereas before Lena had used Kara’s strength and durability to fuck the shit out of her, she was now using Kara’s weakened state to inflict punishment upon her.  
Lena was a little surprised at Kara’s stoicism; perhaps she was more resilient when it came to having her ass smacked than being rammed by a super-dildo? Hmm, well, that just made punishing Supergirl’s naughty ass more satisfying.

Even so, Lena’s mind turned, it could never stop turning, her mind was like a clock, it’s gears always turning, her thoughts always pursuing unknown and known destinations. The mystery of Kara’s mystery friend sparked more and more paranoia as her curiosity deepened. Was someone else owning her beloved, precious bitch? Lena was somewhat disconcerted at the weakness in her sharp mind surfacing, and continuing to surface, as thought cambered upon thought, as doubt sat upon doubt. Underneath her powerful exterior, Alex had, without even knowing it, struck at Lena Luthor fear of not being in control. She wanted to know, needed to know, who this interloper was, because if she didn’t...her puppy could be taken from her.  
Lena tried to dismiss such a notion, but the fact was, if a woman such as herself could dominate Supergirl, whose to say another female, Lena felt it could only be a female, might just steal her puppy. Lena’s rigorous mental self-control slipped for just a second and she imagined a woman in silhouette pounding her puppy into submission. Lena felt angry. Lena felt...threatened.  
Raising the cane high, and slamming it down on Kara’s weakened ass, Lena became angry rather than irritated at her puppy’s failure to cooperate. Kara shuddered and grunted into her gag, clearly handling pain with more dignity and resilience than she handled pleasure. This added to Lena Luthor’s rapidly worsening temper.

Lena walked back and forth, then delivered a vicious caning of Supergirls peachy bum, making it shake and quiver, then, almost immediately, a second strike upon the Kryptonite weakened rump, with a loud thwack. Lena tapped the cane upon her bitch’s behind and then swung it straight into the crack of her arse cheeks, causing the girl to shunt forward involuntarily, a searing sting surrounding her vulnerable butt.  
Of course, Kara was gagged, which meant she could not, even if she wanted to, correct her failure to Do As Told. Lena Luthor was angry, though, the seed of doubt in her complex mind leading her down a less logical path. She did not give a fuck what her puppy had to say right now, even if took the form of contrition. No, Lena wanted to punish her bitch, and took out of the padlocked cabinet a very special punishment toy, one which she had thought she would have to await the opportunity to use. There was a silver lining to this after all, thought Lena, with a very slight smile on her stern, authoritative face.

Lena Luthor picked up the thick black butt-plug and made sure Kara got a good glimpse of it. Eyes were wide indeed; Kara knew Lena’s toys were designed to, almost without exception, bend her to her Mistress’s will.  
Moving behind her stubborn pet super-heroine, Lena gripped those soft yet firm ass cheeks, which, in truth, were less firm due to the Kryptonite, and parted them. Opening Kara for business, Lena slowly inserted the butt-plug into Kara’s anus, the nearby Kryptonite perhaps aiding its passage a little. Stuffing Kara all the way, Lena had the intruder protruding slightly out from between the two bum cheeks, with the base of the butt-plug having a flip out handle for pulling out or screwing.  
The cane was replaced with a paddle, which Lena took a few moments to introduce to Kara, whose eyes were wide with a mixture of apprehension, curiosity, and sexual arousal.

The butt-plug fit neatly inside the super-ass, and was accompanied by the removal of the ball-gag that had silenced Kara since this punishment session had begun. Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s beautiful long hair, then gripped it, raising the puppy’s head up.  
“Now, Puppy, I will ask questions and you will answer them, or face the wrath of my good self and the device inside your tight little bum hole. You should know by now that I cannot be denied that which I want...whether it be your body or your secrets. Now...who was it who demanded you attend their requested meeting, Puuppy?”  
“M-Mistress I can’t say it would be breaking their tru-“  
A sudden, dizzying, powerful shock shot straight up Kara’s asshole, the searing shock of electric energy made her ass dance and shake and quiver, cheeks bouncing. Then Lena added “dessert”, a swift strike of the electro paddle, but not directed at her ass, but straight between her thighs to her sensitive twat.  
”All you have to do is follow my instructions, puppy...is it really so hard?” Lena raised her arm, “as hard as this?” she asked sarcastically, as she delivered a vicious smack upon the peachy puppy posterior.  
Kara yelped like a true puppy, which amused Lena so much she could not help but smirk, as the exposed bottom wiggled before her. Kara, stripped of her durability, was proving not to be a very stoic individual, indeed one with a low pain threshold, the result of never having experienced much pain. Of course, her durability was not much help to her either; it enabled Lena to spectacularly fuck her into oblivion.  
Kara pondered if Lena would find out Alex was working for the DEO as a bio-engineer, or would she just think nothing of who Alex was, other than being Kara’s step-sister, and just leave it at that?  
Don’t be silly, this was Lena Luthor, she would pry and probe and explore ever avenue. In a matter of hours, she would know everything about Alex Danvers, and her DEO involvement would pique Lena’s curiosity no end. Lena had taken over L Corp, and so easily conquered Kara precisely because she gathered information so assiduously. She’d find out. Kara thought about just straight up lying, giving a false name and scenario, but the chances of that fooling Lena were practically nill.  
Seconds later another harsh spank struck Kara’s bottom, and she duly yelped, much like a musical instrument, her ass turning a nice shade of pink. In those pair of sharp spanks, Kara had forgotten about the butt-plug stuffed in her asshole. Lena decided to helpfully remind her bitch of who owned her cute little super-ass.  
Kara grunted and groaned as the device inside her bum sent shocks through her tight sphincter, causing her anal muscles to convulsed and squeeze around the plug, which, even as the pain flowed through her ass, aroused her. Something about it made Kara involuntary wetter between her thighs.  
Another shock to the ass followed, followed by another spank, but now Lena was not messing about, with the paddle landing on the Super-Bum with much greater force.  
Yelping and grunting, eyes wide, teeth gritted, Supergirl could not handle the stinging of her reddening ass, steadily turning a deeper shade of red. Lena liked the aesthetic of a red arse, musing that a red bottom would go well with her blue top. There’d be no need for any panties, Lena thought, smirking.  
Over and over, and in random combinations, her ass was spanked and shocked, and soon enough Kara had tears in her eyes. Lena, it seemed, could make every part of her drip, whether it be eyes, mouth, ass, or pussy. Gripping Kara’s lovely hair, Lena whispered in her ear, “is your friend really worth this, Puppy? Don’t you want to be rewarded instead of punished?” Lena Luthor gently stroked Kara’s crotch.  
Kara was making a pussy puddle within seconds of Lena touching her intimately, and thus temptation was now fighting alongside discipline in the cause of getting Kara to come clean.  
“If you do as told...I’ll kiss and make it all better, so much better...you know full well, darling puppy, how much better I can make you feel.”  
Kara Danvers tried to keep her resolve...but the pain and anal shocks up her butt, combined with the horniness that was simultaneously overwhelming her (her mind was full of Lena’s fingers, tongue, and devastating toys...  
Lena Luthor stroked her right hand through Kara’s soft, lustrous blonde tresses, patting her pets head. Her left hand, meanwhile, firmly gripped the butt-plug and rotated it inside Kara’s tight anus. It felt humiliating and yet exquisite, making Kara groan and mewl needily.  
“Now, Puppy, I will ask again...this is your opportunity to do as told.”  
Kara looked at her Mistress, wide eyed and beautifully helpless, and for a moment there was silence, the slow screwing of her ass by Lena’s left hand, and the tender stroking of her hair and back by the right, emphasising who was in charge.  
“Alex...”  
Lena’s ears pricked up.  
“Alex...”, Kara hesitated nervously...it felt like such a betrayal...but her cunt was throbbing and her bottom stung like hell. Kara, stripped of her durability, and yet consumed by a voracious need to be endlessly fucked, finally gave in.  
“Alex...Danvers...” Kara replied.  
“Good Puppy.” Lena kissed and patted Kara’s prone reddish bottom.  
Lena did not feel as satisfied as she thought she would be by finally getting an answer, though. Alex Danvers, she knew she was Kara’s step-sister, but had always thought her to be a dutiful office desk type.  
But Lena Luthor knew she wasn’t that. After all, why would her obedient, wet little puppy be so uncharacteristically stubborn? This intrigued Lena a great deal, but it also pricked at her hidden insecurities. A shiver of anxiety ran through her as she pushed a pair of her fingers into Kara’s wet cunt. A satisfying squelch. A delightful whimper.  
Silly Puppy, if you’d just said it outright, you might just have sailed this little secret past me, Lena Luthor thought, as she fingered her pretty little blonde doll. This was all the more proof that Lena was rightfully in charge of this adorable but quite silly and sometimes stupid little super-heroine.   
There was no need to ask her puppy for anymore information. Lena Luthor knew how to dig up information once she knew what she was after. So, for now she would focus on rewarding her beautiful, horny little pet with a good through seeing to. Off goes the Kryptonite weakening her bottom region, and on comes the mega-dildo. Any guilt that Kara felt at having betrayed her step-sister would soon be forgotten with a good hard pounding.  
Lena kissed the back of Kara’s delicate neck tenderly, as she gripped those cute little hips.  
Sure, Alex Danvers would be looked into soon enough...but Lena would do that after thoroughly rewarding her sweet little darling.


	14. Agent Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers grows suspicious of Lena Luthor, but the surprise arrival of an old acquaintance distracts her, even as it present the opportunity of a crucial lead.
> 
> Meanwhile Lena Luthor, concerned that a third party could undermine her ownership of Supergirl, has a new state of the art toy to deepen her subjugation of her Puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains intense smut and has nothing to do with fluffy puppies.

“I turn over a rock and find a hardplace...”  
Alex Danvers had just had one of those days; she had just recently told Kara, in no uncertain terms, to keep any details of her activities a secret, as she was in the process of heading up a DEO investigation of L Corp’s R&D. Alex suspected that Lena was running several shell companies, and using them to conceal the actual nature of her activities. However, all she had gathered were innocuous parts of vibrating and pumping mechanisms and what appeared to be metal rings for pipes with indented linings.  
To the daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, an expert in bio-engineering, this was frankly disappointing. She had got the better of Lillian Luthor, but Lena Luthor eluded her efforts to uncover the truth. Persuading the DEO that Lena was still worth investigating was going to be tricky.  
She knew in her gut that Lena Luthor was as shady as the rest of her dysfunctional and scheming family, or rather she wanted to believe Lena truly was a Luthor.  
She had hoped for a smoking gun, an incriminating piece of proof that L Corp was up to its old shenanigans. Sure, everyone believed Lena Luthor was reforming and changing the company that had been so cancerous under the stewardship of her father and brother, even Alex’s step-sister, Kara, believed Lena Luthor to be a force for good, and Alex had little support at the DEO; the government security agencies all had deals and contracts with L Corp, such was the incestuous nature of the Millitary Industrial Complex. Alex had no illusions of that when she embarked upon her career. She knew there was corruption, she knew there were people within the DEO who had compromising conflicts of interest, but she was a determined woman, who, like her sister, was idealistic, though Alex, the smart scientist and logician, was always the practical realist. Protecting her sister had always been a priority, often even over herself. She and her step-sister played two different, yet equally important roles. If Kara was the muscle, Alex was the brains. She was competent, smart, and beautiful.  
The picture of the vibrating mechanism she looked at on her computer reminded her of Maggie Sawyer, which led to a wry smirk. She certainly had experience in those...ahem...devices, when it came to Miss Sawyer. The Bio-Engineer in her and the sexy lesbian in her both had a fascination with sexual devices.  
Was Lena making sexual devices? Why would such a powerful, wealthy woman invest so much in such toys, and who was she making them for? Why would she make what she could simply buy for herself?  
Alex smiled at herself. Sometimes she could not help conjuring elaborate theories, it was just the nature of who she was. Maybe, just maybe, Lena was the same.  
Alex looked at her watch. It was getting close to evening.

Lena Luthor could not let go of the theories churning and grinding within her complex, ever-active mind. Times like this, thought Lena, she envied her puppy, whom had returned home. Lena had wanted to put her on what she dubbed the “EFM”( Endless Fucking Machine) for amusement, but the need for discretion required that Kara continue her usual routine, which of course was allowed anyhow; she continued to be Supergirl even though she was, privately, her obedient pet puppy. There was no need to disrupt the public appearances and perceptions of Supergirl and Miss Kara Danvers, and with the realization that Alex Danvers had such pull on her puppy that Lena was forced to punish the information out of her, had left a growing wound of doubt about whether she truly could own her sexy pet puppy. For Lena it reminded her of the Christmas Day when she opened a gift she presumed to be for her only to discover it was in fact for Lex. Even after knowing the truth, she still felt it was hers and Lex had stolen it from her. Her relationship with her brother was always a hostile one, and they competed for their father’s attention, a contest which Lena often lost, not out of merit, but, she suspected, or rather knew, her father favoured Lex because he was male. He’d always pushed Lex, while on one occasion telling Lena to stick to “girl stuff”. That might have discouraged some people, but Lena was only emboldened by her fathers narrow minded sexism, and it led her to strive all the harder. Like her brother, she hungrily sought power, and like him, she had a complex about anyone else having it, resulting from her father. So with Lex, so with Luthor. She followed a different path to Lex, perfectly illustrated by him seeking to destroy Superman, which she regarded as a futile pursuit given the Kryptonian nigh invincibility, whereas she dominated and conquered Supergirl, indeed using her invulnerability against her.  
Alex, though, was more difficult a prospect than Supergirl; subduing and fucking the shit out of the super-heroine was not difficult for someone of Lena’s intellect and cunning, but Alex...well, she was alot smarter than her sister, and in fact her relative weakness meant there was not a strength she could turn against her as she had done so successfully with Kara.  
How much did Alex know about Lena? Lena did not like not knowing things, especially about a woman who, she suspected, was investigating her. She had told Kara not to tell, indicating secrecy, and that, Lena surmised, meant subterfuge was afoot. The DEO had contracts with L Corp, which meant it had a vested interest in not rocking the boat, but Lena knew there were people within the DEO who were much more principled, the kind who whistle blow, the kind who call out people in their own organizations. Despite the cynicism of many, including Lena herself, she knew that such people were in fact much more plentiful than was commonly assumed. Alex, given she was Kara’s step sister, was likely one of those idealistic types.  
The beginning of alot of trouble for Lena, that’s what this was.

The sound of ringing echoed through Alex’s home, and she duly approached the door to answer.  
Alex opened the door.  
Maggie.  
Maggie Sawyer.  
Maggie. Fucking. Sawyer.  
Maggie Fucking Sawyer with pizza. This was good. Damn good, thought Alex, who could not contain her smile. There was a silent awkwardness between them for a moment.  
“I wanted to see you again, Alex. I kept putting off this moment, the way we parted, because we wanted different things from life, different choices, different paths, those are the kind of things that drive people apart, you wanted kids, I didn’t. I hurt...I felt it cut so deep, yet, I wanted to see you again, to have, maybe, for old times sake, a little dance. I fantasised about it in my mind, because I yearned for it, yet I also was delaying it, always coming up with reasons to not see you again, because I feared you didn’t want me, because I feared you had forgotten me...but here I am, here for you. Being there for you...it’s sort of what I do, I got so used to it...aside from being a detective who investigates aliens, of course.” Maggie felt emotion swirl around within her and fill her, as she struggled to contain the feelings that were now bubbling up within her.  
“Its been a while”, Alex replied, folding her arms a little defensively, “I’m not one for impromptu reunions, Maggie. I’m not the kind of person who can easily be like that.”  
“I think with me you can be like that. Neither of us are exactly working in conventional jobs, so why would we not be spontaneous?” Maggie retorted, with a smirk. “And, well, I’m from that alien world called Nebraska.” Alex couldn’t help but grin, which drew a grin from Maggie in response. Alex could be so serious sometimes, which made getting a smile out of her so heart-warming, so rewarding.  
The two women looked at each other for another moment...both bit their lips and looked into each other’s eyes, then up and down at each other. Maggie was wearing a leather jacket and tight black top with sleek black jeans. Alex felt a frisson of arousal just looking at the beautiful woman. They had not been in each other’s arms for so long, the distance between them had been so deep.  
Maggie was also enjoying the sight of Alex, the firm demeanour, the tall stature. She was impressive, always so impressive. It took alot to impress Maggie. You had to be smart, beautiful, and have that certain something. Strength. Yes, Maggie liked inner strength, and Alex had that by the boatload.  
Maggie moved closer, leaning in, and kissed Alex, who offered no resistance. Alex responded more than in kind, she grabbed Maggie and pulled her in close, kissing passionately. They kissed tenderly, then with each press of lips, it became ever more passionate, as the feelings of genuine, deep love, were joined by lust, a very intense, forceful lust.  
The two women were soon touching each other frantically, Alex grabbing Maggie’s bottom and squeezing it; those tight black jeans certainly made it all the more fun. Maggie jumped up and wrapped her legs around Alex, who lifted her up onto a desk and continued to make out with her.  
Both women were now wet and excited, their love and passion exploding forth, their bodies colliding and grinding with Sapphic lust. “We were supposed to have broken up...I thought we could end it”, Maggie exclaimed, getting a wicked smirk from Alex, who unzipped the front of Maggie’s jeans and slid her hand into the woman’s panties, and began to skill-fully play with Maggie’s wet pussy, pushing her index finger inside her ex, making the usually composed Science police detective groan loudly. Alex looked her in the eyes as she fingered that delightful cunt. “How many girls have you fucked since we broke up?” Alex asked as she added a second finger and rotated her digits inside Maggie, whose head arched back as she was overwhelmed by pleasure. She grunted and then raised her head back up and looked back straight into Alex’s eyes. “I’ve fucked loads...I’ve spread legs and pegged like a fucking champ!” Maggie had a lustful, fierce smirk on her face as she boasted to her ex, though deep down she had missed Alex crazily. Alex knew Maggie could seduce women with stunning ease, so it was no surprise that she had added to her long list of conquests in the aftermath of their relationship. “Sure you have, Sawyer...”, Alex sighed, “but...can any of them do this to you?” Alex pumped her fingers up and down inside Maggie’s wet cunt, making her whimper and squelch, and tormented her by doing so slowly and methodically. “I know how to fuck you up, Maggie...DEO is technically on top of science police, Don’t you know?” Maggie squirmed and groaned as Alex fingered her expertly. She literally had Maggie wrapped around her finger.  
“I haven’t had nearly as much fun as you have had...so...” Alex thrusted up deeply with her fingers, making Maggie grunt, “so, I’m going to get my share” she declared. Alex grinned then kissed Maggie ferociously, while still mercilessly fingering her throbbing cunt. All that pent up lust Alex had bottled up for months was now unleashed, and all of it was being directed onto and into Maggie Sawyer, who offered no resistance, giving herself to the DEO Agent.  
Alex was not holding back, which surprised, yet delighted Maggie, who, even with her supply of girls, had always truly longed for and loved Alex above all others. Thrown onto the bed, Maggie felt Alex pulling down her jeans and tossing them aside, then immediately grabbing her panties and throwing them away as well. Alex was a wild sexual animal unleashed; a side of her many people were not aware existed. Gripping Maggie Sawyers ankles, she opened her wide. Alex never got tired of the sight of that beautiful pussy displayed before her eyes.  
“What about the pizza?” Maggie asked. “Pizza? Darling, I think I’ve got plenty enough to eat between your legs”, Alex replied with a sly smirk, then eagerly dived into the science police woman’s welcoming pussy.

Dressed in black pants and a stylish pink top, complete with navy blue tie, Lena strode through the corridor of her secret, yet lavish, private residence. This was one she had constructed within a remote forest, and kept off the books.  
Lena Luthor tugged the leash and led her puppy, dressed in a much more sexualized version of her Supergirl costume, into her private office. Lena Luthor made her way to her seat and sat down. “Stand with your hands above your head. Stick your tits and bum out, puppy.” Lena sat and enjoyed the sight of her plaything, her super-powered plaything, to be more precise, stood still and objectified before her.  
The Supergirl costume here had no skirt as such, instead replaced with extremely tight red hot pants that exposed her camel toe and the mound of her cunt. The boots were thigh high and tighter, wrapping tightly around Kara’s legs. There were no tights. Exposed skin on the thighs added to the appeal for Lena. Her top again was blue, but was now so tight that Kara’s nipples protruded from her costume obscenely. There was no cape; Lena felt that would hide Kara’s sweet, fuckable ass.  
“Turn around”, said Lena, with a casual smile. “Yes, Mistress”, came the obedient reply. Kara gave Lena a complete parade of her body; face, tits, hair, thighs, bum...everything.  
The collar around Kara’s neck of course had a slither of that Green Kryptonite, as did her wrists and ankles. Lena was fully in control, as always. “Good girl”, said Lena, as she pushed a button on a remote in her hand, triggering the sound of buzzing and pumping inside the super-heroine’s crotch. Kara groaned and whimpered softly at first, much to Lena Luthor’s amusement, Kara Danvers still had a tiny crumb of dignity which made her try to keep her composure, which lasted a few seconds at best.  
The uncertainty sparked by Alex, and Supergirl’s brief defiance of Lena, had led to a more focused effort to completely subjugate her dripping wet pet puppy plaything, to which end Lena had fashioned fiendish new devices alongside her devastating strap-on to exploit Supergirl’s sexual vulnerability.  
“Do you like my new toy, the all-new portable masturbator, puppy?” Lena’s eyes bore into her bitch as she asked that simple, yet pointed question.  
“Y-yes...unnnh...y-yes...M-missstreeesss...”  
“Its specifically designed for your Kryptonian cunt, it would kill any human woman, but for you...”  
Lena looked at the dampening deep red shade in the crotch of her hotpants, dark dark. Kara stumbled and pressed her hand to her crotch. “for you it is the most pure, sexual pleasure...” Lena added, as she sat watching, at one point casually sipping a glass of water as Kara soaked her pants.  
“It’s state of the art, put simply, it’s designed to fuck you up.”  
“Oh god...oh god...unnnhh...”  
“Now, Puppy...” Lena slowly moved her finger along the remote. Kara fell on her back, her legs open wide, involuntarily raising her hips as her crotch turned an extremely deep shade, soaking rapidly.  
“F-fuuuck...ohmyfuckinggo...aaaahhh...unnhhh...”  
“As you can feel, I’ve refined the technology to more fully exploit your alien physiology, all your points of stimulation, of which there are vastly more than in a human female, especially your clitoris, and of course your limitless sexual durability, your greatest weakness. Nano technology enables this device to attack your sensual regions using thousands of mobile stimulators which can transmit energy from red Kryptonite into your every nerve”, Lena slid her finger up the remote by roughly half an inch. Supergirl squirmed and arched her back and grunted loudly, her erect nipples poking through her chest. “Did you know the Kryptonian G-spot is a hundred times more sensitive than that of a human female? Thanks to you, Puppy, I know that. Now, you feel that.”  
“Y-yes, oooohh...aaahhh...M-m-Mistress...”  
Kara Danvers rolled on the floor, her body and brain devoured by sexual energy as the Portable Masturbator used its myriad devices, consisting of an internal dildo, numerous vibrating nodes, and many electro-stimulators, stimulated her clit. Rolling onto her front, Kara curled up, her bottom wonderfully presented to her owner. She was now so wet that her cunt juice was dripping out of her tight hot-pant part of her costume.  
Calmly interweaving her fingers as she sat at her desk, Lena Luthor laid it all out to her squirming blonde bitch. “Puppy, as you squirm under my control, as you drip and squelch and slurp helplessly at my whim, as I drown you in your own sea of sexual pleasure, please do consider very carefully any attempt to defy me or deny me information that I demand. All you have to do is do as told, it’s so simple, really, just be a good little puppy for your Mistress, and you will experience nothing but exquisite, endless pleasure.”  
Kara’s eyes were wide with desperate need, yet again, Lena had turned her brain to mush, but was now doing it even more effectively, tailoring her art of scientific sexual conquest to astonishing new heights.  
Lena turned down the Portable Masturbator for a few seconds, bringing Kara a moment of intense relief that was quickly followed by intense sexual denial, as her pussy ached and throbbed in a state of furious heat, then Lena turned it right up again.  
“Just Do As Told. How many times have I told you that, my sweet adorable wet Puppy? Oh, by the way, I have also put in place plans for a pain version of the Portable Masturbator, so remember that if you ever dare think of being a Little Miss Uncooperative Bottom Bitch again.”   
Lena stood up from her seat, and walked back over to the squirming Supergirl, the buzzing emanating from her crotch, as well as the subtle squelching of the internal dildo rapidly fucking her. Crouching down next to her pet, Lena ran her fingers through the super-heroine’s lovely, abundant blonde hair. “Beautiful...so delightfully beautiful...and mine...”, Kara whimpered and grunted, as Lena gently circled her index fingers fingers around her erect nipples.  
“I do love this new costume, Puppy. It really does suit you; you look like a total slut, and your body is displayed for my delight, and you certainly do delight...” Tracing her fingers in a circular motion around the erect nipples of Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor then reached down with one hand to stroke the buzzing and squelching crotch, feeling the sodden wetness of cunt juice soiling those tight red hotpants.  
Lena Luthor enjoyed and savoured the sight of her squirming little blonde Barbie doll fucktoy, a sight which had made Lena herself damp in her panties, turning Kara over onto her front and spanking her bum, “Puppy completely messing her pants is why I, Goddess Lena, am in charge of you.” Lena turned Supergirl back onto her back and leaned forward, her eyes looking deeply into those of her conquered puppy, and gripping the girls cunt with her hand, she declared, as she turned up the Portable Masturbator, “Just Do As Told.” A loud intense buzzing and the crackling of the stimulators inside her accelerated into a sensual chorus.  
Lena uttered one word.  
“Cum.”  
Kara did as told.

Alex licked and sucked upon Maggie’s pussy lips, trailing her tongue along the folds and leading up to the aroused clitoris, where she swirled her tongue around Miss Sawyer’s sex button, causing the usually so in control science detective to thrust her hips up at Alex in due deference to her skillful tonguing. “DEO now has jurisdiction of this pussy”, Alex declared with a wry smile, as she licked and teased her ex, showing the extraordinary and surprising skill she had in pleasuring pussy.  
Maggie Sawyer, still wearing her tight black top, but nude everywhere below that, was laying spread out on Alex’s bed, as Alex, nestled between her open thighs, ate her pussy with unfettered relish.  
“As DEO has jurisdiction”, Alex announced, before inserting three fingers into Maggie’s dripping wet cunt, “I must question you as to your sexual activities in my absence”, the tone was light-hearted, and a reflection of the fact that Alex had never been all that perturbed by Maggie effortlessly getting into the pants of so many girls before she met her, indeed it was something Alex had witnessed. Maggie was the female equivalent of a stud, and Alex could of course attest to her irresistible allure.  
“I’m gonna tongue your clit in the shape of a number, and each time, you have to give a name...”  
“Fuck you!” Maggie exclaimed, laughing.  
“You might get to do that if you answer the DEO Agents questions, Miss Sawyer...” Alex smirked as she pumped her fingers in and out of Maggie’s cunt.  
“You...unnnh...you still have THAT dildo, you know, that one you used to...”  
“Oh yes, Officer Sawyer, I still have it...it’s in this room...”  
“Fuck...fucking hell...I agree...you know I love that fucking thing....and you suing it, of course.” Maggie parted her legs wider as a sign to Alex that she agreed to Alex’s terms.  
Alex licked a “1”.  
“Kirsty Newland”.  
Alex licked a “2”  
“Aaah...H-Helena Masterson”.  
Alex licked a “3”  
“Jane Towerton”  
This continued onward, Alex recognised some of the names; Towerton was an agent of the DEO who lacked Alex’s knowledge yet had greater hands on instincts. Most of the names, though, were obscure to Alex, in fact she wondered if Maggie was making some of them up. It wasn’t above Maggie to employ a bit of deception in the game of boasting.  
On she went, naming names that only Alex would know, and those that Alex would follow...  
Alex licked “17”  
“Ooh...uhhm...Lena Luthor.”  
Alex suddenly paused. “Lena? Lena Luthor? You fucked her? Seriously?”  
Maggie smiled wryly, “Well...Well she really fucked me, really.” Alex was speechless. “She’s pretty damn hot, I gotta admit, Alex, but, you know, there isn’t the love you give. We only hooked up about three times. Hey, you’re supposed to be licking my pussy, Miss DEO Agent!”  
Alex’s mind was exploding into furious energy, her cogs were grinding and her thoughts were racing. Perhaps Maggie had some info on Lena, some deep, intimate secrets that could reveal her true intent?  
“Lena Luthor...I want to ask you more about her, Maggie...” Alex sat up between Maggie’s opened thighs.  
“Alex...are you jealous? There’s nothing to be jealous about...it was a fling as far as I’m concerned.” Maggie sat up and kissed Alex on the forehead, “stop worrying. You always worry.”  
Alex kissed Maggie back, “It’s not to do with us, Maggie, it’s...work related...”  
“Work?! I thought I was a workaholic, but you, Alex, geez...” Maggie sighed, then leapt up and pushed Alex onto her back, and quickly straddled her ex-girlfriend, “Okay, okay...I’ll ask la-“ Alex conceded, only to be smothered by Maggie’s wet pussy, “I want you to finish eating my pussy, like a true professional DEO Agent should, get to work, I need to fucking cum, you awesome bitch!” Maggie grinned as Alex administered her exemplary cunning linguist skills upon her. Alex, not realising the import of them, would have to ask those questions later.


	15. Maggie Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie Sawyer recounts to Alex Danvers her fling with Lena Luthor that took place prior to their relationship.
> 
> Could this kiss-and-tell reveal some important information about Lena Luthor’s agendas?

Maggie Sawyer had history with Lena Luthor, one that would shock and surprise Alex Danvers.  
This was no slow kindling of a loving fire, traversing the anxiety of coming out to her friends and the world, as Alex and Maggie was, and would be. No, this was something intense, something Maggie Sawyer could not anticipate, and could not stop.  
Lena Luthor and Maggie Sawyer met on a night when both were frequenting a bar exclusively for female clientelle, well over a year ago, closer to two. Maggie was curious and drawn to this mysterious dark haired woman, and approached her, being more than a little impressed by her body, and even more impressed by her sexy demeanour. This was in fact just after the first time Maggie had rejected Alex, whose uncertainty and hesitancy was a huge contrast with Lena.  
Maggie was dressed relatively casually; tight black pants, a dark blue long coat, and yellow blouse. Lena opted for more glamorous wear; a little black dress with a revealing cleavage and a sleek, thigh revealing opening at the hem.  
“Well, you see, people see me as a product of my family”, Lena sighed, “but I’m a product of me, really. Self-made. I’m built out of my own will and mind. That sounds boastful but I know it to be true. I don’t see any value in being bashful.”  
“Oh, come on, none of us are self-made, Lena. I’m certainly not. We are all shaped by those around us, for better or for worse.” Maggie folded her arms and leant against the wall. Those words made her think of Alex; the effect she had had on Alex Danvers was not yet realised by Maggie, yet even here, Alex caused her to look a little deeper.  
“Are you Implying I was shaped for the worse, Miss Sawyer?” Lena gave a disapproving look, her eyes narrowing as if about to fire lasers. “I'll have you know that I have endeavoured to learn from my family’s most grievous errors, and I can honestly say it has made me a better woman.” Lena’s dominating eyes now filled with unexpected emotion, as she revealed herself more than perhaps she would like.  
Lena Luthor stepped forward, and leaned in on Maggie Sawyer, and with a piercing gaze, which made even this confident woman feel overpowered. “Miss Sawyer...Don’t think of me as some spoon in her mouth dilletante, I can assure you I am not that.”  
Maggie tried to glare back, to think of a witty, sharp counter or riposte, but her mind drew blank. Something about Lena Luthor excited her, or rather, excited a darker part of her. She was highly intelligent, but not in the aloof, insular way you might expect someone born into privilege to be smart. No, Lena was streetwise, too. She knew the lay of the land, seemed to know everything about everyone in the same room as her. Maggie wondered if there was anything untoward in how she achieved such insight. Perhaps it truly was a natural gift, or perhaps it was through discreet and meticulous gathering of data? Maggie could not help but think of that, it was just in her nature as a science police officer to do that. Scepticism, suspicion, questioning, these were the watchwords of any good police woman or officer. Maggie was entranced by Lena’s gaze, the piercing eyes, the stern yet somehow soft expression that kind of flowed beneath them like a hidden lake. But...there was this primal dominance...an innate, natural, and completely ruthless dominance that was over-powering, so much so that when Lena asked Maggie which muffin to eat, “blueberry or chocolate?”, Maggie instinctively and nervously replied “yes”.

The two women exchanged meaningful looks. One dominant, the other more than a little cowled by that dominance. Maggie was so used to being the Alpha, or at least the more confident, in just about every interaction with every girl she had ever known, to the point that this shocked her. Lena Luthor exuded power and elegance, her every move seemingly faultless, not a single stumble or misplaced foot or ill-considered string of words, everything was perfectly honed, or perhaps it was that Lena was so intoxicating it seemed that way. There was no doubt in Maggie’s mind that Lena had tremendous power. If she could make a strong woman like Maggie feel like a little bitch within moments of meeting her, then just imagine what she could do to men. Wrapped round her finger, that’s what she suspected, or rather, what she had already concluded. No wonder Lena Luthor had had such an easy time from those usually suspicious guys at the DEO! Sure, men, particularly those of the old guard, the Conservative types, feared and resented powerful women, but there was a certain kind of woman, a special kind of alpha female (Maggie hated the term but it was the only one she could think of), who could turn even the most misogynistic men into her willing servants. Those kinds of women, Maggie felt...well, they could make mincemeat of the ladies pretty effortlessly, too.  
Lena placed her hand upon Maggie’s, “I like the cut of your jib”, she said, her voice a delicious mixture of soft and firm. “It’s good to know some people see the value of my determination”, Maggie replied, smiling because she did not know how to deal with this sleek, powerful femme fatale. “Miss Sawyer, that’s your surname, isn’t it? Being a woman of attitude, I like what I see in you; a woman of attitude...but how much do you have?” Maggie smiled then looked a little apprehensive, again not sure how to respond. This was so wildly different to Alex Danvers, the woman trying to understand and accept herself. Lena Luthor seemed to have no doubts at all, and on top of that was as inscrutable as she was powerful, yet Maggie was able to see gaps in her seemingly impregnable armour.  
Lena smiled softly. “I ask because I like to know because, like you, I have an appreciation of the female body, Miss Sawyer. I know because I saw you looking at my breasts from across this room, and your eyes have rarely left my attention...you are quite the pervert, Miss Sawyer, and not just toward my tits and bum, I saw you doing the same to other girls in this fine establishment. Quite brazen, in fact. Very brazen...and something I greatly admire. Even the more sexually open girls, they hesitate, but you...like I said, I like the cut of your jib.” Lena leaned back, her smile that of a chess player who had just made a winning move. Maggie was speechless, stunned at Lena’s observation, was her leering that obvious? Or was Lena just extremely sharp and observant? “Come with me to my place, Miss Sawyer, and we can do more than just discuses the bees and the bees.” Holding her drink in her hand, then calmly sipping on it, Lena looked into Maggie’s eyes, and her gaze never left the science police-woman, making Maggie feel not objectified, but wanted and desired. Lena’s eyes left no doubt, the intensity of that gaze, dear lord, it made Maggie so wet. Her heart beated faster, and her panties were no longer dry...Lena’s gaze, and the thoughts she could feel grinding and whirring away underneath it, the tick tock of Lena’s precise brain...Maggie felt her legs weaken, she felt as if the rest of the world had ceased to exist, and the only person looking upon her, was Lena, and the only person she wanted looking at her, was Lena.  
What followed happened so fast that Maggie could barely make sense of it. Lena slid her hand through her hair, caressing her neck, and holding her with that unstoppable gaze, her eyes locked onto Maggie like a laser, and then another hand, and with it more fingers, slipped up the side of her dress, subtly raising it, exposing, and then caressing, Sawyers right thigh. Lena whispered something in Maggie’s ear, something sensual.  
“You’re mine...” Lena whispered. Maggie, so used to being the “top” in most sexual interactions, would normally bulk at such a statement, but here, Lena’s gaze melted her, and she, Maggie Sawyer, the tough, no-nonsense crusader, was reduced to a meek “yes”.  
Seconds later, Maggie was being led by the hand, Lena leading the way, out of the bar, and into the front seat of Lena’s car, a plush, a stylish sports car with luxuriously comfortable leather seats. Lena took the drivers seat, she was always the driver, that’s something that Maggie learned straight away, and would be taught again and again throughout the duration of this night, and indeed during their short relationship.  
Lena Luthor traced her finger under Maggie’s chin, trailing it down her chest, unbuttoning the front of her little black dress, making her cleavage much more visible. “Much better”, Lena smiled, as Maggie, whose nipples were fully erect and poking through her unbuttoned dress, felt a rush of sexy excitement. Lena made it all seem so normal, so casual and everyday, like there was nothing odd about unbuttoning a woman’s dress as she sat in your car.  
“We’re going to my place”, Lena Luthor declared. ”I’m cool with that”, Maggie smiled, feeling excitement at finding herself in such a strange, surreal, and sexy world. But they were going deeper into that sexy world, much deeper than anything Maggie could ever guess. They arrived at Lena Luthor’s lavish mansion, passing through automated security gates, and into an immaculately managed garden. “My gardener, Javier, manages the garden...he keeps the grass trim, and keeps the leaves off the path. He favours a traditional lawn mower. I am sure you are fascinated by such details, Miss Sawyer...” Lena said wryly. Maggie had been to some swanky places, not as part of her social life, admittedly, but as part of her job at the science police, which inevitably involved visiting some of the most powerful and wealthy people on Earth, and in some cases probing them without probing them in such a way as they would not notice. That was a necessity with the powerful; these are people who can bend the law, the state, to their will, so stealth and guile became key tools in questioning them.  
Normally, in this situation, Maggie Sawyer would be in detective mode, observing, asking deceptively innocuous questions, and scanning every inch of this large structure. But this was certainly not the case here. Here she was horny and trying not to fall under Lena’s spell. The woman was so goddamn intoxicating, her dominant aura somehow made everything sexual, or sensual at least. Lena was the definitive powerful alpha woman. Her every word, her every inflection, exuded a kind of raw confidence and regal power that affected all who came into contact with her. Maggie Sawyer, no meek Soul herself, was left in awe, and unable to stop herself wettening at Lena’s presence. Alex was a strong woman with a good heart and a vulnerable aspect that Maggie could identify almost instantly...Lena Luthor was like an invincible goddess...and yet Maggie knew that there had to be a vulnerability somewhere; everyone, everything, had a weakness, a vulnerability, insecurities, doubts, old wounds that had never truly healed. She had sensed signs of them, though had yet to pinpoint one.  
But, for all this deep thought, Maggie was wet as fuck, and horny as hell. She couldn’t help but want to be this majestic woman’s bitch, even though the surname, “Luthor”, should have been ringing all kinds of alarm bells in her brain. Maybe it did, it’s just she couldn’t hear those trigger warnings under the deafening noise of Lena’s sexiness.  
Lena looked Maggie in the eyes, as she closed the door behind them, she grinned at Maggie. “None of you have any idea what’s about to hit you, that never ceases to amuse me.” Lena gave a wicked smile. Maggie returned a quizzical look in response, only to be pinned to a wall and ravished aggressively, Lena’s hands and fingers unbuttoning her top in mere seconds, and making her way down to her pants in even less time, groping Maggie’s crotch lewdly, all while staring intently into Maggie’s eyes with a look so fierce it could melt the frozen Antarctic wastes.  
Lena’s eyes...they were so intense. They exuded power, just one look from Lena made Maggie want to drop to her knees, when that look was held, it became insanely hot.  
“I want you, that’s all that fucking matters”, Lena intoned, her voice deep and lustful, yet absolutely in control. This was not the wild, chaotic lust of so much romantic fiction, this was heat that was tempered, controlled, and devastatingly precise. Every grope, every caress, no matter how spontaneous, was the product of a sharp mind working in tandem with the intense heat of her body.  
Maggie, the sharp-witted law enforcer, found herself out of her depth, overwhelmed not just by Lena Luthor’s intensity, but also by her cunning. Lena swept across the board, capturing Maggie’s pieces and forcing her into checkmate. It’s hard to argue with a woman like Lena when she has her fingers buried deep in your cunt and is expertly rotating those fingers in a meticulously calculated motion to spark the maximum sexual lust and heat within.  
Maggie was getting her ass handed to her, and she was loving every second of it.  
She was thrown onto a large four poster bed, and spun round onto her front, Lena’s hands grabbing her hips and raising her ass, then Maggie gasped as a loud rip followed. Her panties were torn off. Lena gave no fucks for any notions of etiquette. Maggie should have objected, but this was...the hottest thing she had ever experienced. No woman had done this to her, certainly no man. But Lena was just getting started; before Maggie could even collect her thoughts or any semblance of composure, Miss Luthor pressed the advantage spectacularly by slamming her large, unyielding strap-on dildo into Maggie’s dripping, tight snatch.  
Maggie had heard words to the effect that Lena Luthor “did not fuck about”, but experiencing such gloriously unabashed boldness, being, literally, on the receiving end of it, was a whole new experience. She felt her hips being gripped and then felt Lena begin to grind and pump, doing so with such effortless confidence; none of the fumbling about Maggie had experienced with her other lovers, none of the hesitance and caution. Lena just went in and took what she wanted, like an unrepentant thief in the night. There was this “brazen elegance”, yes that was a good descriptive term, thought Maggie. Lena managed to be obscenely crude, yet make it seem like fine wine, perhaps because every audacious move was not, as it initially seemed, spontaneous, but in fact, carefully calculated and planned. That led to a moment of realization from Sawyer; Lena had planned to seduce her, planned to undress her, planned to fuck her. Lena controlled everything, she played the game and set the rules of the game, ensuring victory. Fuck, this woman was smart. Maggie Sawyer thought she was clever, thought she knew all the little games human beings play, and she certainly knew some of the games Lena played, but Lena took it to a whole new level, and it was intoxicating to be in her presence, to be fucked by her. Maggie had to hand it to her, well, she would, if Lena hadn’t already taken her ass and claimed it as her personal fiefdom.  
Lena Luthor pressed deep into Maggie Sawyer, making the science policewoman grunt as she delivered an intense thrust deep into her cunt, accompanied by the sleek squelch of a soaked and eager pussy. Lena grabbed Maggie’s hair and pulled it, forcing her into raising her head and arching her back in a submissive bitch posture, as Lena used her tresses as a leash, and rammed her point home with deliciously brutal thrusts. All Maggie could do was submit and give herself to Lena, there was no other option, her lust was now so intense that she wanted to be fucked by Lena...and then fucked even more by Lena.  
Lena Luthor was certainly more skilled than Alex; whereas Alex Danvers merely had the exterior of a strong, powerful woman, and she certainly was a strong, determined woman, no question of that, she nevertheless was vulnerable and sensitive underneath that, alot of that outward strength came from being the big sister to Kara, of whom Alex was extremely protective. When Maggie and Alex were in bed, they made love; caresses and sensitive kisses and warmth, because they both craved the understanding and love of each other. It was a deep connection. Lena didn’t make love to Maggie, she fucked her, owned her, dominated her, made her into her bitch. The consummate Alpha Female, Lena Luthor was Mistress, Queen of all she surveyed, and tonight she was Queen of Maggie Sawyer’s body.  
Lena expertly pumped Maggie, letting her think she knew the rhythm, then switched it up into another round of intense, pussy-shattering pounding, pushing her to the edge, then easing back just as she thought she was about to cum. Maggie was helpless, as she was being constantly pushed and pulled, pumped and pounded, always on the edge, eyes wide, mouth agape and grunting, groaning and whimpering, while her pussy squelched under Lena’s endless ins and outs, the precise fingernails of the alpha female squeezing her ass cheeks. “You like that?” Lena asked, then laughed, and delivered a flurry of deep, devastating thrusts into the conquered woman’s sexual core.  
On and on it went, Lena in total control throughout, not letting up, giving no quarter. A ruthless fucker, not a love-maker. Maggie had never been fucked so deeply, yet her later relationship with Alex (which would follow this dalliance) it was deeper in other, more important ways. She would not trade that for Lena’s brand of Premium Fuck Your Brains Out, but....damn...it felt fucking good...every second of it, just to be in the presence of, to be fucked by such a master of the sexual arts, and knowing that Lena was only showing a mere fraction of her sexual know-how, it was just simply awesome.  
Maggie Sawyer came hard. She squirted and groaned loudly, so much so Lena warned she would get her ball-gag out if Maggie got any louder. Lena was not joking, as Maggie would come to learn in the coming weeks of their whirlwind liaison. The orgasm was the most intense Maggie had ever experienced, it shattered her mind, making her head spin like a helicopter rotor.  
As she lay sprawled on Lena Luthor’s large bed, exhausted, her mind a mess of sex and fuck, Lena ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair, “plenty more where that came from, bitch”, the seemingly unflappable woman said with a sly smirk. Now, normally, Maggie would slap anyone who had the temerity to call her a bitch, but Lena Luthor had such a dominant aura that you just accepted it. It was Lena’s world and you were living in it.  
As Maggie looked across the room at Lena, now dressed in a sleek long black silk nightshirt which perfectly accentuated her sensual figure, she noticed her glancing at a picture of a familiar blonde superheroine.  
“What you looking at?” Maggie asked, moving herself over a little to look at Lena as she laid on her front, still naked. Lena looked away awkwardly for a moment; this was uncharacteristic, from the same woman who was so ruthlessly efficient when fucking, and so totally composed in any situation, that it piqued Maggie’s interest.  
“Supergirl?” Maggie asked.  
“Yes. Supergirl.”  
“You have the hots for her?” Maggie joked.  
Lena Luthor looked defensive for a moment, just a moment, just a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Maggie Sawyer to pick up on; she worked at the Science Police, a job that required not just understanding of alien tech and the unseen world of the extra-terrestial, but also the guile and nous to spot those little tells, the slips in a person’s armour that reveal their true selves.  
“If you must know”, Lena Luthor conceded, her voice laced with irritation, “I have a natural interest in super beings, same as you do.”  
“It’s part of my job”, Maggie Sawyer responded.  
“Well, it’s part of my job, too. As CEO of L Corp, I feel a responsibility to keep tabs on such things, because I have the resources to help, to get things done in ways that the public sector simply can’t. Do you think me a selfish, stereotypical greed-driven corporate suit, Maggie? If you do, then you don’t know me at all. I feel a responsibility that comes with my power, that’s the difference between me and my father and brother; they were selfish, egotistical, narcissistic men, whereas I have always sought to better the lives of those around me.”  
Maggie felt Lena was being disingenuous, given she had displayed no small amount of narcissism as evidenced by her total control and need to dominate, well, everything.  
“Supergirl is a meta-human, she seems to be benevolent. But...she’s powerful, and beyond our control. Maggie, consider what happens if Supergirl takes a darker turn. I’ve heard from my sources that something happened to her, and she behaved like a very bad girl, for a brief time, yes...but I know it happened. She needs to be kept on a leash. You can’t have Supergirl being a wildcard, that’s too dangerous.”  
Maggie disagreed, “I don’t think Supergirl is dangerous at all”, she declared.  
“Because she is blonde? Cute? Funny how you accept Supergirl’s good nature, yet question mine, Maggie.” Lena’s words dripped with disapproval.  
Maggie Sawyer felt she had touched a nerve, “You sound like some of my colleagues, they are sceptical of everything. Comes with the job, apparently, though I like to think I keep an open mind.” Maggie rested her chin on her wrist as she looked at Lena, who had put down her tablet and returned to Maggie.  
“Life has taught me not to judge people on face value...” Lena looked down on Maggie as she again traced her fingers through her hair, and slid her other hand under her chin, lifting her face. That glare. That piercing Lena stare, Maggie felt her will melting in an instant. Lena let go of Maggie’s head then turned her over onto her back then confidently straddled her, lowering her crotch onto Maggie’s face.  
“Enough talk. Get to work. You owe me for that fucking huge orgasm I gave you.” Lena sat on Maggie, who began licking her mistress. She did, after all, owe her the pleasure.

Back in the present day, Maggie Sawyer sighed, “That was my first night with her...we had an intense fling, I can’t deny it was exciting. Lena is an absolute Queen, born to rule. But for all her dominance and power, you know... it didn’t last. I was never in love with her as a partner. As a Mistress, yeah, she was fucking awesome...but we could never be equal, not like you and me, Alex. It lasted a few weeks, an intense fortnight and a half of hard sex, but it was not long before Lena’s interest seemed to move elsewhere.”  
Alex Danvers had been listening to Maggie Sawyer describe her meeting with Lena Luthor, with more than a little unease. Listening to your ex describe to you how another woman seduced and fucked her is not good for your insecurities, and while Alex had become more comfortable in her sexuality, it’s impossible not to feel a tinge of ennui at hearing about sexual escapades, even though Alex was fully aware of Maggie’s dalliances as her feelings for her grew. Maggie had offered to give Alex the Cliff Notes version of her story, but, being the stickler for detail that she is, she opted for the full unabridged version. Alex knew that unless she heard the full story, crucial details might be missed, so, despite Maggie’s warnings, she demanded to hear the whole thing.  
“You know, although Lena was damned good at the sex, I can’t deny that her dominance drove me wild...but, the emotional side...she couldn’t compare to you, Alex. There was always armour with Lena, and everything is on her terms, always her way, or the highway. In fact, she made me realise how much you gave me, how special you are, how unique what we have....what we had....maybe, dare I say it...okay, I’ll say it we can have again...how amazing it can be, how much deeper we reached.”  
Maggie and Alex looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, their eyes lost in each others souls. For a beautiful, sweet, sweet moment, they were back together, in that bliss of companionship and unending warmth. Then Alex looked away, and the moment was lost. Maggie, holding back tears, leaned forward and placed her palm on Alex’s cheek, and gently turned her back to face her, and once again their eyes locked. They were back in the moment.  
They were together again.  
Everything else melted away as they got lost in each other’s eyes. Then, instinctively, as if it were second nature, they leaned in to share a tender kiss. A slow, lingering, loving kiss, as tender as it is passionate, and filled with the secret longing of many months. It was a primal expression of “I missed you”, uttered not in words but in touch and sensual contact.  
Maggie and Alex shared this moment, they wanted it to last forever, but knew it couldn’t, yet even as they parted lips, and drifted apart again, they felt the inertia of longing pulling them back. Maggie smiled, and touched Alex’s cheek.  
“I gotta go. But...let’s not miss this opportunity, Alex. Talking about Lena, well, it made me appreciate you a whole lot more, because that moment we just had...it’s something Lena can’t compare to, not in a million years.”  
Alex pouted, “What, not in a bazillion years? I was hoping for a gazillion, Maggie.”  
The two women laughed and hugged.  
“Wanna see you again real soon...ASAP”, Alex hollered as Maggie waved as she walked away, got into her car, and drove off.  
Alex took a deep breath, letting the cool yet comfortable night air fill her lungs, and felt that rare feeling of contentment, the kind you get when you are looking out at the sea, or up at a sunny sky, when things feel right. Alex cherished it.

It was not until an hour later that Alex returned her thoughts to the vexed subject of Lena Luthor.  
What Maggie said about Lena’s interest in Kara...it seemed to point to something even if it was hard to ascertain what that something was.  
Lena’s comments about Kara needing to be controlled, those might have been put down to just an anti-meta human paranoia on Lena’s part, but it matched rather too well with the dominant, kinky mind-set of Lena Luthor. Literally using the word leash...yeah, thought, Alex, connotations aplenty. Alex was, on reflection, glad she asked for the full details of Maggie’s relationship with Lena, for it was those details that she believed would be the Rosetta Stone in her impromptu investigation of the CEO of L Corp.  
Alex felt she was getting closer to something, and Lena’s interest in her sister had now made it officially “Serious Business.”


	16. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief conversation with her step-sister Kara, Alex visits L Corp and asks some questions of Lena Luthor.
> 
> Meanwhile Kara sinks deeper and deeper into sexual submission to her masterful Mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an adult story that has nothing to do with puppies, and contains alot of smut.

It was late at night, and Alex Danvers had paid a visit to Kara, to check up on her and ask some discreet questions. She’d been baffled and curious about Kara’s absence from her usual routine. Ever since a few weeks ago, Kara had been around Alex and her other friends much less, as if someone else were demanding her undivided attention.  
Alex had had little opportunity to see her step-sister in recent weeks, as her investigation into L Corp’s shell companies acquiring vibrating mechanisms and other such oddities had piqued her interest.  
Kara Danvers, dressed in loose t-shirt and loose shorts, leaned against her kitchen desk as Alex, dressed in leather jacket and denim jeans, arms folded, enquired as to her activities. “Sometimes I think you’re seeing a new boyfriend”, Alex asked.  
“I have my own life, sis”, Kara protested, “I know you want to protect me, but I’m a big girl, and, you know, I have super powers, so you don’t have to worry about me. I’m Supergirl!”  
Alex had noted a slight change in her step-sister’s behaviour, a kind of detachment, though nothing concrete. “You've been off doing mystery things, Kara”, Alex asked, taking the role of big sister, “I worry about you, I can’t help but be overprotective, it’s part of the job of being big sister. You can’t stop me being this way, Kara. You being Supergirl makes so difference; I’m your big sister.”  
Maggie had told her of Lena’s interest in Kara, but she had nothing concrete, only speculation to build from. Alex was smart, but her mind was not one geared toward obsessive analysis; she looked at evidence and balanced it. This she learnt from her parents, so it was ingrained into her methods.  
Kara sighed. “I’m fine.” Even as she said that, Kara was fantasising about Lena Luthor fucking her again. It was hard to not think about sex and pleasure for more than 1 minute. Kara could not stop thinking about her Mistress, the pleasure she gave, and the punishment she could dish out if Kara displeased her. Her pussy ached for Lena even as she talked to her step-sister, not wanting Alex to get her into trouble and deny her the orgasm which were dependent upon serving the whims of her Mistress. Kara was still a little dizzy from being pounded by Lena’s strap-on earlier that day, so her mind was not even in the room with Alex.  
Kara certainly did not want Alex finding out about her being Lena Luthor’s puppy; that would mean the humiliation Of her sister knowing what a depraved, needy slut she had become, but, worst of all, it would mean the loss of the intense sexual pleasure, far beyond anything any human female could imagine; endless orgasm and relentless pumping and pounding, gushing at the slightest touch, or even the slightest word, from her sexy, powerful Mistress. Kara had become addicted to the nectar of sexual perversion Lena provided, and knew know other human or Kryptonian could provide it.  
The pair said their goodbyes as Alex left to return home. The two sisters both pulled at by sex and emotion. Alex, too, had a woman on her mind; Maggie Sawyer was back in her life, and her conflicted emotions regarding the woman she loved would not go away. In truth, they never went away.

Next day...  
The sun shone through the clear windows, the bright ambient glow casting brightness upon the white interior, making it glow.  
Lena Luthor strided across her clinical white office, glancing out of the window at the cityscape, enjoying the scenic view of a clear blue morning. Relaxed and in a positive frame of mind, she sipped a mug of coffee and turned back to her desk, pushing a button to close the windows, sealing away the view of the outside world.  
“Come to me, puppy.”  
Supergirl crawled into view, dressed in her costume, and adorned with Kryptonite collar, ankle, and wrist rings, on all fours, looking up at the woman who owned her sweet little Super-ass. Lena then walked behind Kara, lifting up her skirt and exposing her ass, caressing it gently.  
Supergirl was so damned fuckable, and Lena knew that many men, and indeed many women, would relish possessing a girl who was pretty much the perfect fucktoy. A plaything that could be fucked infinitely, with no soreness or tiredness, only an endlessly escalating erotic desire. Lena Luthor smiled broadly as she gazed upon the ass of her little blonde puppy. Two round, yet compact bum cheeks were presented to her, and truly what a fine ass Kara had.  
Tracing her fingers down from the pulchritudinous bum, Lena found Kara’s most sensitive region, her crotch. She was not surprised by what she found.  
“Damp. Just the way I like you.” Lena gave a wry smile as she stroked her fingers over the special region between Supergirl’s thighs.  
Super-Puppy was now so well conditioned that Lena’s mere presence caused her panties to soak. Lena rubbed the girls crotch delicately, teasing her, triggering a string of pathetic whimpers. “Why are you so wet, Puppy? Tell me...give an honest answer.”  
“I’m...I’m horny, Mistress Lena”, Kara whimpered. “I want to be used by my Mistress...so much...” What a surprise, thought Lena, amused by the constant arousal of her pet. “Of course you are, because that’s how I want you to be, and that’s the kind of girl you are, darling puppy.” Lena patted Kara’s head playfully.  
Lena slid her index finger up and down the indent of Kara’s slit, pressing the panty fabric into the eager fuckhole. “You’re doing as told”, Lena intoned softly, as she manipulated Kara’s pussy with little effort, the body of her pet quivering in response, hoping that Lena would use and fuck her.  
“Can I cum, Mistress Lena?” Kara asked, her mind obsessed with sexual gratification. The honey of sexual pleasure which Lena supplied her with, had filled her mind with lustful desire. Yet, much to Lena’s delight, she was still the naive, pure creature who had so entranced and fascinated her.  
Kara had lost any will to defy her Mistress, lost in the sea of pleasure that filled her, and constantly craving more. Being fucked into oblivion by this effortlessly dominant alpha female had shaped and narrowed her perception into one defined by sex.  
“No.” Lena was unequivocal; she would never allow Kara to dictate the arrival of orgasms, this kept Kara firmly on the leash, as she would have to follow Lena to get the pleasure she so desperately craved. At every quarter, Lena had placed an incentive for her little plaything to obey.  
“If you’re a good girl, you might get to cum, but you have to earn it by doing as told. That path leads to pleasure.” Miss Luthor cupped Kara’s breasts playfully, squeezing them, then pushed her head down, running her fingers through the beautiful blonde tresses, forcing the super-heroine to raise her bottom for Lena’s appreciation. Lena certainly appreciated the shapely, yet petite, bottom that she now owned. Cupping each bum cheek with her nimble, long fingers.  
“Hmmm, I am so tempted to fuck you right now, Puppy.” The mere mention of fucking made Kara bite her lips and quiver excitedly. “Maybe I should have you put on the machine for a few hours as a special treat.”  
Kara wiggled her ass excitedly. Such behaviour would have been unthinkable to her just weeks ago, but Lena had stripped away all notions of dignity, turning Kara into a creature of pleasure, in constant search of sexual release for her aching, throbbing, wet pussy. She’d take whatever Lena Luthor gave her, and would do anything to get more.  
Lena traced her finger along Kara’s slit, “I’ll put you on the machine later”. Those words triggered thoughts and memories of being pounded endlessly, of being fucked and fucked and fucked in a way human females could only imagine. It was a degree of pleasure so intense it had become a drug to Kara. That pleasure had become a leash which Lena used to keep Kara firmly in her place. Supergirl was compelled to obey, not by LENA’S actions, but by the constant, aching need in her cunt, the insatiable need for more pleasure.  
Walking to her desk, Lena beckoned her bitch to come sit upon her lap. Kara crawled to her Mistress, who then sat her upon her lap and groped her breasts and thighs, “open wide for your Queen, puppy”, Lena instructed as she glanced through the morning memo’s at L Corp.

Alex Danvers made her way to L Corp, dressed smartly in a black pantsuit, walking to the glass door and entering the lobby. A large barrier and detector was before her, with a sleek-haired man at a desk next to it. “You aren’t on the guest schedule”, he pointed out, his eyes narrow and disapproving.  
“My name is Alex Danvers, I’m a DEO agent. I want to speak with Lena Luthor.”  
“She’s busy.” The secretary barely looked at Alex, his eyes looking at the computer screen to his near left.  
“DEO. Department of Extranormal Operations. That mean anything to you? I’l make it simple for you, it means I have authority to demand a meeting with your CEO. Do you understand?”  
“I suppose I have to”. His reply was taciturn and dismissive, yet reluctantly accepting.  
“Go on ahead, I’ll tell Miss Luthor you’re coming.” He gave the most disapproving look to Alex as he turned back to his computer screen.  
“Take everything out of your pockets, put them in the tray, and walk through the gates”, said the guard at the entrance lobby. Alex took out her belongings and passed through the gate, then collected them again and proceeded.

Lena Luthor was casually fingering Kara as she sifted through L Corp’s business, her attention shifting to and fro from several screens, all while Kara whimpered and moaned helplessly in her lap.  
Then, she saw the message from her staff, informing her that DEO Agent Alex Danvers was heading her way. Much to Lena’s irritation, Kara saw Alex’s name on the screen and that shook her out of her sexual reverie.  
“Play-times over, puppy”, Lena declared, lifting her bitch off her lap then leading her to a secret door in the office, and ordering her to lay down on a flat bed in this dark soundproof room. Lena pushed a button and thick metallic restraints folded and locked around Kara, enacting her ankles together and pinning her arms to her sides. “Open your mouth”, Lena demanded, and Kara complied. A red ball-gag was pushed into her mouth and fastened tightly into place. The sexually voracious and needy superheroine was bound and helpless, and without pleasure. Lena looked down at her sternly, “be quiet. Out of sight, and out of mind. Do as Told.” Lena then closed the secret door, and walked back out into her office.  
Returning to her desk, she sighed softly, and sat back down. Lena Luthor was no longer calm. She was agitated. She had given alot of thought to whether Alex was on her tail. Turns out her anxieties were well founded, though she did hold out the hope that Alex had some other business on her mind. That was unlikely, though. Now, Lena’s mind whirred into action. She considered her myriad options, attempted to foresee multiple timelines and outcomes.  
Suddenly, Lena Luthor was not in control. This she did not like one little bit. Her body became agitated and tense, as if filled by static. With Lena, control was everything, and anything outside that control was a threat.  
Alex Danvers was a problem, in fact a potentially disastrous one. The big sister would not be at all pleased at discovering Lena Luthor had turned Kara into a fucktoy and pet. Lena would nevertheless have to strategize a way to deal with her, neutralize her. Alex’s arrival was just minutes away, and Lena’s mercurial mind was in absolute overdrive.  
She pushed a button and the windows opened again, letting sunlight again flood her office.  
Supergirl was bound and locked away. Lena Luthor sat at her desk, trying to hold onto her feeling of being in control. For all her confidence, she felt anxiety gnawing at her feet.  
Lena Luthor took a deep breath.  
“Let her in”, she told her staff, her voice a little tense, something staff at L Corp rarely heard from their supremely confident CEO.  
The door opened, and in walked Alex Danvers. Lena looked her straight in the eyes as she approached.  
“Welcome, Miss Danvers.”  
“Miss Luthor, good morning.” Alex was cool and somewhat aloof. Business like. Lena sort of liked that. She certainly liked the black pantsuit, and Alex’s figure. She was vastly different from her girly step-sister, much more of a tomboy, much more serious and focused. Lena got up from her desk and walked over to Alex, offering her a warm handshake, accompanied by a soft smile.  
Alex was immediately struck by Lena’s dominance, even her handshake threatened to overwhelm her. Then Lena looked her in the eyes...and she felt that fierce intensity. Alex felt her legs weaken at Lena’s gaze. This woman exuded power. “Fuck”, thought Alex, forced to take a deep breath at Lena’s extraordinary presence. Maggie’s descriptions were not hype; Lena really was this powerful, the very definition of Alpha as Fuck. Alex felt very vulnerable; her outward confidence was no match for Lena Luthor.  
Lena sensed Alex’s weakness at her gaze, and quickly identified that, though she was outwardly more worldly than her step-sister, she had weaknesses that could be easily exploited. Lena Luthor knew how to exploit weaknesses, and, besides, she was attracted to Alex Danvers, and was musing a little on “completing the set”.  
“What are you here for, Miss Danvers? I’m happy to help, I hope you are aware L Corp under my tenure has become much more co-operative with government authorities such as the DEO.”  
“Yes, the change has certainly been positive. But, its hard for corporations as large as L Corp to change their ways, given the nature of a large beast. In my experience at the DEO, I know that’s certainly the case with government authorities. Change takes time, and old habits don’t go quietly into the night.”  
Lena Luthor nodded, “Well, I’ve been working hard to make L Corp an asset to humanity and this community. I think of L Corp as a team, and I’m simply the leader.”  
Alex didn’t buy for a second that this dominant female would consider herself as just the head of a team. Lena was definitely not a team player.  
The two women walked to Lena’s desk. “Take a seat”, Lena offered, as she sat down behind her desk. Alex sat down in the chair in front of Lena’s desk, unaware that her stepsister was bound and gagged in a soundproof hidden panic room right next to Lena’s office.  
“I’ll get straight to the point”, Alex announced. “We’ve traced several items to your company, and they appear to be connected via Shell organisations.”  
“Alex, I assure you L Corp does not use underhanded tactics such as using shadow or shell companies to conceal shady practices.” Lena sat confidently in her seat, with the casual laid back demeanour that indicated her effortless authority.  
Alex sighed, “Lena, the DEO has evidence that shell companies with ties to L Corp have been obtaining components of various sorts. Vibrating devices, pumps, rings...all manner of curious oddities, which certainly fits into the DEO’s modus operandi. What is your explanation.”  
Lena felt a prick of uncertainty, and a loss of control, as Alex delivered what felt like a sharp curveball. She was even feeling that nervousness welling up within her. The CEO sat back for moment, allowing her thoughts to coalesce around the rapidly spinning cogs of her impressive brain.  
“These shell companies you speak of...they may, perhaps, be residuals from my father and brothers misguided practices, but I must say, Alex...vibrating devices? Do you think I am involved in some sinister conspiracy to make vibrators?” Lena said that with a sly smirk, presenting the notion as a joke, when in truth it was much more than a joke, it was the truth.  
“Miss Luthor, with your company’s history, the DEO cannot be faulted for wanting to keep very tight scrutiny on your activities. You could be a living saint, and we would still be right to keep a close eye on you and your business interests.” Alex fixed Lena with a stern gaze, only to get one in return from Lena, which overwhelmed Alex almost instantly.  
“Sounds like you’ve found me guilty already”, Lena Luthor replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Lena leaned forward, her confident leaning back posture giving way to a more defensive body language. “Truth is, you’ve got little to go on. What are you going to prove, that I’ve been shipping sex toy parts? This isn’t the 1950s, Alex, that would hardly be considered even a mild scandal. Like I said, my company is on a path toward a clean reputation. I will seek to correct any misdemeanours I find via internal investigations. Is that what you came here for, Miss Danvers?”  
“Officially, that is my business here, but, just out of curiosity, given the history of your sibling...what is your interest in Supergirl?” Alex delivered a curveball, which caused a raised eyebrow from Lena Luthor.  
“I have little interest in Supergirl, Miss Danvers, though I, like many, admire her noble work in protecting people The world needs more heroes like Supergirl. What does she have to do with any of this?” Lena again leant back, trying to regain her controlled composure having let it slip from her.  
Alex had caught her lie. Maggie had told her Lena was very interested in Supergirl, now she knew that something was definitely up. If she was a fan or admirer of Supergirl, as many people were, why not admit it?  
Alex pondered whether to press further, or hold her cards close to her chest. After all, she was unaware her sister had been turned into Lena Luthor’s personal slut; she considered Lena a possible concern, but only in the usual, conventional villain sense. What Lena had done was far beyond Alex’s imagination, for she still presumed the items were part of something far, far from sexual, and more in line with the usual supervillain gadgets she and the DEO had become so accustomed to, to the point it was kind of an everyday thing to her.  
She was closing in on Lena, but saw little need for urgency as of yet.  
“That’s all”, Alex announced, with a calm tone. Now she was in control, while Lena seemed agitated, though still effortlessly dominant. Alex felt a little smugness at this, after all, She’d manage to knock the ultimate alpha female down a peg or two, which was no mean feat. Alex could not deny that Lena was...intoxicating.  
They shook hands awkwardly, an odd mix of hostility and sexual attraction being palpable between the two women. Alex left, having now gained the upper hand.. She’d won this first round against Lena, and now knew something was definitely up, though certainly not what was actually up. Lena had designs on Supergirl, it was now just a matter of figuring out what those designs were.  
Lena Luthor sat in her seat for several minutes after Alex left.  
“Bitch”, Lena Luthor seethed. She did not like not being in control, and Alex had taken that away from her. A woman so used to holding all the cards no longer had the whole deck.   
Lena opened the door of the panic room and looked down upon the bound and gagged Kara.   
“Ahhmmmfthh?” Kara asked through her gag.   
Lena looked infuriated and angry. Kara’s earlier transgression had now caused her to lose control of the situation, and Lena Luthor did not take kindly to people who cost her that control.  
“I need to spank your stupid ass, puppy.”  
Lena delivered to Kara a glare that would terrify demons.   
“Well, I was going to give you several orgasms as a treat for being a good puppy...but now I am not in a good mood...not a good mood at all, so puppy gets a hard spanking on her infinitely durable ass for landing me in trouble.”  
Removing the straps but leaving in the gag and Kryptonite laced cuffs, Lena turned her bitch over and hitched up that pretty red skirt, attached a Kryptonite laced belt to Kara’ands waist, and, taking out her reinforced paddle, raised her hand and slammed the paddle down on Kara’s immaculate, and indestructible bottom, making Supergirl yelp into her gag.  
Even as she took out her frustration on her bitch’s bountiful bottom, Lena’s mind clicked and whirred, as she mused on how to deal with Alex.


	17. To Do List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena vents at Supergirl, but as she uses her magnificent toys to make good, hard use of her horny pet, she realizes that an opportunity awaits her.

THWAAAKKK!!!!   
Lena slammed her paddle down on Kara’s very available bottom, the paddle sending Kryptonite waves into the super-heroine’s ass. Kara’s bum shook and wiggled under Lena’s unforgiving strikes, each delivered with more than a little anger. Lena had been calm and dispassionate in her domination of Supergirl, even as she herself became aroused at turning Supergirl, the powerful Kryptonian beauty, into her personal puppy and all-round sexual plaything.  
And that’s where Lena’s anger lay; all Supergirl had to do was just do as told, just crawl on her knees, stick that sweet ass in the air, look adorable, spread her legs for Lena, and not say things without Lena’s permission. That is hardly difficult.  
“It’s not hard, Puppy...You only have to obey.” Lena declared, voice infused with irritation, as she spanked her bitch’s naughty bottom with the Kryptonite laced paddle. To Lena, it was exasperating that her pet, who barely had to think, could make such a simple blunder that now led to her having to deal with Alex Danvers.  
“Maybe I should put you on fucking machines you so love to be fucked by, for a few hours, and deny you orgasms", Lena Luthor sighed, “but I have the need to release my frustration...I want to smash your stupid pussy of steel.” Her voice was thick with disapproval. Lena smacked Kara’s bottom with the paddle, making her bitch grunt piggishly into her gag.  
Lena put on the specially designed strap-on dildo that could aptly be described as the “Supergirl-buster". How many super-villains could Lena sell this wonderful toy to? The thought of them wrecking and humiliating Supergirl made Lena smirk broadly. However, she suspected most of them lacked the imagination to use this majestic toy to its full potential. The male super-villains, Lena felt would feel threatened by this “Mecha cock" doing what their humble penises could not. As Lena gripped and fastened the large, yet comfortable toy to her hips, she reminded Supergirl that “only I know how to truly fuck you, only I have the means to do so. That aching need in your Kryptonian twat is not going to be satisfied by any erect man, or any wet lesbian, because they don’t have what I have...and I have what you need, Puppy. That, and a whole lot more.” That last line made Kara’s pupils dilate and her body involuntarily squirmed.  
Lena touched the tip of Kara’s wet, dripping cunt with her state of the art strap-on, and the super-heroine immediately whimpered desperately. Her pussy throbbed instantly. Kara’s mind was full of that amazing super-cock the instant it touched the entrance of her sodden fuck-tunnel. She was already filled.  
Lena had trained her with repeated, and extremely thorough, fucking. She’d become helplessly addicted to it, as well as the into citing appeal and simplicity of just doing as told. It was so much simpler, so much more pleasurable, and Kara’s mind had become attuned to sexual pleasure. The nature of being Kryptonian on Earth was, Kara had discovered thorough Lena’s conditioning, having a sexual intensity and sensitivity far beyond any human female. Only Lena could satisfy that need, that incessant, intense hormones that had consumed Kara and to all intents and purposes had turned her into what many would call a Bimbo Fucktoy. In the past Kara would have been repulsed by such a status, but...Lena had shown her that being a woman’s subservient little bitch was actually wonderful. She couldn’t deny to herself that she loved being Lena’s Fucktoy, because Lena was so much smarter than her and clearly superior. Kara herself knew that Alex wouldn’t understand the joy of being the pet puppy of an Alpha Female Goddess. Lena had turned Kara’s pussy into an infinite supernova of fiery sun spewing forth cascades of white hot sensual lust.  
Kara remembered the time when she was a naive girl who barely comprehended her sexuality, had no awareness that her super human powers included the ability that no human girl had, but which many would wish they had if they had witnessed the sheer pleasure of being fucked and fucked and fucked and fucked over and over with no soreness and fatigue, able to take it all, take as much pounding as could be dished out. All the other girls on Earth would be so jealous of Kara, and how many of them would gladly be the Fucktoy of an awesome Alpha Female in return for experiencing such cosmic sexual heights. Kara could not see beyond the pleasure, and certainly found it hard to imagine Lena not being in control of her pussy, which she used as a leash to tug her brain into compliance, and very effective it was, too.  
Lena Luthor pressed her very special strap-on inside her puppy, with a languid squelch, she stuffed her bitch, gripping Kara’s hips and moving in like she owned the place, which, frankly, she did. Lena loved the feeling of having a girl stuffed and waiting to be fucked, it was what she called a “tipping point” moment, but it was even better to do this to Supergirl. Having this beautiful, incredibly powerful girl, impaled on the end of the dildo, the cock, that so beautifully represented Lena’s power, her dominance, it was so delicious, such a satisfying feeling, a feeling of triumph; taking the most powerful girl on Earth and making her your bitch.  
Lena had modified the remote control device she had used in previous fucking sessions so that it was now a kind of glove that responded to hand gestures, making it much more intuitive, and less of a distraction from the extremely important business of fucking the shit out of Supergirl.  
Lena wasn’t doing this for her Puppy’s benefit; she wanted gratification, and most of all she wanted to remind her Puppy who was in charge with a brutal, spectacular display of her innate dominance, and crush her little Bimbo superheroine under waves of lewd, depraved pleasure. That outcome was not in any doubt for Lena, who gripped her super-plaything’s hips and, with a simple gesture of her index finger, activated the rotation feature, beginning proceedings with a “slow, comfortable, screw”, a demonstration that Lena could reduce Supergirl to a squelching slurping mess with ease. The super-heroine groaned and whimpered as the dildo whirred inside her, grinding that Super-cunt in continuous rhythm not possible for any human. Lena then added her own flavour by thrusting in and out suddenly, two or three times, then stopping. Lena absolutely loved confusing her puppy with tactics like this, and loved how it further illustrated in wonderful clarity who was the Top and who was the Bottom, who called the shots, who made the thrusts.  
For some, this would be the pinnacle of domination, but Lena was just getting started. Super-heroine’s, after all, required a super-domination to match their power.  
Lena gestured with her thumb, and the dildo began to vibrate as it screwed Kara Danvers, turning those moans and groans and whimpers into even louder and more animalistic sexual mewling. But, though Kara groaned and grunted into her gag like the horny puppy she truly was, even as her mind was literally full of fuck, she knew that her weakness, her durability, was where Lena Luthor knew how to absolutely fucking wreck her...and she was holding back on that, and Kara knew from experience that Lena had constantly been improving the dildo, making it more efficient, more versatile, and especially more powerful. She knew, even after being fucked over and over, that Lena could always fuck her more; that was the thing about being so durable, having a “pussy of steel”, it meant Supergirl couldn’t be fucked senseless, and as a result her senses could always be taken to even higher levels of orgasmic bliss. It was this bliss that had become addictive to Kara, like a drug that consumed her mind, to the point it made her almost constantly wet, because when she wasn’t in this brainless realm of pure sexual sensation, she wanted to be there, and only Lena Luthor could take her there, because naive, simple Kara had no idea how to do that herself; she did not even know how to masturbate herself properly, let alone fuck herself into that heavenly bliss state which Lena put her in.  
Lena slowly fucked her puppy in steady motions. She had thought of just ramming her blonde piece of ass like a berserker, but that was never Lena’s style, she was all about strategic opening up of pussy and calculated, mind breaking. She approached pussy the same way she approached chess and the same way she approached business; with an eye to the bigger picture and an aggressive pursuit of her objectives.  
Kara grunted into her gag, as the friction inside her cunt built up, and as the aching need, already burning, was stoked by Lena’s steady kindling of that fuming sexual fire between Supergirl’s wide open thighs. Kara, writhing as waves of sexual pleasure entered her and travelled to her brain. Kara could grunt and whimper into her gag all she wanted, she knew it would not influence Lena’s decision on how she should be fucked, and she was glad of it, however much she squirmed in frustration. Lena Luthor understood her pussy far better than Kara herself, she was in the hands of a supreme, expert Mistress. As she felt the strap-on phallus move in and out, in and out, over and over, seemingly endlessly, she entered a kind of hypnotic state, the rhythm of mecha-cock in super-pussy squelching and slurping into a tuneful chorus, as her pussy juices seeped and drooled, easing the path of the high-tech intruder, yet never easing the deliciously tormenting friction. All Kara could do was accept Lena pumping her lovely body, and its inviting holes,, as she saw fit.  
Lena looked imperious, firm, and commanding as she looked down upon Kara as she impaled and pumped her pretty little blonde bitch.  
Lena gestured with her fingers again, this time activating “Auto-fuck” mode. Oh, how many men wished they could do this, Lena thought, smirking. The dildo began pumping Kara’s cunt by itself, using a powerful pneumatic piston mechanism. This was the advantage of being a lesbian; you had access to toys that could do alot of the strenuous work for you, whereas those poor guys had grind their cocks and thrust their hips, all while staying erect. Lena didn’t have to do that, and in fact it would be foolish to do that; Kara Danvers is Supergirl, you can’t fuck Supergirl with human physical actions, you need to bring more, a whole ton more.  
The piston increased in speed steadily, starting off slow and laborious, then increasing, in and out, in and out. Supergirl’s drooling twat squelched and slurped appreciatively, alongside the pathetic grunts, whimpers, and moans from the little blonde bitch. It got faster. And faster. And faster. It was soon fucking Kara so rapidly, that it took on the blurry omni-presence one sees from spinning helicopter blades. Lena calmly gripped those shaking hips and buttocks, as she fucked Supergirl with no effort. Kara, meanwhile, was absolutely losing her shit; her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, her pussy was exploding over and over, it felt like a supernova was rapidly exploding literally between her legs, retracting, then exploding outward again, and her already sex-filled mind was giving way to pure Erotic sensation as she was fucked in a manner that would kill any human female, or at the very least make her brutally sore in less that 2 seconds, but she absorbed it all, and because of that, there was no need for it to stop.  
Lena slapped her puppy’s shaking, vibrating bottom, as she watched her device, a device she crafted for this very purpose, fuck Supergirl as no human could, the pistons slamming in and out at a mind boggling speed, as if she was being fucked by a high speed train. “Certainly more powerful than a high speed locomotive, that’s for sure”, Lena said with a wry smile.  
Lena was not unaware of the irony; she, a mere human, was effortlessly pounding a Kryptonian girl, who squirmed and squelched and groaned while Lena calmly oversaw proceedings, her “mecha-cock” owning Kara’s overwhelmed fuckhole. Lena had effectively turned the tables in the meta-human narrative. It was Supergirl who struggled to keep up with Lena’s superior intellect and natural dominance. It was Supergirl who was reduced to a weak, helpless puppy before Lena Luthor’s supremely dominating might. Lena owned Kara over and over, in a never-ending cycle that neither wanted to end.  
The ramming of that super-pussy was rewarded by the device with stimulation of Lena’s clit, though Lena preferred not to have too much stimulation; she loved the control over her Puppy, and her losing too much control would take the fun, the joy, out of that, and prevent her from truly fucking her toy into oblivion. It was the control that Lena relished even more than the arousal and sexual stimulation that of course were abundant when fucking a powerful female like Supergirl. She exchanged one pleasure for another, and for Lena, it was the rich nectar of control, of dominance, was the sweetest of all.  
So it was that Lena Luthor casually stood behind her bitch, and allowed her dildo to do the talking, and it was certainly “vocal”; in and out in rapid motions, making Kara squelch and groan, and now grunt like a little piggy, which greatly amused Lena, who had the luxury of fucking the shit out of a super-heroine while making little in the way of strenuous effort. Kara groaned and grunted, eyes rolling upwards stupidly as the endless pounding turned her brain to jelly. The pussy of Steel took it all, stretching and quivering, but was never overwhelmed, and never became sore. Lena had subjected Supergirl to extensive, mind-breaking hardcore fucking sessions, and yet, Lena had yet to strap the girl to a brand new especially built pounding machine or super-Sybian and leave her there all day. She’d fucked her naive little puppy for hours, of course, but not days. That was definitely on Lena’s “to do” List when it came to her already thoroughly done, yet never finished, Puppy.   
Kara resembled a doll attached to the hips of Lena, shuddering back and forth, more toy than super-heroine, her remarkable durability meant continuous, infinite sliding in and out, with not a bit of fatigue or soreness. This, Lena felt, was by far greatest ability. Flying? Impressive, yes. Laser eyes? Cool, certainly. Super-strength? Well, that’s practical. But those all paled next to Supergirl’s ability to be fucked and fucked and fucked, her wonderful honeypot squelching and slurping, constantly lubed, in large part due to Kara’s mind being a constant stream of sexual lust, and dirty thoughts. Yet everyone thought this dirty slut of a superheroine was the most purest, most perfect girl. One only need listen to Kara’s squelching, dripping fuckhole absorb and welcome every jackhammer thrust, every piston ING of her slot, to learn the true nature of Supergirl.   
In and out, the piston-like dildo twat-hammered the Barbie Doll Super-heroine, and it certainly was taking Lena’s mind off of Alex Danvers, even though the hard-fucked Barbie Doll she was fucking was largely responsible for the predicament Lena now had to wrestle with. Enjoying the sight of Kara grunting like a piglet and squirming, quivering, drooling, shuddering, her cunt leaking slut-cream copiously as Lena drilled her deeper and harder than an oil platform in the North Sea, it occurred to Lena that perhaps the solution to Alex was the same as the solution to Kara.  
Fuck her brains out. Use her sexuality against her. Make her power her prison, her leash.  
Sure, she would not be able to use these toys on Alex, as they would kill her, turning her pussy into a crater after a mere minute, but, Lena Luthor could seduce Alex, find her weaknesses, just as she had done with Kara, but even better find her strengths, just as she had also done with Kara. It was Kara’s strengths, after all, that Lena was currently using to completely and utterly fuck her into oblivion. But Alex was no simple little princess as Kara was.  
Alex was definitely smarter than Kara, she wasn’t the naive creature that Kara was, Lena had already gleaned that from her encounter with the Puppy’s step-sister.  
As the dildo smashed Kara into another shattering orgasm (Lena had lost count), causing the Kryptonian girl to spew forth cunt juice like a waterfall, Lena was contemplating something perhaps even more audacious than turning Supergirl into her personal fuckslave.  
“UNNNHHH!!! AAAAaaahh...mmm...fuuucck...fuck...unnnhhh...”  
Kara groaned loudly into her ball-gag, then whimpered desperately, as the strap-on savagely gave her an astonishingly brutal twat-hammering that would internally injure any human female. Kara’s sexual core was throbbing and expanding, consuming her in pure, total sex. Any woman witnessing this would feel at first shock, then a profound envy at Kara being on the receiving end of such a glorious hardcore fucking. An uncompromising fuck, pounding continuously, with no end in sight. This was heavenly, and to some, this would be heaven itself.  
As Lena gripped and slapped the bottom of her pounding squelching puppy, her mind, ever the multi-tasking kind, even when smashing the cunt of a super-heroine, was , in the background whirring away, as she fucked Kara. Perhaps, Lena thought for a second, this predicament was not a disaster, but in fact an opportunity, one that could prove very useful to Lena, it was a wild, unorthodox thought that continued to grow even as Lena took out her aggression on Kara’s durable fuckhole.  
Supergirl did her part, shuddering back and forth like Supergirl was the toy, not the strap-on, as Lena’s thoughts grew in depth and clarity.  
It would require a different approach, this Alex Danvers, after all was a very different woman, more complicated than Supergirl, whose powers, in an irony which was truly delicious, made her a slave to her pussy of steel. Lena adjusted the settings on her strap-on, and intensified the pounding to its highest setting while activating the clitoral stimulator, a small, feather like device which emerged out of the front of the harness and, extending from a prehensile wire, found Kara’s super-sensitive super clit and stimulated it. Its fine bristles tickled and teased the already swollen super-clit, as Kara bucked and shuddered, like a demented, wild animal, as each delicate touch set explosions off in her sexual core. Calmly gripping the hips of her shuddering, drenched, squirming bitch, Lena Luthor observed with a mixture of fascination and dominant satisfaction; Kara dripped and drooled cunt cream at Lena’s behest. Supergirl had become literally a well-oiled machine, the world’s greatest fuck toy. Lena mused at the thought of holding a huge party of lesbians and Supergirl getting royally fucked in all her super-holes over and over by women wielding Lena’s Puppy-Pounding Toys (Lena had nothing against guys, it was just that no male penis could ever hope to even partially satisfy that depraved, insatiable Kryptonian cunt. Supergirl would be the lubricious gift that would keep on giving over and over, a source of sweet joy to all who fucked her, and those who had the pleasure of being entertained by her depravity . Of course Kara, for her part, would experience the otherworldly extravagance of continuous orgasms, which she craved more and more of. The saphic slut party was, perhaps, another one to add to the To Do List. Of course, Lena already gave Kara plenty of orgasms, so many her mind was more between her legs than in her brain, and the CEO preferred to have her Puppy all to herself, even though the thought of pushing Kara’s sexual limits ever upward, far beyond those of a human female, appealed to her lust and her quest for knowledge. Lena had a big grin just imagining it, even as she currently fucked the shit out of Supergirl, she was thinking up new ways to fuck the shit out of her.  
“Huuffghhnnff!!” Kara squirmed and shuddered, the stimulation of her clit adding to her sexual  
“Isn’t technology wonderful, Kara?” Lena said with a wicked, wry grin.  
“Mmmuufffghh!!!!“ Came the wide-eyed reply from the pounded Puppy.  
“I’ll take that as a yes, hmmm?” Lena gave a satisfied smile.  
Kara Danvers spasmed and gasped wildly, her cunt feeling like a galaxy imploding and exploding rapidly, faster than she could hope to comprehend, all the while being pummelled by the unstinting, merciless mecha-cock, the stuffing of women’s dreams, or nightmares, depending on their point of view. Lena knew Kara was living in a mindless dream of sexual pleasure. Kara could still think, she could still function. She was still Supergirl. To the outside world, all was carrying on as before, all was right with the world, or as right as it could feasibly be. Dutiful little Kara was truly in her rightful place. Was there ever a girl who was more perfectly suited to being a Puppy? Here was this blonde, naive, beautiful girl, with a sweet face, sensuous neck, succulent boobs, deliciously long legs and lovely thighs, with a desire to please, a natural when it comes to serving and obeying, powerful yet unsuitable to decide how it should be used...a perfect sexy little super-body that made for the perfect fucktoy, and ultimately the perfect Puppy; a beautiful plaything that pleases it’s owner. To Lena Luthor, Kara could not be anything other than an adorable and deliciously fuckable pet Puppy.  
But alas, not all girls could be Puppies. Lena unfastened Kara and removed her gag, then had her stand still with her hands above her head, legs apart, her pretty Supergirl outfits skirt had damp patches caused by her Kryptonian cunt creaming.  
“What do you say, Puppy?”  
Kara looked at Lena, wide-eyed and oddly innocent despite having just been pounded like a dirty whore.  
“Thank you for making me cum, Mistress Lena.” Kara had the earnest eager to please demeanour of a schoolgirl desperate to get good grades from her teacher, and the same willingness.  
“If you want to cum more, you only need to Do As Told. It’s so simple”, Lena smiled, and pushed her thumb between Kara’s lips, prying her mouth open, “so simple, even a Puppy can do it.”  
“What do you do, Puppy?”  
“I Do As Told, Mistress Lena.”  
Lena leaned in to kiss her pet on the forehead, and slid her index finger between Supergirl’s lovely thighs, pushing her skirt up as she stroked the slit of her crotch. “I think you’re going to be a very good Puppy”, Lena declared, as she skillfully stroked her finger up and down the sensitive crotch. Kara whimpered and moaned in response, her cunt sparked even by the slightest touch, even the merest word, from Lena Luthor. For Kara this moment felt like an eternity, as that precise finger casually stoked her sexual fires. Could Kara ever stop wanting to be fucked by the Goddess Lena Luthor?  
“Kneel, Puppy.”  
Supergirl, the mighty super-heroine, knelt before the CEO of L Corporation. The powerful figure, an alpha female leader of business, towered over the powerless little Barbie Doll, for that is what Supergirl was when in the presence of Lena Luthor.  
The imperious female CEO stroked and petted Kara’s beautiful, long blonde hair, looking into those beautiful Kryptonian eyes. “So perfect”, Lena muttered, for a moment lost in the reverie of owning such a perfectly beautiful creature.  
Slowly tracing her finger away from Kara’s luscious locks, Lena stepped away from her plaything  
“Now, it is time for you to leave. Be on your way, and be a good Puppy. In my presence, Just Do As Told.” Lena walked past Kara as she nervously stood up, slapping the pouty bottom of the super-heroine just before she flew out an opening window and out into the midday afternoon.  
Lena watched her precious doll zoom away, a wistful smile crossing her sharp, serious face. She was no longer angry at her pet, in fact, she Lena was more than a little pleased at how things were going. She saw opportunities. Lena knew how to adapt, and here she had found misfortune had a silver cloud looming above it. 

Hours later, Lena sat at her office desk, and briefly glanced out of the same window her Puppy had flown out of earlier, before returning to her private, secure PC. She had accrued some photos of Alex Danvers, as well as a few other bits and pieces of the flotsam and jetsam that floated in the data stream.  
At first finding even little data was difficult and admittedly a slow grind, in large part due to Alex being a member of the DEO, being thus heavily protected by Government secrecy, and also because Alex was herself very scrupulous in protecting her privacy. She was shrewd. Even so, L Corp had enormous corporate leverage, and that yielded some useful material. Governments and their affiliated authorities were so deeply in bed with corporations that favours and back handers were the order of the day. The revolving doors between state and corporate led to compromised loyalties. Lena found such shady practices amoral and objectionable. She also found them extremely useful. Government contracts, especially, and the circular recruitment of corporations and state bodies, were rich seams. Lena also knew several key people connected to Maxwell Lord. That, and certain other extremely fruitful sources. Alex was certainly well protected, but not well protected enough, particularly in one fascinating blind spot.  
Lena looked at the TV; a news broadcast of Supergirl saving the day yet again. Today, she had saved the lives of many people by entering an on-fire building and using her super-breath to keep the fire away from people as they made their escape. Lena Luthor felt proud of her Puppy on these occasions, and Kara’s creative use of her mouth reminded Lena that Kara’s face made an excellent seat. Lena smirked, “She’s a whole lot more useful than you people think”, she thought to herself.  
Miss Luthor’s analytical brain processed the information about Alex quickly and efficiently, like a whirring machine, humming with much activity but little noise, she built up a picture of the troublesome DEO agent and with every new piece of information, assessed possible weaknesses and exploitable flaws. She was certainly a very different woman to Kara, which made sense as they were step-sister rather than blood sisters, Alex was the daughter of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, both brilliant scientists, who had adopted the alien Kara.  
Lena stroked her chin thoughtfully as she read through the various documents and fragments of information. Much of what she had already surmised and speculated was confirmed.   
Alex Danvers could never be a puppy, that much was certain; she wasn’t submissive enough, wasn’t eager to please, and couldn’t be spectacularly fucked and made to cum endlessly till her mind was broken, well, certainly not to the extent that Kara had been utterly, mercilessly fucked into a totally sexual state. But Lena could still use her, she could still own her. Besides, she already had her Puppy, and no need for another.   
However, Alex had none of Kara’s weaknesses, but some avenues of her own that Lena could exploit, most notably her lesbianism, which already removed one obstacle, and the fact that she was far less confident sexually than she was in professional matters, and had alot of insecurities relating to her sexuality, that it as obviously something Lena could take advantage of. Alex was fiercely protective of her adopted little sister, after all, who could not adore that sweet little Puppy?  
On that matter, Lena knew she would have to exercise the utmost caution. She knew never to underestimate the protectiveness of loved ones and family, even her cold and megalomaniacal half-brother still likely held feelings of protectiveness towards her, after all. Lena had learnt the patience required to navigate such pitfalls and emotional tidal waves. She had defeated Lex at chess by being the cooler, more objective thinker.  
One thing kept coming up, which was especially relevant in relation to Kara; Alex was determined and a serious shit-kicker if you were foolish enough to get on the wrong side of her. A pattern of strong-willed boldness was obvious in Alex, but also a streak of recklessness that led to rash behaviour, and a weakness for that old troublemaker, booze. Lena liked what she read, a wry smile at the contrast between the Barbie Doll and the Serious Yet Troubled Smart Woman.  
Lena recalled Madeleine Amber, an alpha female “ball-breaker” she knew at college, a girl with a reputation whispered amongst the girls for turning supposedly alpha male “chads” into her pussy slaves. That, apparently, was the truth, well, it was until she met Lena Luthor, who turned Madeleine into her pussy slave, she fondly recalled sitting on her face and pegging her as the sunset shone upon her abundant breasts. Regardless of what they were before they met Lena, they would bend and spread for her, regardless of whether they were male or female, though Lena strongly preferred putting women in their natural place; beneath Lena. She’d certainly fucked the shit out of some supposedly powerful men (many of whom had underestimated her), purely as a power play, but they always paled next to the long, long line of bitches she had spread and nailed. Lena, as well as having a natural tendency toward lesbianism, found females to be more challenging and thus much more rewarding to subdue.  
Lena Luthor rarely made the mistake of underestimating her targets. It was precisely because she had carefully studied Supergirl and understood her power (better than Kara herself, certainly) that she had conquered and molded Kara into her bitch. She knew that Alex would likely require the ropes to suspend herself by her own petard, just as her step-sister was her own undoing, so too would Alex bring about her own subjugation, and her own realization of the most important rule of all when in the presence of Lena Luthor...  
Just Do As Told.


	18. Fire Seeks Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers have another confrontation, leading to a shocking revelation that sends one of them reeling.
> 
> Meanwhile, Supergirl embraces being both super-heroine and submissive plaything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to arrive, I had a bad case of writers block and couldn't focus properly due to recent tiredness.

A typical Sunday Afternoon.

Blue skies, with not a single cloud in sight, the day bursting with the colour of midday.  
An explosion.  
The burning rage of fire.  
The terror and fear of death.  
As the brave firemen entered the deranged hell-scape of the burning building, flames licking and flowing along the walls and ceilings, like a living creature looking to feast on human flesh, they forged a path through the searing heat and poisonous smoke, finding and ferrying to safety those who had been trapped inside the dying building. But there were two children, two boys, who even the heroic firemen could not reach, and as they struggled and persevered to reach the boys, hope faded, and their parents, waiting, feeling every second, felt a creeping, paralyzing dread.  
Fire breaths, it lives, in it’s own cosmic way, and it is restless, spreading and seeking, destroying all it touches. Fire seeks catharsis, and in doing so it is unstoppable.  
It would take a miracle.  
A miracle like Supergirl.  
Supergirl soared through the air, then swept toward the gathered fire fighters, many of then exhausted, their faces worn and etched with anxiety. Landing, the super-heroine approached them and quickly asked them the nature of the situation. She had done this many times, come to the aid of those in dire need, yet every time it had the same feeling of tension, of an adrenaline and energy that remained undimmed by repetition. Heroism never loses its vibrancy.

“Two boys, in the 14th floor, we can’t get to them. The debris and flames are crowded around them", the oldest, most senior of the firemen told a concerned Supergirl.  
“I’m on it", Supergirl announced, and shot into the air, entering the flaming building via one of its Windows. Looking to her left and to her right, Kara identified the left passage as leading to the boys, and her x-ray vision confirmed it. “Alive!” Kara exclaimed, her voice full of relief.  
Quickly moving forward, Kara headed to the boys location, and discovered the nightmarish conundrum the fire fighters were faced with. Two fire fighters welcomed Kara, their faces covered by gas masks. Kara used her x-ray eye beams to slowly but safely cut a metal beam blocking the path, then caught the broken part before it could fall. Now she could get to the boys, but they were running out of air rapidly, so she sucked in the deadly CO2, then safely expelled it out of a window. Leaping over a smashed desk that had been sheltering the boys, she gestured to the scared children to approach her. They duly approached the trustworthy, charming, lovely, and heroic Supergirl. Even to boys, she was a “cool" hero, maybe even THE cool hero.  
Sweeping up two little boys in her arms, she headed for the doorway where the fire fighters were waiting, only to narrowly dodge a falling and flaming ceiling panel. The boys gasped, but Kara smiled, “I planned that", she joked, and even in this most dire of situations, the boys smiled a little themselves. Kara had a charm that could put people at ease, and a power and confidence that made then feel safe, even though she was not the confident, unflappable girl she cane across as when in her Supergirl guise.  
Supergirl, carrying the boys, used her x-ray eyes to blast a window open, then , carrying the two boys, leapt out of the opening, soaring then gliding slowly down to the waiting firemen, who applauded Supergirl’s latest heroic deed. As the boys were led away by the firemen, they waved at Supergirl waved at them, and they to her.  
They, of course, had no idea what Supergirl had been doing, or rather, had been done to her, the previous night. They didn’t need to, all they needed to know was that Supergirl would always protect them. The result of these perceptions, was a set of personas. Super-heroine Supergirl, Puppy Supergirl, Work Kara, Home Kara, Puppy Kara, it made Kara’s head spin just thinking about how many of her there actually were, which made it a relief that Lena was so firmly in charge.  
That set of personas had got more complex since Lena Luthor had conquered Supergirl and made her into her sexually dominated pet puppy. Being owned by Lena, it made it easier for Kara to handle the pressures of being Supergirl, because all she had to do, was do as told, and be a good little puppy.  
This actually made her super-heroing markedly easier, she no longer dithered and naval gazed about her role in the human world as she used to, no longer felt torn and confused between her duties as Kara and Supergirl. Where previously there had been dilemmas, there was now only doing as told. There was a clarity that came with being Lena’s bitch, after all, and she could still use her own initiative as Supergirl, though less street level and more global intervention on Kara’s part required Lena’s permission and instruction.  
Alex had no such simplifications, she swam in an ocean of complexity, and all her decisions were hers alone, for which she carried the responsibility and burden. She was not the type to take such matters lightly, she was certainly alot more serious, some would say solemn, than her half-sister, but that was because she carried more weight on her shoulders.  
She had her suspicions about Lena Luthor, but had no idea the degree to which Miss Luthor had comprehensively owned and conquered Kara. Alex was nevertheless smart, and self-aware enough to know what she did not know. She’d built up quite a mental picture of Lena Luthor; she was the kind of woman who had read Sun Tzu’s Art of War and applied it to every sphere of her life, from business, to her personal life. Lena was not a woman who ever “tuned” out, she was outwardly calm, and indeed supremely confident, but she was also highly strung.  
Alex made her way to a local cafe she had frequented regularly, especially in the months since she had broken up with Maggie, though she and Maggie had been to this cafe together, on one such occasion it preceded a particularly intense love-making session. Alex liked the oak wood tables, and the potted plants that rustled softly against the summer breeze.  
Glancing through her tablet, Alex turned her attention to some of the meta human activity that the DEO had recently been dealing with. Odd, she thought, how mundane we now considered such things, which only a few years back we would have deemed the stuff of pure fantasy. Fantasy is, after all, that which is constructed from a human mind from what it sees around it, so it’s not so far fetched, after all. One of Alex’s colleagues had even postulated the theory that in another reality, there were no meta beings at all, and no superheroes of any kind. Alex shuddered at the thought of such a place even existing.  
It was curiously apt for such thoughts to pass through Alex’s mind, as she was at that moment suddenly confronted with the black pant-suited, elegantly yet firm figure of Lena Luthor, her hair tied back sharply and slickly like the strictest headmistress you ever saw, she had a beauty and powerful demeanour that was seemingly amped up this time, perhaps because the previous meeting was when Lena was off guard, and this time the L Corp CEO held the upper hand.  
“May I sit?” Lena Luthor asked, in a manner that was more rhetorical question than polite enquiry. Alex could hardly say no, though she had the strong urge to. “Of course, be my guest, Miss Luthor.”  
“Thank you. It is a nice day to be sitting out here, one should never take the summer for granted, because winter is always around the corner.” Small talk was not Lena Luthor’s strong point, as her mind was focused on the big picture, certainly not the mundane, and her faux friendly warm-up irritated Alex no end, because it was so disingenuous.  
Lena found it so easy to manipulate and control her puppy, but the much more complex Alex was a far more difficult person to deal with, she was not some naive wide-eyed girl with super-sensitive Kryptonian pussy to exploit. Ironically, this human woman with no powers was the trickier proposition, but that did not daunt Lena Luthor much, she was supremely confident in her abilities, even if Alex was undeniably a threat to her.  
“Winter could come sooner rather than later this year”, Alex replied, fixing Lena with a stern, determined gaze. The business woman was a little stunned by that, even though she was not surprised, as she had anticipated Alex being hostile. She’d be a thousand times more hostile if she knew what Lena was doing to her beautiful, precious half-sister.  
Lena clasped her hands together, and looked Alex in the eyes, focusing all her authority and feminine dominance into her gaze and directing it at Alex. “Well, that’s why we should appreciate summer, and not try to hasten its demise. You may think me a cold, ruthless capitalist, Alex, but I sincerely wish to protect this world, which, Incidentally, your colleagues at the DEO are not exactly dedicated to. My father and brother knew all their dirty little secrets, Alex, do you seriously think I would not have access to all they had learned? As I told you, you work for people who are very compromised.”  
“Even if they are corrupt, I, and many of my colleagues, are not, we put our lives on the line to protect humanity, and, believe it or not, we even protect you, Lena.” Alex folded her arms defensively, she was more than a little angry, but also felt herself melting under Lena’s unyielding, piercing gaze. Even after hearing what Lena had just said, Alex failed to notice that Lena had just hinted to her at her acquired knowledge of her personal details, because, in deliberately irritating Alex, she had made Alex lose sight of observing the game. Lena always played the game.  
Lena’s gaze went from intimidating to arousing, Alex feeling oddly drawn to Lena’s alpha vibes, even as she folded her arms to protect herself, in itself an acknowledgement of Lena’s innate power. Alex’s defences were certainly not working. Lena was so...fierce, so powerful, and she had a directness that reminded her of...Maggie.  
Maggie, the woman she loved, the woman who made her feel special. Alex had felt lonely, had felt the pressure from her parents, from the world, yet even though she appeared a pillar of strength to her step-sister, Alex felt like an outsider had longed to be touched, but not just by any woman, but by one who knew how to touch her, one who had the kind of directness, honesty, and strength that Maggie had in spades.  
Then Lena did it. She mentioned Maggie.  
Fucking Maggie. The woman whom she still pined for, still lusted after. “I knew her, Alex...intimately...we dated for a while, but, I’m sure you know that. Do you know why?”  
Alex was genuinely confused, she had thought Maggie had told her about Lena in private, but now Lena was claiming she knew?  
“I told Maggie to tell you, to fill you in, after I thoroughly filled her in”, Lena smiled broadly, “she is very good at doing as told, which is funny because she was the Top in your relationship. Seems she has a side to her you never saw, hmm?” Lena smiled, unable to contain the smug satisfaction of springing this surprise.  
Alex felt the ground swallow her up, felt the bitter taste of betrayal, of the love of her life becoming the bitch of a woman she held more than a little distrust and hostility toward.  
“Oh, have I hastened the arrival of winter, Alex? I am terribly sorry, matters of the heart are so hard to control.” Alex was speechless. Lena pressed her advantage, now confidently leaning back in her seat, her right arm resting on the arm rest of her seat, stroking her chin, her eyes, those goddamn eyes, piercing straight through Alex.  
“You should not have presumed you could play such games with me, Miss Danvers. You sought to use a personal acquaintance, a mutual one at that, to gain an underhanded advantage against me, and it has blown up in your face. But, is that really surprising from someone who works at the DEO? You’re know better than the rest, no better than the crawling, grasping politicians, officers, and agents, who took the shill of my father and brother in return for financial wealth, you may wear the badge of righteousness, but your methods are as callow as there’s, Miss Alex Danvers of the DEO.”  
Alex felt as if a tidal wave had hit her. She had thought that she and Maggie might get back together, might find a way to make their undeniably difficult relationship work, she had hoped...oh how she had hoped, even against the logical thinking that was at her core, yet here, now, she felt cheated and tricked, she felt a knife plunge through her heart. The pain was sharp and its sting did not diminish one iota as the seconds and minutes passed by.  
Alex was still silent, still stunned.  
Lena smiled, got up out of her seat, and walked round to Alex, and gently patted her head. “Be a good girl and finish up your coffee, Miss Danvers”, she said with a patronising tone designed to get under Alex’s usually tough skin.  
And with that, Lena Luthor departed as elegantly as she came. Alex had rattled her, crossed with her, and Lena struck back with her trademark precision and cunning. Alex seethed.  
Lena Luthor smiled as she saw Kara’s latest heroics on the news. Supergirl’s reputation as the pure heroine was as strong as ever, which made Lena want to defile that pristine and pulchritudinous super-heroine even more.

Maggie Sawyer knew what was coming, knew that what she was undertaking would mean taking alot of pain, it would mean hurting those she loved and cared for. But she was resolute.  
That didn’t change her trepidation, the butterflies in her stomach, the tension in her chest, as she awaited the inevitable knock on her door. She knew Alex well enough to know that she would not shoot off some email, sms, or phonecall, she’d personally let Maggie know how she felt.  
This was going to hurt.  
The doorbell rang, and Maggie opened the door, a mere second which felt like an hour, and there was Alex, eyes glaring, it was clear she had been crying, and had been deeply hurt.  
This was going to hurt.  
“How could you?!”  
Alex blurted out the words.  
“Alex...I...”, Maggie wrestled with how much to say, even though she wanted so much to give Alex the info she needed to feel less hurt, she couldn’t risk it.  
Alex exploded there and then, like a bomb going off in Maggie’s face.  
“You led me on, Maggie! You treated me like those girls you pump and dump on the regular, like I was some mild amusement for you to chew over then throw away! And you betrayed me to that...that scheming Luthor woman!”  
“I’ve never seen you that way, Alex, you know how important you are to me, I feel things for you that I don’t feel for any other human being on this Earth.” Maggie tried to maintain her role as the calm voice of reason, but her emotions were getting the better of her as Alex’s words stung and drew blood.  
“Then why, Maggie?? Why did you do this?!” Alex raised her hands above her head and heaved a heavy sigh, painful emotions rippling through her and surging outward. “Why be such a fucking bitch?!”  
“Don’t call me that, Alex.”  
“BITCH!!”  
“Alex, you need to calm dow-“  
“BITCH!! FUCKING BITCH!!” Alex violently thumped her hand on a desk, shaking the books and ornaments that rested upon it.  
Alex was full of wounded rage, and there was nothing Maggie could do, she certainly wasn’t going to “fuck this one off”, that’s for sure.  
Maggie snapped. “You don’t know how much I wanted us to be together, how much I was willing to give up for you! But I have limits, and I have my own fucking life, thank you very much! You don’t own me, you can’t tell me who I can and can’t speak to, who I can or can’t fuck. We have a nice meet-up, and you think I’m yours again? Do you realize how fucking possessive you are, Alex? How intense you can be?”  
Alex paused, her eyes fixed on Maggie, looking into her soul, as if searching for something, probing emotionally into the very core of her ex-lover.  
“What is it about Lena, Maggie? I thought you said she wasn’t your type...that you were done with her.”  
“But she wasn’t done with me, Alex. That’s how it is with Lena, she decides, she fucking owns your ass and makes you her plaything.” Maggie rolled her eyes, as if what she was saying was obvious and as normal as washing your hair or brushing your teeth.  
“So, you’re her bitch.” Alex snorted, her voice loaded with heavy disapproval.  
“Yes, I’m her bitch. That’s how it is with her, she wears the pants...and you know what? I fucking love it, I love how she takes charge, and I don’t have to worry about her the way I always had to worry about you. She pulls my pants down and fucks my ass, and I don’t have to the dance of the seven veils or deal with hang ups about being a lesbian...fuck, that’s refreshing.”  
Alex folded her arms defensively, her tone going from wounded animal to exasperated woman. “I never thought you’d be the type to spread your legs for some alpha bitch, Maggie. You’ve hurt me enough, I’m done with you...really, truly, this time. Its over between us.”  
Those words hit Maggie like a hundred knives, each digging into her heart. She wanted to sob there and then, but her resolve held.  
Biting her lip, she too folded her arms, the body language of the two women now closed and hostile. Looking down for a moment, Maggie then looked straight into Alex’s eyes.  
“Though you hate me, know this; I’ve always cared for you, and I always will, no matter what you think of me, even if you hated me for a thousand years, I’d still love you, Alex. All I can say now...all I can say...is good-bye.”  
Alex fought against the tears forming under her eyes to no avail, and they soon flowed freely. Alex walked to the door and turned to Maggie.  
She could only muster one word.  
“Goodbye.”

Kara Danvers entered Lena Luthor’s private office, dressed in her usual work wear. Lena Luthor, looking out the window, barely reacted to the new presence in her room, her white pantsuit accentuating her ass as she surveyed the sprawling cityscape of Metropolis, that odd hybrid of Order and Chaos somehow fused into a whole. Then, the Goddess spoke, “I hear you’ve been a very good girl today, puppy.”  
“Yes, Mistress Lena, I saved some children, they were very grateful.” Kara smiled as she recalled the heroic moment.  
“As they should be. Are you grateful to your mistress, Puppy?”  
“Yes, Mistress. I love being your puppy, and not having to think at all. But, I couldn’t stop thinking about...”  
“Thinking about being fucked and used by your Mistress, hmmm?” Lena smiled knowingly.  
“Yes, Mistress...just thinking of you makes my body melt, thinking of you...unnnh” Kara bit her lips and sighed as she physically swayed as her mind pictured Lena pounding her with her magnificent mecha dildo. The girls eyes widened as dirty thoughts filled her mind, and swirled within it’s confines like a brewing soup of depravity, each filthy thought mixing and meshing with the others.  
Lena slowly walked over to her plaything. “Well, that’s to be expected”, she casually stated then took a remote out of her pocket and pushed a button. Kara’s anus convulsed and tightened as the red Kryptonite anal plug weaved its magic, sending a bolt of pure anal pleasure up Supergirl’s cramped, tight back passage. The girl groaned wildly, parting her thighs instantly and arching her back, mouth wide and gasping as Lena stood in front of her   
Lena calmly circled her sex-pet, then activated the rotating vibrating dildo stuffed into the Kryptonian’s super-tight, super-sensitive pussy.  
“On your hands and knees, Puppy. Assume the position, the one that truly befits you.” Lena instructed, and Supergirl immediately obeyed, as her anus rippled and sparked with pleasure-enforcing sensations from her cunt and ass. On all fours like a good little puppy, she truly was Lena Luthor’s little bitch, her beautiful blonde hair draping along that perfectly arched back, that Kryptonian body truly was a thing of perfection. Kara’s boobs were juicy yet not overbearing, nice and pert and a great fit for a girl her size, and her thighs and legs were wondrous, long legs leading up to thighs that had a perfect balance of nimbleness and thickness. Such wonderful earmuffs, Lena thought, a smile crossing her face.  
Supergirl crawled slowly forward, toward the high heeled feet of her towering mistress. Lena looked like a Goddess from this perspective, towering over the little puppy she now owned. Lena’s chest and hips hypnotised Kara, and that look, that gaze, she was so dominant, every inch the Superior, the Queen. Ironically, the super-human was the one who felt small and in awe of the supposed mortal, the merely human Miss Luthor.  
Lena gestured to her bitch to crawl closer, and then lower her head and raise her bum. Kara did so and was rewarded with more anal stimulation, accompanied by the usual mewling whimpers. “Kiss my feet, Puppy.”  
Kara did not hesitate to kiss those sacred high heel shoes, which were coloured in a reflective dark wine red with a gold trim that gave the aesthetic of royalty. This time it was Kara’s super-sensitive clitoris that received the reward for good behaviour, as shock waves of pleasure far in excess of what a human female could even comprehend exploded from that Kryptonian clit, making Kara’s pussy feel like it was exploding in bliss over and over again. All Kara could think of was receiving more of that exquisite, pure, addictive, erotic pleasure. Lena smiled and patted her quivering puppy’s head, as she shuddered and dripped and whimpered. Lena had blown apart Kara’s mind with her much more potent Kryptonian sexuality combined with her infinitely fuckable durability, and from that fractured miasma of orgasmic chaos, she had begun to mould the mighty Supergirl into the perfect little pet fuck puppy.  
“Now, kneel, with your thighs open and knees apart. Good puppy.” Kara felt Lena’s hand patting her head as she assumed the position. It felt so good to please Lena, perhaps because that was always followed by such wonderful rewards.  
“What do puppy’s do?” Lena asked a rhetorical question, one with an expected answer.  
“They do as told, Mistress.”  
“And what do you do, sweet puppy?”  
“I do as told, Mistress.”  
Lena smiled approvingly, delicately touching Kara’s cheek. “Good girl”, the effortlessly dominant Mistress replied, granting approval upon her bitch.  
Lena Luthor unzipped her sleek pants and put on her strap-on. Kara immediately knew what was expected of her, and opened her mouth wide, ready for Lena to fill it and stretch it. Sure enough, Lena pushed the 10-inch, penis shaped strap-on dildo into the super-heroine’s eager mouth.  
“Suck.”  
All it took was one word, and like the best little bitch you ever saw, Kara was immediately sucking Lena’s cock. This tendency had required surprisingly little training and conditioning from the L Corp CEO, “such a natural cocksucker, but then, you are a little bottom who does as told.”   
Kara sucked with not inconsiderable skill, taking in the shaft of Lena’s phallus, and gurgling up and down, head pumping her mouth around the artificial dick. Kara loved cock, it was one of her weaknesses, indeed one she did not even know she had until Lena illuminated her true nature, her submissive people-pleasing puppy self. She associated cock with Lena more than any man, more than any of the millions of men on Earth who wanted to fuck her, yet could not even dream to hope of ever satisfying her demanding Kryptonian cunt.  
So, Kara’s head bobbed up and down upon Lena’s majestic symbol of her power, doing as told and sucking like a champ, and the dildo obligated by stimulating Lena’s clitoris. “Mmmm...unnnh...Good puppy...” More rewards, this time in both Supergirl’s twat and anus, making the girl’s eyes roll into the back of her head stupidly. Lena could not help but grin, as the dumb stupor of total horniness enveloped Supergirls body and brain. Lena was proud of her bitch for continuing to suck to a high standard even when her pussy and butt were being speared with devastating pleasure.  
Lena, too, was feeling pleasure, as the sucking send simulated vibrations and movements to her clit, and, in a rare moment where her legendary self-discipline and self-control Were let go of, she uttered a distinct, lingering groan.  
“Good puppy.”

When a fire seeks catharsis, it is unstoppable.  
Alex Danvers clutched the steering wheel of her car, and after taking the deepest of breaths, her rage fermented into a decisive decision, a moment of focused anger piercing the clouds of hurt and pain with a ferocious clarity. Suddenly, in a mere instant, Alex became supremely focused, her eyes narrowing, as she started up the engine, and revved up her car.  
Alex was not going to fuck around, not going to play nice and follow the rules of formality and etiquette, she was not going to take any prisoners. She wanted, at the very least, catharsis.  
Alex’s mind was made up.

It was time to truly confront Lena Luthor


End file.
